Zone 10: Project Genesis
by mT Shadow
Summary: Following the outbreak on Zone 10, Shadow finds himself lost without answers. Covered in the blood of his former comrades he seeks the reasons for his survival and decides fate must have a purpose for him and his ex-girlfriend Amy Rose. Yet for Amy's sake, Shadow is unaware of what truly happened on that dark day, and if something more then just him survived the horrors of Zone 10.
1. Chapter 1

**Zone 10: Project Genesis**

**Chapter 1**

**Shadow's POV, Immediately following Zone 10 outbreak, June 24th, 4:25pm.**

The men who came in to save us had left the chopper when it first landed. I assume they're going in to clean up the mess and check for any survivors. Too bad they won't find much. Everyone there was dead. The only question was, how many times were they dead already? Once? Twice? It didn't matter. Amy sat beside me in her thin white lab coat that was covered in blood. Some dry from my brothers who are all now gone, and some fresh from me. The infection was burning me inside. I could feel it patching up what injuries I had and leaving behind the pain it was meant to give. The knife wound in my leg was sealed, but I could feel the limping to come. Same goes for the bullet wound to my arm. It was sealing itself but my shoulder felt like it was broken wide open.

As I endured every painful second, Amy who was perfectly unharmed continued to stare at my neck.

Gently putting my blood covered hand on the wound, I felt only the disfigured skin that was taken from me. It wasn't right. None of this was right. I did everything I could to make sure everyone lived somehow and yet only I survived and one of my own gives me this mark. Now I'm cursed with it. All the pain and all the mixed feelings it's giving me. Maybe it was the lack of sleep talking, but I wasn't in any mood to move from where I was sitting on this chopper.

As minutes slowly passed and Amy and myself refused to talk to one another, I looked to my lap to shut my eyes slowly.

All I could see was blood. All the people who I watched die and the one's that I...killed.

Cruz's face made itself before me as I began to breathe heavily in anger and despair for reality.

Nothing was ever going to bring him back. It was never going to bring any of them back.

Reaper...Borne...ahhhh...Hopper...Fol...Foley...ROSIN! Kid...? Nothing would ever give them back to me. Was it my fault? Could I have done something different? I asked myself as I felt Amy's saddened eyes staring at me from my curled up state.

Looking back up at the chopper's ceiling, I began to cry. Each tear dropped with each nightmare I endured on that fucking planet, and each second that passed made me worse and worse. Part of me was mad that I didn't pull the trigger after killing Kid. I should be dead. I shouldn't have been the one to live through all that. If anything Kid should have. He had a whole fucking life ahead of him and I'm the one sitting here on this fucking chopper with a burning infection that turns the living into some kind of flesh eating psychopath! WHY AM I ALIVE!? I asked god as I looked back to Amy's blood stained face.

I can't read her. She looks so calm and so unaffected by all that just happened to us. How? How can she sit there and not feel a thing for my friends? For all the innocent people who died? Last time I checked she was the one without self control in our relationship, not me!

As our eyes continued to lock paths; we heard from the pilot in front.

"Landing in two minutes!"

I remained alone as Amy asked.

"Where are we going!?"

Gently moving my fingers up to the top of my vest, I grabbed onto my comm link to feel the essence of all my friend's voices coming from it. I swear I could hear them. Talking to me.

"R.R.T.S headquarters ma'am!"

My ears perked up as Amy questioned.

"Where!?"

Thick words held in my throat as the pilot restated his answer to her.

"It's a secured military instillation for the United States Rapid Response Tactical Teams! General Hoffer is waiting there for your arrival!"

Amy this time accepted the answer as I was still trying to comprehend it. Why are we going back to where this all started? The last thing I need is to see the barracks.

Amy still took heed of my utter silence as she then asked.

"Who's General Hoffer!?"

Refocusing back on my comm link in shell shock, the pilot kindly replied to her.

"Commander of all R.R.T.S teams within the state ma'am! You'll meet him soon enough!" He stated as Amy nodded and finally managed to refocus on me and my condition.

"Shadow?!" She shouted over the noise of the chopper coming in for a landing, as I stared blankly at the doors.

Amy soon got concerned more then she was and gently got out of her seat as the chopper made it's touchdown at the air pad, to grab hold of my shoulder.

Leaning my body back up straight, I looked into her eyes as she asked.

"You okay?"

My expression alone, mixed with the blood of my brothers gave her the answer as the pilot stated from his seat.

"Home sweet home. I'll get the door for you two. General Hoffer is inside waiting."

"Thank you so much." Replied Amy as she took hold of my hand.

As the door swung open and the light made it's way inside, Amy urged.

"Come on Shadow. You need to get inside."

I was unable to fight her. Everything was ether broken of lost in my mind as she helped me onto my feet.

Instantly as we rose, I felt the limp in my left leg and struggled to move on it.

"Careful." Urged Amy as she and a fellow crewmen assisted me down to the pad.

The men around stared at me. They saw all the blood and all the broken skin. What was made apparent the most was the thick claw marks left to my cheek that Kid had given me during our last few moments together. They for some reason wouldn't heal. It was as if this was a scar meant to always remind me of this time.

Guiding me inside, Amy asked.

"Can you walk?"

Nodding my head, I went still as she gently released my side. In pain, I struggled to stay on my feet, but after everything a little trouble walking was the least of my problems now.

Now slowly walking the path of which I first came, Amy and I turned a corner to see the small set of stairs that lead down into the armory.

After getting down them and through the room, we were met by a fellow marine who urged.

"Let me help you lieutenant."

"I'm fine!" I shouted at him as he didn't dare help me now from the pure anger resting in my voice.

Amy was then the one to be looked at, as I got the door to find a tall human male standing next to the barracks of my team all dressed in full blues. His medals and ribbons told me he was my superior, but as our eyes locked he asked.

"Lieutenant Robotnik? General Hoffer. I'm so glad your okay." He stated as I ignored his handshake to head into the barracks alone.

This General I knew a bit about. He has seen some action. He has seen his friends die in front of him. I'm sure he knows what I must be feeling inside, but I know for a fact he hasn't seen what I've seen. He hasn't lived through what I just lived through. He watched from the door with Amy and the fellow marine as I stood in front of the door looking at each bunk. Each one with personality behind it.

To my left was Kid's bunk. All neatly made and left with his suitcase placed on the floor. Beside him was Borne's. I knew it was Borne's cause the bible was resting on the pillow. He did that before every mission so that in hopes when he came back he was able to pray for forgiveness. It was also meant as a way to bless his resting place. I never understood him really, but now it's too late to ask questions.

Amy watched from the door. I knew she was witnessing the broken side of me right now. They all were.

Next to Borne was Hopper's bed. A little bigger then all the others. He always was the giant among us little men. I still remember him snoring every night. Kept us up sometimes, and I remember how we would always pour a bucket of cold water over him to wake him up. The point was to make the water so cold he wouldn't be able to sleep for about an hour. We would all then race him to bed after that.

Tears ran down my eyes as I looked on to see Foley's bunk all destroyed. He said it was easier to get into if he just had it already out for when he needed to sleep. I still remember every good and dumb joke he would read off to us every night from a joke book he kept under his pillow. It was a tradition of his to get us to smile. I wish I could hear his stupid voice one more time.

As a gentle smile came to me, I looked to the right to see Reaper's bunk next to mine. Both of our beds were neatly made and waiting for us to return. In sadness, I made my way over to feel the blankets on my side. They were so cold. Slowly putting my body down, I laid back on my pillow to look to my right.

Rosin's bed sat there. My eyes stared at it as I knew he was missing from it. He would always lay down next to me and read some dumb comics he used to like reading when he was a kid. It was something about a hedgehog named Sonic. He would fight this bad guy named Eggman who would always try and beat him with an invention he cooked up in his lab. I swear each one got sillier as the story progressed. Yet for some reason Rosin loved it. Maybe it was the fairytale about how every issue and every problem ended up being solved, and in the end the good guys would all win and celebrate their victory. Maybe it reminded him of us. We would always celebrate a successful mission. I wonder how he feels now? I asked myself as I got up to feel the strong weight of metal resting in my pouch.

Looking down to my belt I pulled off the Velcro to reach inside. My bloody fingers took hold of all the chains as I pulled each tag out of my pocket.

Everyone by the door lowered their eyes as I began to lay them out to their beds. In the end each had his own. The only one missing was Hopper's tag. I never was able to get his out of that nightmare. It pains me to know it's somewhere around his dead neck.

As I stood their with the tears slowly making their way down my face, I looked with one last tag in my hand.

It was Cruz's.

Finding the small stairwell leading to his quarters before me, I slowly made my way up to find his bed all well tucked and done in.

Standing over it in utter defeat, I put the tag down on his pillow to hear the soft sounds of footsteps making their way in behind me to watch as I stared with shut eyes.

"Lieutenant. I know how your feeling."

Looking back with the blood of all my brothers washed along my face, I made direct eye contact with the General who slowly stepped forward.

"I lost friends. Fellow soldiers I once called family. But for the life of me I can't even begin to understand how it must feel to have lost your whole unit." He stated as I remained where I was, still rubbing the dry skin off my palms with the tips of my fingers, trying to hold back the anger within.

Amy hid alongside the door as the lone marine stood idly by in shock and awe at my appearance and experiences.

The General got before me now as I slowly began to shake in my stance.

"In a way I can see this being my fault." He stated as I began to utter words that made no sense.

"I should have sent more men."

After those words were mumbled into my ears he looked to me in confusion of what I was trying to say. Near the end I muttered.

"It wouldn't have made a difference."

With leveled feelings now for me, the General urged.

"What happened on Zone 10 lieutenant?"

Immediately I chuckled getting everyone's attention.

The General looked deep into me as I laughed to him.

"Hell knock on our door and the devil was behind it. Hehe!"

Sensing my disturbed condition the General urged.

"Please try and relax lieutenant. I need to know what happened to your team."

Shaking my blood stained quills I replied.

"You don't need to know. You don't want to know."

"But I do." Replied the Hoffer as I pointed to Amy.

"Then ask her. Cause I'm done with this mission. I lost EVERYONE!" I screamed into his face as his stone expression just took it.

"Everyone is DEAD! We went to Zone 10 thinking by your orders this was just another mix up! But oh no, we were wrong General! This was no mistake! This was no test! This was a fucking NIGHTMARE!" I stated as Amy begged from behind.

"Calm down Shadow! You need to try and relax!"

In rage I pointed to her and asked.

"Where did being calm get us Amy!? You tell me!" I ordered her as she went silent.

"First it was Reaper! Then it was Borne! Soon enough we lost Hopper! Rosin! Foley! Cruz! KID! EVERYONE DIED!" I stated as her head lowered to the floor.

Focusing back on the General I said to him.

"As I said General, hell came to us on Zone 10 and it didn't die without a fight."

"What came to you though lieutenant?" He begged to know as I smiled and replied.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me lieutenant." He urged, as I ran my palm on the base of my mouth to get the taste of mix blood off my lips.

Looking right into his eyes I replied.

"A monster. A lab project the eggheads up there made. It broke free. Killed the scientists, but didn't utterly end them. It turned them into something worse. Something you could only imagine in your worse nightmares."

The General gave no signs of speaking as I went on.

"Our orders were to save them, but when we found them...they came at us. They tried to kill us. So what did we do? We killed them first. But that wasn't before Reaper was eaten alive from the neck down. Hehe!"

I began to chuckle as Amy looked back to me. The General, I knew, was wondering if I had lost it, but the truth is I haven't. Grasping his neck I shouted.

"What was on the planet! What was in that lab! Oh it's job was to kill and it did just that! It would bite you! Infect you with some sort of virus the scientists made it with! Then you would die." I stated in a calmer tone as I looked down to my hands.

"But you would wake up. You wouldn't be you anymore." I stated with a frown as the General still stared at me deeply.

"You would then go after your friends. And you wouldn't stop till they were dead. Everyone on Zone 10, my team, the scientists, the civilians we tried to save General. They all died. That infection made it's way back to earth and we had no other choice but to kill it."

Pointing back to Amy, the General look to her as I said.

"You may think this is a lie. Some sort of scheme. But I beg you General. Ask her anything. She went through it all, same as me. My brothers are dead. The scientists are dead. The civilians are dead. That planet took it all from me. From the world. I can't ever get them back, but at least I made it out knowing I took the infection with me."

Roughly pushing my way by, I made my way for the door to push by Amy and the lone soldier. This time no one followed as I made my way back to the armory to stop dead in center.

Seeing my locker next to Cruz's and Rosin's, I grew furious and tossed off my vest.

"Bash!"

The whole pile of torn body armor and dry blood drilled the lockers as I took my fist and slammed it directly into the surface of the metal.

"BASH!"

Forcing a dent in the base, I began to kick the lockers in force till all my anger was out in the open for everyone to see.

Yet I was alone.

Alone.

Dragging my broken body to open my locker, I stared to the door where I had a mirror set up when it opened.

Blood was all over me. Some looked like it was washed away by my tears, but I could still see and feel it all.

The claw marks on my face burned with every touch I gave it, and in agony I lowered my head till the tip of my forehead rested on the inside edge of the locker itself.

"Why?" I begged to know as I asked god what I did to deserve this.

Watching as each drop of sadness left my eyes and landed on the floor below, I felt the slight rub of paper along my quills.

Upon looking up, a thin piece was hanging out from a few old books I used to read. Gently pulling it out, I widened my eyes to see it was a photo of my team when we were in Afghanistan. Everyone was smiling. All the bright faces made me smile as I soon could see the blood.

My eyes looked to Cruz as I imaged a small hole between his forehead.

**Flashback, Zone 10.**

"I think I know where they are." I stated as I looked back to see Cruz with his eyes shut.

"Cap?" I said in concern as I neared him.

He remained silent as I got down shaking his shoulder.

"Cap?!" I shouted as he flickered his eyes for me.

"What?" He wondered as I urged.

"Open your eyes. You have to keep them open."

In time, I saw the struggle he had just doing that, but as they appeared before me, I replied to his question.

"I think they're in genetics. All that water we swam through? It came from there. I bet Amy and Kid made their way over the second it was clear."

Giving me a release of his breath, I watched as he reached to his side to take hold of his G36C.

Slowly he moved it into my arms and ordered.

"Go find them."

"I'm not leaving you." I stated as I took hold of his rifle.

Giving me a nod he replied.

"Yes you are."

Gently looking into my eyes he added.

"I can't move anymore Shadow. It's too hard. I can feel my body shutting down and it won't be long till I turn."

"You can beat this." I stated as he smiled slightly.

"There was time when I thought that myself, but now? I can't feel my legs Shadow. I can't feel my fucking legs!" He stated in tears as I watched him look straight into my eyes.

"Go find the others and get out of here. That's an order."

"But...?"

"But nothing! Listen to me now and get out while you can." Begged Cruz as I felt loss taking me over.

"We can't all die here." He stated as I asked.

"What do I tell your family?"

Giving me a tear filled voice he replied.

"What I already told you to tell them. You tell them I love them and I did everything I could to see them again. Give my baby girl a hug and kiss for me, will you?" He wondered as I nodded in response.

"Yes sir. Consider it done."

With a small smile, Cruz watched as I got up.

"One last thing Shadow." He stated as I looked down at him.

"Don't let me die like this. Don't let me turn."

My hands gripped his rifle in the seriousness of that order, and in response I replied with a question.

"Are you sure?"

Slowly nodding his head he replied.

"I'm more sure then anything I've ever known before Shadow. Just promise me you'll get home to my daughter."

Taking hold of the rifle's grips, I replied.

"I promise sir."

Letting his eyes shut, I took hold of the trigger to try and force myself to aim at him.

My arms were fighting it, but I knew there was no other choice.

"Make it quick please." He begged as I began to cry.

Cruz slowly began to stop moving, and as he neared his end he mumbled.

"End the pain...end the pain Shadow. Don't let me turn. Don't...let...me...turn."

Tears left my eyes as he went still.

I knew what was next to come and I couldn't do it. Cruz was just sitting there. How could I?

I had no other choice though. I promised. I promised him I would end his suffering.

Taking hold of the rifle once again, but with more of a motive, I managed to set it in my shoulder and pull up till I was aiming at his feet.

A tear slowly left my right eye as I forced myself to aim higher till I was on his head.

Gripping the trigger with a shaky force, I held my breath and shut my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Captain. I'm sorry."

"BANG!"

**End of flashback.**

I could hear the sound of the round going off, as I could still equally feel his blood splashing my face.

Everything could still be felt. Even the burn of this infection running through my veins.

Grabbing a hold of my neck, I knew it was only a matter of time till it killed me. The cure didn't work on Kid and I can already see it not working on me. Maybe I just got lucky to live this long. Maybe I was just meant to feel it and not become it. Maybe I'll die now. Maybe I'll see my friends soon. Only time will tell.

Letting the picture rest between my fingers, I shut my eyes and listened to the echos of past screams.

I could hear them all calling my name.

**Amy's POV, 4:55pm.**

As Shadow left us in despair, I looked to the General who picked up Cruz's tags. His eyes rested on them as he soon put them back down on the bed to turn to me.

"And who are you?" He wondered as he approached.

Looking up into his eyes I replied.

"Amy Rose. I was one of the scientists working on Zone 10 before the outbreak General."

Looking down to me he wondered.

"Can you confirm the lieutenants condition? Cause he doesn't seem to be thinking straight. What really happened up there Miss Rose?"

With a gentle voice I replied.

"I know it's hard to believe, but Shadow is not mistaken for his actions General. What he said is true. There was a breach in the facility and we were the cause for it."

Giving notice to the marine behind me he urged.

"Go check on the lieutenant soldier and make sure he's not doing anything rash."

Nodding to the order, the soldier soon made his way off as the General shut the door.

"Miss Rose I've been in the field before. Many times over. I've seen my fair share of crazies, but now I'm being told this time it's a pack of flesh eating crazies?" He questioned as I nodded.

"Yes sir."

"I assume you have a way to prove this all to me? Cause by my standing point the lieutenant is in a very bad way. And after that I can see my only option being that I send him home."

Widening my eyes slightly I urged.

"He's not crazy General. What happened on Zone 10 was something abnormal to say the least. If you would please hear me out I'll explain everything." I stated as he nodded and went to reply.

"I'd be more then obliged to know what...?"

In confusion, his comm went off that was resting on the buckle to his dress pants. Upon grabbing it he ordered.

"Report."

Urging me with his hand to wait a moment, I nodded as the man on the other end replied.

"General, my team is in the facility now. Still no word from Charlie 2-4."

My ears began to listen in worry as I had a bad feeling about something.

Taking notice of my expression, the General ordered his man.

"They're probably securing the VEX chamber Captain."

"No sir." Replied the man as the General then questioned.

"What do mean, no sir?"

In a confused tone the soldier replied.

"We just entered the chamber and no ones here. Nothing but bones anyway."

"Bones?" Questioned the General as I knew what they were seeing.

"Yeah, bones. They look to be...?" Cutting him off the General ordered.

"Just secure the facility and link up with Charlie 2-4 Captain! Report back when you find them!"

In a lowered tone the man replied.

"Yes sir."

Putting down the comm, the General looked back to me to ask.

"How about we go to my office and continue this conversation?"

Smiling I replied.

"Sounds good sir."

Nodding, I began to follow the General back down the steps and through the barrack doors. Before I left however, I looked back inside to feel the weight of my actions. This is my fault.

**Captain Rodriguez POV, VEX chamber, 4:57pm.**

This place looks like hell. The walls were torched and dark black ash covered the floors.

The six of us stood around a large pile of bones. There had to be four bodies here at least and about another couple down the hall leading to this chamber.

"Was this a fail-safe?" Questioned one of my boys as I nodded.

Letting out a sigh he replied.

"Damn that sucks. To be cooked alive ain't the way I wana go."

A few of the others nodded, as I looked to the largest pair of bone sets to find an M9 resting next to it's shattered skull.

It was hot as fuck, but I managed to get by that to check the clip. Finding no rounds in the magazine, I put the gun in between my vest to look back at my men.

"So where's Charlie? I thought they came here before us?" Questioned Johnson as I nodded.

"They did. They must be somewhere around here."

"My money says they're in the cafeteria. A big place like this is bound to have some good food, right?" Wondered Roger as I looked to the exit.

Quickly getting back my rifle I replied.

"Let's split up and find them. Ben, you take Kenny and Miller and go search the labs. Call in if you find something before we do."

Ben nodded as I looked back to Johnson and Roger.

"The three of us will go to the kitchen. We'll meet back here in a half an hour. Got it?" I asked everyone as they all nodded.

"Okay then. Let's move out."

Everyone made their way passed the bones and out the exit, but as we left I swore I heard something.

Sounded like footsteps.

**I'm really excited to continue this story. Please let me know what you think and if you can follow and favorite the story so you know when I post a chapter. It means a lot guys and gals. Always review and enjoy the continuation of Zone 10.**

**mT Shadow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zone 10: Project Genesis**

**Chapter 2**

**Amy's POV, R.R.T.S headquarters, General Hoffer's office, 5:00pm.**

General Hoffer got the door to his office as I stepped beyond him to see his well decorated quarters. Medals were placed along the walls and plaques by the tens that all showed his career.

As I looked around I felt his hands gently begin to urge me to a small seat in front of his desk.

"Miss Rose I won't pretend to know what happened on Zone 10, but I would like to understand."

Nodding my head as he sat down I stated.

"The lieutenant was a little dramatic with everything and I apologize General. He's just a little shell shocked with losing the Captain and his team."

Nodding behind his desk the General replied.

"Cruz was an astonishing team Captain. His life was dedicated to R.R.T.S and I never saw a man like him take control of a squad and bring them in as family. His role throughout the years as team leader made him what he was today. It's hard to believe he's gone."

Looking into his eyes I replied.

"I could see how this all must be a lot to take in. Losing men must be a hard trouble for you as a commander."

Nodding, General Hoffer looked to me and replied.

"It's not like I can say I feel what Shadow feels right now. I lost maybe a tops of two men during my time as a team leader, but not once have I lost everyone in my unit. I think it's best for his sake he gets a full psychiatric workup. I'm worried that this may be too much on him."

Looking to the blood on my hands I replied while wiping them off.

"He's not crazy General. He's confused."

"How so?" He wondered calmly as I looked back into his eyes.

"The reality. Losing the men he has served with for how long?" I wondered as he quickly replied.

"Almost three years now."

Nodding I went on.

"For the past three years he's been side by side with them. I don't know if you know this General but Shadow has no family back home."

The General looked surprised as I continued.

"No mother. No father. No one left in his life to call his own. And losing the only people he ever knew to be that close has, in a way, given him a reality check. He's lost we can all see it. But he's not crazy. He just needs to get back on track."

"So what do you suggest Miss Rose?" He wondered as I gave it some thought.

After some silent seconds, I look back up into his eyes to reply.

"I recommend he gets transferred to a new unit. Give him some time and I can see him forgetting about all this."

Nodding very slowly the General then questioned to me.

"I still don't understand the situation yet Miss Rose."

"What's to understand?" I asked in confusion as his head immediately went off to shout at me.

"How did all my men get killed on that planet!?"

With widened eyes he stared deeply at me as I hesitated to the question.

Sensing my confusion to his tone, Hoffer calmly recollected himself to say.

"I'm sorry. But losing seven of the best special forces operatives I had has gotten to me."

"I understand." I stated as he nodded to himself.

"I have two teams securing the VEX headquarters as we speak. What will they find there Miss Rose?" He asked politely as I gulped down some nervousness.

After collecting myself I replied.

"Like the lieutenant said General, everyone that worked there is dead."

In the need to understand the General then asked.

"So my delta team? The scientists I sent them to retrieve? And all the workers? They're all gone?"

In fear, I nodded towards the man as he lowered his head.

In confusion he then asked.

"How? No bullshit! Start from the beginning. I want to know what went wrong when Captain Cruz arrived with the lieutenant and the others."

Looking back into his eyes I started the nightmare for him with one simple sentence.

"The power needed to be restored."

**Flashback, Shadow's POV, Access door, Zone 10.**

"What's the threat in there Miss Rose?" Asked the Captain taking the mood off me as she looked back at him.

"Unknown Captain. All I can say is that the breach originated in genetics."

"You have nothing?" I questioned as she looked at me slowly.

"No."

"What about cameras? You have to have some eyes in there." I stated as she nodded.

"We use to before the breach."

"What does that have to do about it?" I questioned as she quickly replied.

"The lock-down shuts down the power which in return shuts off the cameras. So as I said before, we have nothing on what happened in there. You and your team are going in blind."

**End of flashback.**

The General sat in his chair edged up peacefully as I stated.

"We had no idea what was in there."

In confusion Hoffer questioned.

"You said you and the other scientists made this thing though? How did you not know and inform my men the second they arrived?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"At the time of the breach I had no idea what was going on General. I wasn't even in the sector when it occurred. On top of that I wasn't working on that project. I was assigned to do testing in the hydroponics section of the facility. It was unknown to me at the time what was in genetics with the others. I only found out later. And by then it was too late."

"What happened?" Asked Hoffer in concern as I replied.

**Flashback, Reaper's POV, Hydroponics, Zone 10.**

I waited in the darkness, surrounded by only plants and mulch. The only thing I could hear was my own breath. And as I waited patently by myself, I heard from my comm.

"Reaper, come in." It was the lieutenant.

"I'm here." I stated quietly as he asked.

"How's hydroponics?"

Taking another look around the room, I replied.

"It's a ghost town."

"You find the breakers?" He asked next as I heard from the other end of the room.

"Smash!"

Immediately I grabbed my rifle and aimed across the room to see one of the vases had fallen from it's shelf.

"Reaper?" Said the lieutenant as I took a step forward; towards the pile of dirt and broken shards.

As my feet came in contact with the dirt, I aimed up on the shelf where the vase had fallen from and gently moved my hand in to try and find whatever caused it.

As I pushed aside another vase, I widened my eyes to see something white moving.

Gently I began to move the vase to find it to be a small rat.

The rat was trying to find a way out of the maze of vases and gently I went back to my comm.

"Lieutenant, you there?"

"What's going on Reaper?" He asked in concern as I chuckled slightly.

"Just got startled is all sir."

"By?" Questioned Shadow as I smiled and replied.

"A rat."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I panicked to hear the sounds of footsteps come from my left.

Immediately I grabbed my rifle with one hand and aimed to see the door to the office close.

Slowly, I lowered my comm to grab complete hold of my weapon.

I stopped outside the door to the office with my gun held high, and slowly I reached for the knob with my left hand.

As my hand gripped the cold steel, I slowly pushed my weapon in and then my body.

My eyes focused on my light and as I aimed it about the first room, I looked out the window to my right that led back into the main greenhouse.

Seeing nothing, I turned back to aim at the next door that I knew would take me into a dead end.

Whatever was in here, was going to be in that room.

Sweat ran down my head as I neared the door, and taking a deep breath, I grabbed the nob and slowly opened it to find it empty.

My eyes and my light moved across the room in confusion and as I stood there in loss, I realized the blood that was on the floor had something in it leading to me.

In concern, I aimed my light down to see what looked to be footsteps.

My breath left my body in a slow pace as I noticed they were not human.

Fear engulfed me as I realized this, and as I went to look up I felt the quills on my neck move.

My eyes widened as a warm breath hit me roughly from behind, and in nothing but fear, did I remain perfectly still.

My ears twitched as I listened to it breathe. It was huge.

Very slowly, I grabbed my weapon, and in a complete shaking turn, did I look back to see it staring at me with deep yellow eyes.

**End of flashback.**

"Reaper was the first to see it." I stated as the General slowly asked.

"Saw what?"

Looking into his eyes I replied.

"Project 23."

Our eyes locked as I explained.

**Flashback, Shadow's POV, Med bay, VEX headquarters, Earth.**

"What I'm going to tell you doesn't leave this room. Got it?" She asked in all seriousness as I slowly nodded.

Getting herself together, I watched as she took her care to look at Kid.

"This infection was not made. It was not found. It just existed according to Dr. Hemer and what we were able to find throughout the course of this excavation."

Amy got comfortable next to Kid as I remained standing alone in the center of the room.

"That thing that killed your men isn't an alien. It was made, as I already explained to you before."

"Made how?" I asked in confusion as she got herself ready for the explanation.

"Zone 10 is a secret for a reason, and a research facility for another. We get the best equipment and the best staff around the world to make sure the job we are assigned gets done to the best of our abilities. And when I say we get the best equipment I mean we get anything we need. Including bodies." Stated Amy as I gave her a look of loss.

"Bodies?" I questioned as she nodded.

"Convicts to be precise. Men and women who were sentenced for life in prison or death. No one cared how they died, so they sent some of them here to help us with projects that needed test subjects."

"You experimented on people?!" I stated in anger as she whispered.

"Shhhhh! Shut up! Do you want to hear the rest or not Shadow!?" She questioned in anger as I went silent in my own form of anger.

As I fell quiet Amy continued on.

"Yes, we tested on people Shadow. It had to be done. They were a waste of space on this planet anyway. They had no rights left to live. So we took the steps needed to make sure they paid for their crimes in full. Be it an instant or slow death." Stated Amy as I got my sensible side to return for some questions.

"So that thing is a human being?" I wondered in disgust as Amy nodded.

"David Chester was his name before Dr. Hemer turned him into what you are seeing now."

"And what is he now besides a monster?" I questioned as she stared on at me as if everything she did was right.

"Besides an abomination? He's a genetic marvel. Years of work and history itself is what he is, but beyond that is what the infection caused to happen to his brain. He has no intelligence, no main set anymore in the meaning of having a life to care about. He is only going off the one thing he knows he needs to do."

"And that is?" I questioned as she looked down to Kid.

"Survive."

**End of flashback.**

With confusion all around, the General questioned.

"NASA gave you the right to experiment on living test subjects?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yes sir."

"Why?" He asked in confusion as I replied quickly.

"Zone 10 is known mainly for it's dig. But what most fail to understand is that the advancing demands for better medical care and the other needs of the people to date today, Zone 10 can be used to do things off the books, so to speak."

"So you took convicts and did what exactly?" He wondered as I calmly replied.

"Altered them. Physically, mentally, every way possible in the name of science."

"This is outrageous Miss Rose." Stated Hoffer as I shook my head.

"No sir, it's necessary."

I swear he now looked at me as if I was the devil. It was the same look Shadow first gave me when I told him.

In utter loss for words General Hoffer slowly asked.

"So this thing? It's the reason my men are dead?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yes sir."

Looking dead into my eyes he then asked.

"And you made it?"

Nodding again, I uttered.

"Yes...sir."

Gently starting to smile, I watched as he pointed to me to say.

"This is your fault. My men were killed because of this secret science shit! I'll have your ass Miss Rose. Yours and NASA's."

Slowly standing up to him I replied.

"You can't touch us General."

"Oh? And why's that?" He wondered as he got in my face.

"Cause like it or not, your men all went to that planet. They all agreed to the mission and they did what they were sent there to do. They killed that thing and they all died along the way. Your men weren't murdered by NASA. They were simply killed...in...action. You have no grounds to accuse us of a war crime, and Zone 10 is far beyond your reach. You can try General, be my guest. But don't be surprised when I tell the court "the truth" and your fired for lunacy."

"You don't have the balls." Muttered Hoffer as I smiled and made my way for the door.

"Try me General."

Watching as I shut the door behind me, I smiled and made my way off for the nearest phone. I had a call to make.

Gently looking down to my lab coat, I smiled as the vial of infection gently continued to dangle in it's glass tube. In a matter of hours my assignment would be done. And this crap would finally be over.

**Shadow's POV, Armory, 5:00pm.**

The photo soon was covered in a small wet puddle as I heard footsteps enter in the room behind me.

I had no reason to look back, but in concern for who it was I turned to find that marine from before standing by the door with his eyes lowered to me in respect.

"Is it okay if I...ahhh come in?"

The hedgehog looked as old as Kid. He couldn't have been in the core for more then two years at best.

Slowly nodding, I watched as he gently shut the door to reply.

"Thank you. The General wanted me to check on you. Are you okay?" He wondered in concern as I softly asked.

"You ever lose your whole unit kid?"

Slowly shaking his head he replied.

"No sir."

Letting out a sigh I ordered.

"Please don't address me as sir. Just call me Shadow."

"Yes sir...ah! I mean yes Shadow."

Letting off a thin smile to his response I then asked.

"What's your name?"

The kid looked surprised to be asked the question, and in a calmer way he approached me slightly to reply.

"Ralph."

Smiling, I began to look around his body.

A little white hedgehog with small blue eyes. He looked to be five eleven in height, but he also seemed to be lost in a way.

"Well Ralph, I did. I lost every one of them in a blink of an eye."

Focusing back on the wet photo, I stared deeply at it as he slowly wondered.

"How sir?"

Slowly I looked back to him as he quickly shouted.

"I'm sorry sir! Ah! I mean Shadow!"

Gently shaking my head I replied.

"Relax kid. It's okay."

In a refreshed way, Ralph let out a large held in breath as I said to him under my own.

"It's a long story."

Gently taking another step towards me, he urged.

"I have time. You look like you need to let it out anyway."

"You wouldn't believe me." I stated as he shook his head and urged.

"Give me a try! I don't judge lieutenant. Ah! I mean Shadow! I'll get it down don't worry."

Looking back into his eyes I chuckled and replied.

"Your sweet kid. But I'm alright really. Sorry about pushing you earlier by the way. I was just hurting."

Nodding, he finally reached my side to reply.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm used to being treated like crap anyway. Not like the General is the easiest guy out there anyway."

Nodding back, I then said to him.

"I'm okay really."

"You don't look like it. Are you hurt?"

Looking down to my legs I replied.

"Yeah."

Getting excited the kid urged.

"Let me see! What's wrong?"

Quickly sitting down next to me, I looked fully into his face as his eyes widened to the claw marks on my cheek.

"Holy shit. What got you? A Dog?" He wondered in awe as I chuckled to reply.

"I wish."

"What happened?" He asked in a serious tone as he gently began to try and touch it.

The second his finger hit it however he pulled back to stare into my eyes for the answer.

Gently looking back down I replied.

"Tell you what. You help me to a shower and I'll try and explain it to you when I'm all done."

Taking my offer, he then asked.

"Can you walk?"

Shaking my blood stained head I replied.

"Not too good."

"Here, give me your arm."

Letting his body wrap under my shoulder, I gently forced my legs back up straight to reply.

"Thanks."

Giving me a small smile he replied.

"Not a problem sir. Fuck! I mean Shadow."

Giving him another smile and chuckle I stated.

"Your funny. Anyone ever tell you that kid?"

Smiling back to me as we headed off he replied in a serious tone.

"No."

**Captain Rodriguez's POV, VEX headquarters, 5:00pm.**

Johnson was a few meters ahead of Roger and I as we walked our way down the blackened halls towards the cafeteria.

"Did the General say what went down in here Cap?" Wondered Roger as I shook my head to scan behind us.

"Only what he was able to say."

"And what was that?" Wondered Roger again as I replied.

"One of the special forces teams working with the R.R.T.S got sent in to go investigate some kind of breach on that secret planet of NASA's."

"Zone 10?" He asked to be sure as I nodded.

"Apparently something big went down over there. Only one survived."

Letting out a thin sigh Roger replied.

"Damn that fucking blows. I hear all those special forces dudes are tighter then a nun's ass they've worked so long together. That has to hurt losing your whole team of brothers Cap."

"I couldn't agree more Rog. Charlie 2-4 got to see the guy in person before they moved in. I can only imagine the shape he's in."

"They say what it was that killed those boys though Cap?" Wondered Johnson from ahead as I shook my head.

"No Johnson they did not. I was only told it was clear to move in and our job is to link up with Charlie and secure this place so a cleanup crew can move in."

"Well whatever it was Cap it sure as shit made it back here, huh?"

"What makes you say that Rog?" I asked in interest for his answer as he calmly got next to me with his lowered rifle.

Looking around he replied.

"Well if that fail-safe went off it was only for a good fucking reason. I mean no one would just nuke all these people, right?" He wondered as I nodded.

"Well whatever it was Roger, we can get this mission going in peace knowing it's dead and over with."

Giving me a frown he replied.

"Ahhh, I was looking forward to shooting something for once."

Giving a chuckle up front Johnson stated.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn from five feet away with a shotgun Roger. What makes you think you'd hit a killer that can rack up some special ops boys?"

Giving a smile Roger replied.

"Cause I'm me! You just watch your own back up there Johnson and let the killing go to me!"

Nodding his head up front Johnson replied.

"Okay then killer."

Refocusing back to me, Roger then asked.

"So you think the others found them by now?"

Shrugging my shoulders I replied.

"Don't know yet Roger. Why don't you ask them?"

Handing him my comm link, Roger took it with grace and shouted.

"Hey Benny! Where you guys at!?"

Letting go to wait for the response, Roger began to worry as seconds went without answer.

"Hey Ben? It's Roger. Where you guys at? You find Charlie yet? Come in Benny." He urged as I took the comm from him.

"Ben it's Rodriguez. Where you boys at? We're just about to enter the cafeteria." I stated as I let go for a few seconds without a response from the other half of the team.

Looking back, Johnson asked.

"Should we go find them?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"Nah. Their probably fucking around with a chemical set in one of the labs. You know Kenny."

Chuckling Roger replied.

"Yeah we know Kenny. Our luck he's making some hydrogen bomb with a water bottle and some tic tacs and we're all about to blow up sky high."

Joining in with the laughter, Johnson soon stopped at the door leading into the lunch hall to state.

"Yo, cap?"

Looking ahead with Roger behind me, he pointed towards the handle to say.

"That blood?"

Both Roger and I looked towards the metal handle, and on the frame rested a fresh print of blood.

Gently looking up I ordered.

"Stack up. Get ready to clear the room."

Nodding, the pair got in order. Johnson, me, and Roger. They both waited as I rested my hand on Johnson's shoulder. After a gentle look behind us, I patted his shoulder to order him in.

In less then five seconds we were all inside to see the room empty with nothing but more bones resting in between some tables.

"Clear left!" Stated Roger as Johnson added.

"Clear right!"

Getting my center I finished.

"Room clear."

Everyone soon got on me as I slowly looked around to order.

"Johnson, me and you are going to check the kitchen. Roger, you stay here and cover the exit."

"Yes sir." Replied Roger as he made his way for the door we entered from.

With Johnson ahead of me, I stood in back as he slowly pushed through the kitchen door.

As soon as we entered, we both widened eyes to see more bones resting along the ground. There was one larger adult set and it looked to be about ten or so smaller, kid sized sets.

"That's fucked." I stated as Johnson made his way on towards the rest of the kitchen.

Approaching the bodies, I covered my mouth to the sight. I never once seen dead kids like this.

Slowly getting on my knees, I twisted my head to the bodies for a closer look.

Everything became wrong as I saw some of them had been shot in the head.

"What the...?" I said to myself in confusion as I heard Johnson shout from across the room.

"Clear!"

Looking back to him as he made his way over to me, I pointed to the kids and stated.

"Some of these kids Johnson were shot."

In confusion, Johnson got a look for himself to say in loss of the situation.

"Who would have done that?"

Both of us were lost in the conversation as we heard from outside the room.

"AGHHH!"

Immediately we knew it came from Roger.

"Roger!" I shouted in fear as we bashed back out into the cafeteria to see he was gone.

Johnson stopped behind me as shouted again.

"Roger! Where are you!?"

As silence took over, Johnson and I both panicked and looked towards the way we came as we heard a faint scream coming from down the hall.

In speed, we both took off to begin our pursuit after whatever it was that was after Roger.

As we ran down the halls we both stopped to the lights shutting off above our heads.

"Quarantine activated!" Stated an artificial voice as red dimmed lights began to come on around us.

Both Johnson and I began to panic as we began to hear all the doors around the facility shut tight around us.

"Captain!?" Shouted Johnson in need for an order as I was freaking out for a reason for all this madness.

As I went on thinking we heard as clear as day.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

Both our rifles raised to the ceiling, as whatever was in here with us; was walking right above our heads.

"What do we do Cap!?" Asked Johnson in fear as I heard something coming from the mess hall behind us.

Upon looking back I widened my eyes to the sight of a man making his way through the door and towards us. His body was limping and his voice gave off a nasty snarl as Johnson and I aimed towards him to order.

"Stop where you are!"

The man kept coming. It was impossible to see him due to the low light, but as he got closer and closer we began to see chunks of his body missing from in between the red glows hitting his shadow.

Shaking in my stance I shouted.

"I said to stop where you are!"

Not caring for my statement the man kept coming as Johnson opened fire.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The rounds connected to his chest, we could see the blood coming out from the force, but both of us remained in shock as the man kept coming.

"Captain?" He said to me in loss of words as I ordered.

"Run."

"What!?" He asked in response as I turned.

"I said run!"

Johnson took off after me, and as I jetted for the exit I looked back to see more then one shadow now behind us. They were all coming from the mess hall. How? It was clear. I said to myself as I neared the VEX chamber that was still wide open.

In all my speed I ran inside to turn to Johnson.

"In here!" I ordered as he got inside to begin helping me shut the large metal door.

The thing turned shut so slow, and as it neared the end both Johnson and I panicked to see a hand try and makes it's way in after us, but as the door shut tight the hand soon popped off it's owner to land in front of us.

"Holy shit!" Shouted Johnson as I slowly back up in shock.

Both of us focused on the door, but as Johnson slowly turned to look at me I noticed his eyes completely widen.

In utter fear, I stopped in my tracks to feel the warm breath of something behind me.

Johnson wouldn't move as I slowly forced my head to turn and see what it was.

My eyes soon rested on it. It was huge. Yellow eyes stared at me with a bone chilling smile of razor sharp teeth. Johnson was completely frozen as I went to back up.

It's breath soon hit me as I took up my rifle to try and aim.

"ROAUGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was an instant. I felt large claws rip into my stomach and in agony I looked up to see it lunge at my neck with it's blood stained teeth.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As I screamed in blood gurgling pain, Johnson panicked for his life and hit the switch on the door.

Dragging me to the ground under it's weight, I looked back with no chance of surviving to watch as the men behind the door began to pile in.

Johnson was soon overwhelmed in his efforts to run, and with my last breath I watched as he was tackled to the floor by what looked to be soldiers. They began to tare at his chest and neck as I widened my eyes to see Ben, Kenny, and Miller all joining in.

"AGHHHHHHH! AUGHHHHHHH! AGHHHHHH!" Johnson's screams echoed in my ears as I could see nothing but the beast on top of me tare off a large chunk of my skin.

He sucked it down his throat and in time came back for more. By then I had already shut my eyes and the pain was no more. But before I could die I heard one last thing.

"Quarantine lifted!"

**I hope your enjoying the story so far. I have another chapter ready to post tomorrow. Stay tuned for it and as always please leave a review.**

**mT Shadow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zone 10: Project Genesis**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV, VEX Chamber, 5:23pm.**

The dead feasted rampant on the two fresh corpses as Johnson still gagged under their bite. His hand was barely able to raise up off the blood covered ground but was cut short as the left side of his rib cage was opened wide exposing his beating heart to the hungry.

With a slow cold stare he lifted up his head to watch as one of the eaters reached in to pull it out before his eyes.

"Ahhhhh...Thump!"

His head instantly went back down in death as the killer's teeth ripped into the organ with ease to enjoy the pure blood within.

Now with nether of them alive and the fun just beginning to die down, the comm under Captain Rodriguez went off under the grip of the master hunter who was taring into his neck with the spinal cord now visible.

"Alpha 3-0 this is Super 2-7 on approach to VEX headquarters. You boys ready for pickup?"

The voice echoed everyone's ears as Project slowly reached for the device to grab a strong hold on it. Unaware on how it worked, he gently shook it to hear.

"Captain Rodriguez? This is Auper 2-7. Come in."

Finding a small button on the side, Project raised it to his face to reply.

**Sargent Moorland's POV, On approach to VEX Headquarters, 5:24pm.**

"Shhhhaa... ..d..aaaoo...ww."

Looking to my comm system as I hoovered the chopper over the building, I checked the channel as I only got static from the other line. Seeing it was on the correct channel I tried again.

"Alpha 3-0? This is super 2-7. I'm inbound to the pad on your request for evac. Please respond."

Letting go of the comm I awaited my response to get more static. In confusion, I switch op channels to radio command.

"General Hoffer sir. This is Super 2-7, please respond."

Quickly I got back.

"What is it Super? You get to the pad yet for pick up?"

Looking down to the pad through my door window I replied to the General.

"Yes sir, but Alpha is not responding. I tried three times already and I only got static. Please advise."

"Have you landed?" Asked Hoffer in anger as I replied.

"No sir. I'm still waiting for...?" I was cut off roughly.

"Super, I don't care what your getting from Alpha 3-0, just land that chopper and radio them again."

"Yes sir." I replied in a calm tone as I let the comm down to retake control of the chopper.

Softly turning my rudders to the left, I brought in the chopper for a gentle touch down on the pad below.

I could see the large metal door leading down into the building from my window, and as I stared at it I went back to the previous comm channel to say again.

"Alpha 3-0, this is Super 2-7. I made touch down with the pad and I'm awaiting. Please respond. Captain Rodriguez?"

Letting the comm loose, I stared at the metal door as it remained shut and still. After some time I tried again.

"Super 2-7 to Alpha 3-0. Please advise your status, over?"

Leaning my head back on the seat, I let out a sigh as I continued to get static from the other line.

"What the fuck are they doing?" I asked myself as I switched channels.

"General Hoffer this is Super 2-7, over?"

He responded quite fast.

"Report Super 2-7."

Keeping my eyes on the door I replied.

"Alpha is still not responding sir. Should I return to base and await further orders?"

Immediately he replied.

"Super 2-7 if they are not responding then your advised to move in and locate them yourself. Ether way I need them back here so I can send in the cleanup crew. Understood?"

In concern I questioned.

"But General I'm by myself here. Shouldn't I...? "Again he cut me dead off.

"You have your orders Sargent! Get to it and report back to me once you have something useful!"

Letting go of the comm slightly I mumbled to him.

"Yes sir."

Gently putting the comm down on the radio, I made my exit out of the chopper.

As I stepped out I felt uneasy heading in alone. When I picked up that special forces soldiers from Delta team I could see some shit went down with him. You don't lose your whole team and walk out scared shitless covered in blood if something sure as fuck didn't happen.

Grabbing my sidearm, I rested it on my side to calmly get the door.

As it opened I saw that the lights were on and awaiting me.

This wasn't creepy at all.

Heading down the stairs, I neared the security checkpoint to see it was shut tight.

Approaching the controls I entered the code and watched as it opened slowly.

Carefully walking my way back out to the door, I widened my eyes as the complete other side of the door was covered in black ash and some bones.

"Holy shit." I said out loud as I walked through slowly to stare at a pair resting along the control station.

The door was knocked open and as I peeked my head in I found two more sets laying side by side.

"This is fucked up." I said to myself as I looked back down the hall to see not a soul in sight.

Forcing my body down the bright white hall with patches of ash between each step I took, I soon came to a large vault looking metal door. This had to be the main chamber.

Keeping a strong grip on my handgun, I stiffly entered to find two bodies resting on the ground.

My eyes instantly widened as I recognized who they were. Sargent Johnson and Captain Rodriguez. Both laid there dead with their bodies ripped apart.

In fear I began to move towards Rodriguez's corpse to see his whole neck was missing and black.

"Jesus Christ!" I said in utter disgust for his fate as I heard something behind me.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

Raising my weapon up to the door I found no one there.

My whole body began to shake in place as soon heard.

"Ughhhh...?"

Bringing my head back around I found Rodriguez trying to get up.

"Holy shit! Captain!" I shouted as I immediately put my gun down to assist him.

As my arm wrapped around him I shouted.

"We got to get you out of here!"

Not giving me a response, I looked back into his eyes to widen mine in complete fear.

They were pure yellow. And just as I went to move he lunged at me with his teeth ripping into my neck.

"AGHHHH!" I shouted as I sent my handgun into the side of his head, forcing him off me and to the ground below.

Blood gushed out of my neck as I soon heard from behind me.

"Rughhh! Ahhhh!"

As fast as I could I turned to see Johnson slowly getting up off the ground. His fucking chest was ripped wide open. He should be dead.

With fear in my whole system I quickly ran my way by him to get back out into the hall.

The second I entered however I was cut off my a huge group of people.

The lights exposed them in all their might as I immediately began to run for the exit.

Blood, guts, bones, all matters of their bodies were hanging out as they gave chase.

Making it to the door, I ran for the controls to try and close it as fast as humanly possible.

As the door began to close, I stepped out to see them all limping their way to it's frame.

Some even tried to get through but were torn in half as the steel shut on them.

Watching as three torso's hit the ground under me, I immediately began to open fire with my pistol as they were still alive.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I got two of them as I charged my way back for the chopper.

Climbing my way up the stairs I found it waiting, and with blood still pushing out my open wound I entered to start it up.

With the blades spinning up I went for my comm to shout.

"General Hoffer this is Super 2-7! Come in!"

"What is it 2-7!?" He asked sensing my fear as I checked the door to see no one coming.

Looking back to my comm I replied.

"Alpha 3-0 is down sir! And I'm losing blood fast! Please advise!" I begged as Hoffer immediately questioned.

"What do you mean Alpha is down!? What happened in there!?"

Grabbing the nearest cloth I could find in the chopper next to me, I pinned it to my neck and replied.

"I don't know sir! I went in like you ordered and I found Captain Rodriguez and Sargent Johnson in the VEX chamber! The Captain took a bite out of me sir!" I stated as I began to feel a wicked sting in my neck.

I got no response as I asked.

"Should I return to base sir?!"

After submitting the request, he questioned.

"What do you mean he took a bite out of you son?!"

Shutting my eyes to the pain I replied.

"He bit me sir! Took a chunk clean out of my neck! It fucking burns!" I stated as I looked back to the door to see that body making it's way up the stairs.

In complete fear I went for my sidearm as the General replied.

"Son I need you to...?" The man was crawling so fast, and before he could finish his sentence I opened my door to take aim and fire.

"BANG! BANG!"

My first round hit his neck but my second sent his head back as the General ordered.

"Report Super?!"

Shutting the door I got the chopper up in the air to reply.

"I can't stay here! I'm on my way back to base!"

Lifting off was rough due to my lack of blood, but as soon as it was stable the General urged.

"Super 2-7, I have a medical team waiting for you upon arrival. I want a full debrief when you return.

Getting control of the chopper I replied.

"Yes sir. I'll be there ETA seven minutes."

The comms went silent as I felt my neck burning me from the inside out.

**Amy's POV, R.R.T.S Headquarters, 5:35pm.**

"Yes I got it. Where should I take it?" I asked my employer as I hid myself with a stolen cellphone from one of the marines.

After getting a response I questioned.

"What are you talking about?! I barely made it out with it!"

My employer had me at a boil as I then wondered.

"So what do I do about this?!"

"Are you serious?!" I questioned in anger as he yelled back in force of my hostility.

Shutting my eyes and placing my hand on my forehead in anger, I calmly replied.

"Yes sir."

Upon hanging up on me, I took the infection from my lab coat and shouted to myself.

"Fuck!"

Now I was left in confusion on how to proceed. I got the fucking infection like they told me too but now I'm told I fucked up and need to do something else. I went through hell to get this far just to get told I'm only halfway there.

"This is fucking bullshit!" I shouted to myself in my head as I slammed the cellphone down to the ground.

"Bash!"

The whole thing shattered into pieces as I now stood there in deep thought of how to continue.

**Shadow's POV, Barracks, 5:35pm.**

Approaching the bad memories of my squad, I neared the barracks to find Ralph standing by the door.

After helping me to the shower I told him to wait for me here. Kid is a real eager one to help and listen.

As I approached with fresh quills and clean clothes, I stated.

"Your really here."

Smiling as I continued to limp my leg, he replied.

"I promised I would listen."

Quickly getting under my shoulder to help me walk I replied.

"Thank you."

After getting me through he stated.

"It's not a problem."

Urging him to help me to my bunk, I got down on the mattress to ask.

"Did Hoffer want anything while I was gone?"

Shaking his head he replied.

"I haven't seen him since he told me to watch out for you."

Slowly looking to my lap I asked.

"So you wana sit? Or just stand there kid?"

Taking his chance he replied.

"Sorry. I didn't want to intrude."

Looking to Reaper's bunk he sat on I replied.

"Not like anyone will use it any more."

Sensing my saddened tone Ralph asked.

"So what happened?"

Gently looking back to his white face I asked myself.

"Where to start?"

Watching as I got comfortable, Ralph seemed sincerely interested as I started off by saying.

"We got sent to Zone 10. You ever hear of it?"

Nodding Ralph replied.

"I heard it was some sort of dig site."

Nodding back I replied.

"It's a little more then that I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" He wondered as I looked into his eyes.

Gently feeling my hands I replied.

"We were told a breach occurred in a section of the labs. NASA had it on lock-down till we arrived and went in."

"What was the mission?" He asked next as I saw Amy making her way by the door. She stopped to look in on me to see Ralph sitting in front of me awaiting the answer.

Seeing that I was looking behind him, Ralph turned to make eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry. Was I interrupting you two?" She asked with a smile as she walked in to approach Ralph and myself.

I lowered my feelings back to the ground as she looked to me. Ralph who was the focus of her attention now quickly replied.

"I don't think so."

Both heads went back to me for a solid answer, and in time, I looked back up to see Amy looking deep into my eyes.

Bringing myself forward in tone I replied.

"Of course not. I was just trying to explain to him what we went through up there."

Nodding slowly, Amy replied.

"Oh. I can go Shadow if you'd like."

"No!" I urged her in instinct as she looked to me in a caught off guard way.

Taking her hand I then stated.

"I need help."

Accepting my touch after ruining her life, Amy came to my aid and got set down next to me. Her lab coat brought back bad memories as the dry blood seemed to stare at me in all it's anger.

Ralph was kind enough to wait as I asked her.

"Did you talk to Hoffer?"

Nodding she replied.

"Yeah, we talked."

"And?" I wondered as she still held my hand.

"He's...skeptical."

Looking to my lap I replied.

"I figured. Guy probably thinks I'm a nut after how I acted."

Bringing my hand close for my full attention Amy replied.

"No one blames you for acting that way Shadow. You had every right too. The General can't discharge you for hurting."

Looking slightly back to Ralph I replied to her.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Amy. Look around. I'm the only one here. This shouldn't be. Everyone should be here now. Why am I the one to live and people like Cruz and Kid are the one's to die?" I wondered in a sad state as she went silent.

Ralph just sat there in silence. In a way, I think he just wanted to listen and not seem like he was there at all. It's...new to me.

Gently placing a hand on my back Amy replied.

"What happened to the others wasn't your fault. You survived because you were strong. That's what you need to be now Shadow to get through this. Strong."

Looking into her eyes I questioned.

"Strong like I had to be to put a bullet in both their heads? Or strong like you and ignore the situation around you like nothing else mattered other then your fucking work?"

Amy instantly went up in flames as Ralph just muttered to himself.

"Oh nooo."

Getting in my face Amy replied.

"How dare you! I went through all that shit just as much as you did Shadow! And your going to sit here and tell me I don't care one bit for their deaths!?"

Raising my stance to her I replied in equal force.

"Let me make something very clear to you Amy! I went through hell on that planet while you sat in a fucking lab! I did horrible things! Seen worse! I had to kill Reaper! I had to put Cruz out of his misery! And on top of everything I had to kill Kid and deal with this infection! I barely survived and for what!?" I asked her as she stared at me deeply.

Taking my time to stand I shouted to her face.

"I get to come back here! See all these fucking beds empty! I got a command who doesn't believe a word I say about what really happened on Zone 10, and I got an ex-girlfriend who acts like everything is over with now just because we escaped that hellhole! You may not have had the chance to get to know them, but that doesn't give you the right to act like their expendable! Rosin protected you with his life! Everyone did! Kid looked up to you and you don't care at all that he's dead! You have no heart you fucking bitch!"

With a red face I vented out the heat coming from system and watched as she got up to leave.

Soon enough she slammed the door leaving me with Ralph who said under his breath.

"Wow."

Looking to the ground in anger that I just said that to her, I asked Ralph.

"I fucked up right?"

Nodding Ralph replied in kind.

"Just a little."

Nodding back, I retook my seat and laced my hands on my face to breath deeply into my palms.

As I sat there in agony, Ralph wondered.

"You going to go apologize to her?"

Looking up into his eyes I replied.

"Not right now. I think we both need time apart. It worked once already."

Picking up on my past breakup Ralph asked.

"How long were you guys together?"

"Since high school, but we broke up last year."

"Why?" He asked next as I let both my hands rest down on my legs.

"Her job was more important then me. I'll put it that way to keep things short for you."

"So wait? She was on Zone 10 with you?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"She worked there. Claims she was just an assistant for the head scientist, but I don't buy it for a second. I know her and her education. She wouldn't accept that position for the amount of effort she spent in school. Plus her attitude alone would keep her from being some other guy's bitch. I know she just doesn't want to tell me, but I couldn't blame her. I really never showed her the right amount of support I should have back then. It's my fault we broke up any way. What just happened is a perfect example of what a douche bag I am when I'm put on the wrong side of the road between us. I'm not meant for her. I don't deserve her."

Letting my head drop once more Ralph urged.

"Maybe you two just need to spend more time together. I mean just you two together. No going to other planets to work. Cause it sounds like you two spent most of you relationship apart. I can only guess how much that has affected your efforts to get along with one another. You guys never had the time to truly understand each other. But I guess it's too late for that, huh?"

Nodding I replied.

"You may be right though. I left to join R.R.T.S when we first got together. I thought starting ahead with a career would help our future out greatly. I wanted a family with her. That's the reason I did this. I wanted money and a stable home to raise my kids in. Maybe she just saw it differently." I stated with a lowed tone as he gently tapped my knee to get me to look up at him again.

As our eyes locked he asked.

"Did you ever tell her that?"

Nodding, I replied.

"Yeah. Long time again."

"Maybe she needs to hear it again." He urged as I nodded once to reply.

"Maybe."

Letting my body straighten, I asked.

"Where's your team kid? They have to be looking for you."

Looking behind him as men ran by the door, he looked back to me to reply

"Actually I'm assigned to General Hoffer as a special duty soldier."

"Personal guard?" I questioned as he nodded slightly.

"In a way. According to him I'm a guard, errand runner, and in doubt, a last line of defense in case of an emergency."

"Sounds like he's just going to use you as a shield. What's your M.O.S?"

Looking to a patch on his arm, he replied.

"Radio operator."

Nodding in respect to the young kid, I continued to listen as he added.

"I also learned basic medicine in training and I have an excess knowledge with computers, but that came with being a loner most of my high school days.

Cracking a smile I replied.

"I know what you mean."

Giving me a smile of his own, I wondered as I looked to his patch.

"Have you ever worked with anyone before?"

Shaking his head he replied.

"Not really. I mean in boot camp. But ever since I passed I have been stationed with the General. And other officers."

In confusion, I questioned.

"Doesn't that bother you? I mean you joined the core to serve and protect. Not serve an officer and protect his morning coffee."

Beginning to laugh, Ralph soon replied.

"It's not so bad. General Hoffer is a nice guy when you get to know him. He's never treated me wrong. Sure he gets a little mad when problems arise with others around his ops, but never once has he mistreated me. I kind of like it. It's easy."

Nodding I replied to him.

"It can't always be that simple Ralph. I mean what happens when something bad really does happen? Or if you get transferred to a team for a combat mission? Are you able to handle that new pressure?" I wondered as he lowered his head to reply.

"I got a perfect score on my marksmen test in boot camp. I spent my first year of service in Afghanistan working with a bomb squad for I.E.D's and I have killed people before lieutenant. It comes with the job. I just don't see a problem in wanting to stay away from things that can kill me and enjoy my life, you know?"

In an understanding tone I replied.

"I get it. I'd just hate to see you get killed cause you weren't prepared."

Nodding Ralph urged.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

Giving him a smile I slowly looked around the room to wonder.

"Do you still want to know what happened to me? Or should we just wait since we got off course?"

Chuckling Ralph quickly replied.

"I'm all ears."

Looking into his eyes feeling a slight bit of happiness to know him now, I replied with a small smile.

"Okay. Where were we?"

Giving it a quick thought, I stated to my own question.

"Ah the mission. We were sent to Zone 10 to like I said to investigate a breach that occurred in one of the sections of the facility. Our job was to go in, kill whatever was causing the breach, locate any survivors of the research team inside, and have everything secured for extraction. It was meant to be a simple in and out mission. Nothing was every said to us that could indicate otherwise. But by the time we found out what the problem was one of our own was dead. Reaper." I uttered as I looked slightly under my feelings to manage to go on to Ralph who continued to listen quietly.

"He was ripped apart. The threat took his life and before he died we tried everything to save him. But in the end...he gave up. We couldn't save him." Sensing my hurt, Ralph said to me.

"I'm sorry."

Shaking my head once I replied.

"You have no need to be kid. No one could do anything for him. We didn't even know the worst was yet to come." I stated, as Ralph looked on at me with interest for the rest of the story. Yet for multiple reasons ahead I grew worried he wouldn't believe me and remained silent.

Growing concerned Ralph asked.

"What's wrong?"

Looking back into his blue eyes I replied.

"The next part gets pretty unbelievable."

Quickly leaning in, Ralph said in strength.

"Hey? I told you I would listen to whatever you had to say to me. You walked in here broken an hour ago with blood all over you and your whole team missing from your side. I know something pretty unbelievable had to have happened in order for that to happen. Just tell me what happened next Shadow." He urged on as I nodded slowly to reply.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Getting back in his proper place a few feet across from me I continued.

"After Reaper died, the rest of us went in to find a way to get the power back on. I was with Rosin. He was the team medic and one of my best friends."

Nodding to my statement, Ralph watched my eyes as I went on to continue the story.

"We found a generator. He got it running while I covered the door. Unknown to us the thing that killed Reaper knew we were trapped and made a move in on us. He broke down the door and nearly killed me. If it wasn't for Rosin being there I would have died."

I went silent. My mind was running the blank on the memory.

**Flashback, Shadow's POV, Research labs, Zone 10.**

My hands gripped this monster's arms as best as they could, but I felt as if I was trying to arm wrestle an elephant. The power was unmatched on my side.

Roughly pushing up on me, I began to panic as it took hold of my vest with it's claws.

I was losing this battle of strength, and all I could see was it's yellow eyes staring into my soul as it managed to get back on its ass to face me.

In force, I was beginning to be pushed down, and as my teeth showed and I growled in all my attempts to hold it back from Rosin, I widened my eyes to see the lights come back on above us.

My eyes widened in fear as I got a solid look at it.

It was completely brown and scaly, and had the muscles of a rhino. It's teeth were pure white as it growled back in a large, almost mammal sounding tone. It's face also held me locked, as I saw it had a small flat nose, and large yellow eyes that glared into my heart. It's claws were as thick and long as I tiger's, and as I was now pushed back down on my back, I watched as it went for my neck again.

I tried my hardest to hold back it, but in time it reaches me, pinning me into the metal floor.

I began to gag in seconds as I felt it crushing me, but as I went to reach for my knife that rested on my leg, I saw Rosin come flying back on top of it in force.

Immediately, it got on its feet to swing at him.

Rosin quickly ducked and went for his sidearm, and as it pulled up and out of his pouch, I went for my shotgun that rested a few feet away.

As my hands took hold of the grips, I looked back to see Rosin pull the trigger.

"BANG! BANG!"

One bullet hit the floor, as the other hit the thing in it's side, and as I went to stand up, we both panicked as it reached for a large metal lab cart next to it to throw.

BASH!

Rosin was hit right in the head and immediately I aimed back up to find it gone.

It was so fast; I didn't even see it leave during the time it took me to duck the debris that came off the cart it threw.

As it was gone, I looked back at the floor to see Rosin down and bleeding from the top of his skull.

His brown fur was turning red as I got on my knees to check his pulse.

He was there, and as I went to hold his wound, I went to comm to yell.

"Man down!"

**End of Flashback.**

"Rosin was hurt in the process of saving my life. That thing cracked his skull open with a lab cart. I thought he was dead at first but to my surprise kid, he wasn't." I stated towards Ralph as he nodded and asked.

"What attacked you guys? It must have been pretty big to have thrown a lab cart." He stated as I nodded.

"It was. It's bigger then you. It's bigger then me. The fucking thing was a rhino of a beast. Brown skinned and flat nosed with razors for teeth."

Ralph looked surprised as I went on.

"It had big claws on it's hands and feet. It was also fucking fast. I swear it could dodge a bullet at times."

Remaining silent as I stopped, Ralph looked on at me in concern for the rest as I got my bearings together.

Gently feeling the scars on my face, I mumbled to him.

"It's something you'd have to see to believe kid."

Nodding Ralph replied.

"I bet. Did it kill everyone?"

Nodding very slowly I replied.

"It had help."

"So it wasn't the only thing there?" He questioned as I nodded again.

"There was another. We never really saw it. It looked like a spider. Had that many eyes on it's head and it was a slick bastard."

"Did you kill it?" He wondered as I shrugged my shoulders to reply.

"I don't know. But I did kill the fucker that started it all."

Growing wide in eyes Ralph listened on as I said.

"After it got done killing everyone, but me, Amy, and Kid; who was the newest addition to our team. We had no other option but to blow the place to hell.

"And that killed it?" He questioned as I nodded to him in response.

Looking on at me in a surprising way, Ralph then asked.

"You said before that when he killed Reaper, that you didn't know the worst was yet to come. What did you mean?"

Looking directly into his eyes I replied.

"He came back."

With nothing but confusion for the answer I gave him, Ralph questioned.

"What do you mean he came back?"

Letting my hands fold together I replied.

"He came back from the dead."

In absolute disbelief Ralph questioned.

"The dead?"

Nodding, I went silent as he then asked.

"But how? How's that sort of thing possible?"

This was the hard part now. Even harder then trying to convince him I fought a monster. Looking deep into his eyes I replied with uncertainty.

"I don't really know."

Pausing my speech, Ralph watched on as I continued after a few seconds of trying to piece this all together so that maybe he may believe me.

"The monster that killed him, bit him, like I said."

Nodding to me, Ralph stared right back into my eyes as I went on.

"When it bites you, and you die. You come back. Sometimes it's quick. Other times it's long. But in the end you come back and your not who you once were."

"What happens?" He asked in a curious way as I gulped down some of my feelings to reply.

"The muscles where you get bit turn black in color. They harden and it feels numb at first. But as it goes away it starts to burn. It burns like a fire is in your body. You feel like your going to melt. Slowly after all that it will force your body to shut down.

"So it's an infection." Stated Ralph as I nodded.

In confusion as I looked away, Ralph questioned.

"How do you know so much about it?"

In a scared way of how he would react, I slowly moved my shirt aside so he could the disfigured skin under it where I was bit.

With wide eyes Ralph leaned in to see.

"You were bit?!" He asked in a shocked tone as I nodded.

"Twice actually. The first one to come was my neck."

"Why aren't you dead?" He wondered as I looked back to him to reply.

"Amy found a cure for it."

"A cure?" He questioned as I covered back up my wounds.

"During our last few hours there she found a way to kill the infection. It worked on me, but...?" Ralph sat by in a serious respect for me as I went silent.

"But what?" He wondered as I grabbed onto my courage to say.

"It didn't work on Kid. He got bit and he turned."

In confusion Ralph questioned.

"So the cure worked on you but not him? Why?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"I don't know. Maybe it's all by chance. Ether way he turned and I...I killed him."

Feeling the weight of the statement under me, I shut my eyes as Ralph went silent.

Every bit of my body was absorbed by sadness as I pictured it all before me once again.

**Flashback, Shadow's POV, VEX chamber, VEX headquarters. **

"Do it Shadow."

My fingers twitched the trigger, and as I hesitated he said.

"You wana set the world free? Start with the last person you have left. End this suffering Shadow! DO IT!" He ordered in anger as our eyes locked in loss.

"I don't want this. I don't wana be a monster. I just wanted go home."

Kid saw my loss of hope now, and in reaction he replied.

"Don't worry about the infection Shadow. It all ends with me. All the pain. All the dead friends. It all started with the infection and now there is only one part of it left to deal with. Question is, are you able to do it?"

My mind filled with anger, and in focus, I pinned the barrel down on his forehead.

Giving me a smile Kid ordered.

"Do it. Kill me Shadow. Kill your only friend. Kill me. Kill me! KILL ME!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt my finger pull.

"BANG!"

**End of flashback.**

The gunshot I remembered like and echo from the lost, and my ears twitched as Ralph's comm link, that rested on his chest went off.

"Ralph! Report in!" It was Hoffer.

Looking to him as he went for the comm, Ralph took hold of it to reply.

"Ralph here. What's wrong General?"

Looking into my eyes as he awaited the response, Hoffer came back to order.

"Get your ass to the air pad now! I got a bird coming in I need you at!"

In confusion Ralph questioned.

"What about the lieutenant sir?"

Almost immediately Hoffer replied.

"Leave him! We have more urgent matters right now to deal with!"

"Yes sir." Replied Ralph as he offered me a hand up to my feet.

Taking it, I asked.

"You guys expecting someone?"

Shaking his head, Ralph began to walk me to the door to reply.

"Not that I was told. Anyway lieutenant I should get going. You going to be okay for a bit without me?"

Nodding my head as he began to leave for his duty, I stopped in my tracks to shout.

"Hey kid!"

Quickly looking back, I said.

"Thanks for listening."

Giving me a sharp smile and a nod, Ralph replied while continuing his way down the hall.

"No problem! We can continue later tonight if you wana."

Smiling back I replied.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

Making his way out of sight, I released my happy thoughts to look back into my barracks. No matter the state I was in the empty beds still brought reality back to my soul.

Keeping my body pinned along the halfway point between the room and the hall, I was caught off guard as another hedgehog made his way into view from the opposite side of where Ralph just went to. Making his way towards me, we locked eyes to stare at one another as time seemed to slow down.

His blue eyes glared at me. Both our quills matched to the point. Jet black and he also had some thin yellow streaks. Wearing a sleeveless combat vest, and some camo green BDU's, I watched as he passed me by to head off into one of the barracks.

Watching as the door shut from down the hall, I recalled his uniform. He's a step under me. Meaning he's part of another combat unit. Not R.R.T.S, but maybe a team like those guys who got off the chopper during my last few moments at VEX headquarters. I can't imagine every having a team again. And to be honest, I don't want one.

Making my way back inside the lonely room, I looked around to let out a low sigh.

"Now what?" I asked myself out loud as I made my way for my bed.

Gently flopping on the comforter, I placed the back of my head on the pillow and decided to try and catch up on some sleep. I knew I needed that more then anything and it would only be a matter of time till General Hoffer came in to discharge me of duty. Until then I can at least have one more moment of piece in the one place I always felt was home.

Letting my eyes shut and my breathing steady, I soon gave in to my dreams.

**Shit hits the fan next chapter and I hope you all will be reading still when it comes out. Please review and if you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask them via private message.**

**mT Shadow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zone 10: Project Genesis**

**Chapter 4**

**Ralph's POV, R.R.T.S Headquarters, Air-pad, 5:45pm.**

As I stood by at the air-pad it was becoming apparent to me that this was more then a standard drop off. A medical team was preparing themselves and behind them near the entrance was a fire team. This had to be something else.

As we all waited for the chopper, we soon began to hear it's blades coming from the distance. Everyone got in position as I stood by as a standard guard.

The chopper was shaky. It came in pretty fast, and as it neared the pad I noticed the door had blood on it.

Getting my M9 out from it's holster, I raised it to my front as the chopper itself roughly landed before us.

Almost immediately, the fire team moved up to pilot's door to go for the handle.

Pulling it open, the leader to the team panicked as the pilot himself came out into his arms.

"Medic!" He shouted as it was clear he was barely alive.

Upon moving in, I found the man was bleeding bad from somewhere, but as I managed to get my eyes directly on it; the men were moving him to a stretcher.

However, the second they got him placed, my eyes widened to see the pilot had a chunk of his neck missing. It was covered in dry blood, but as I leaned over the shoulder of a fellow marine, I began to feel fear as I saw the muscles under his blood were turned black.

"Get him inside!" Ordered the lead medic as the others began to run him through the door.

Everything in my right mind was telling me to follow, and in haste, I made my way after them just in case the lieutenant was right about what he said.

**Normal POV.**

As blood trailed inside from the brain dead pilot of Super 2-7, the marines on duty began to approach the chopper itself. Their goal now is to secure it.

Inside the chopper however stored something only the crazy believed existed. With deep breaths going through it's flat nose Project made himself home in the chopper's crew section, hunched in the middle of the sealed off part of the chopper.

As he looked for his moment to move, the sound of his prey could be heard outside. All it would take to find him would be to open one of the doors leading inside the chopper.

"Secure the chopper private!"

**Private Jeremy Fredric's POV, ****5:49pm.**

Putting my rifle down to my side, I made my way for the chopper's crew section to find the door slightly jammed.

"Ughh!" I grunted as I pulled as hard as I could.

It quickly became a problem for me as my CO came over to shout.

"What's wrong!?"

Looking into his eyes I replied.

"The doors jammed sir."

Giving the door a look, my CO took the handle to pull for himself.

Getting no results, he ordered me.

"Take it with me Private."

Nodding, we both got a hold of the door and pulled.

With our combined strength, the door finally slid open for us.

Getting our eyes refocused, my CO and I looked in to find it empty.

Nodding, my CO ordered.

"Get this baby cleaned and refitted. General Hoffer wants it airborne in twenty."

Nodding back, I watched as my CO left me to my duties.

**Ralph's POV, Medical bay, 5:52pm.**

The medics ordered me aside as I tried my best to see what was going on.

"Put pressure on his wound!" One ordered to another as General Hoffer came in to ask.

"What's going on!?"

Upon looking back, the lead medic replied.

"We barely got a pulse sir! He's fading! He's lost too much blood!"

Moving in to see for himself, I noticed his confused face as he addressed himself with the missing chunk of skin. Noticing the black on the inside of his body, he asked the medic.

"What's wrong with him!?"

Putting pressure on the open wound he replied.

"I don't know sir! His body is shutting down! I need adrenaline!" He stated as another medic handed him the shot.

Quickly injecting the man, we all witnessed by; as his vitals increased slightly.

Quickly reacting to it, the medic looked to Hoffer to state.

"I need you to move out of the way sir!"

Obeying, General Hoffer moved backwards towards me to order the man.

"Do whatever it takes son to save this man!"

"Yes sir!" Replied the medic as Hoffer took me by the arm to ask.

"What happened?!"

Beginning to drag me away and towards the door, I replied in equal confusion.

"He landed the chopper out at the pad and when the team moved in he was already out-cold."

"So he said nothing!?" He questioned fast as I nodded and watched as he took a moment to look away in thought.

Coming back to me, he ordered.

"Alright, I don't know what happened yet, but I need you to go check in with the pad team and help secure my bird."

"For what sir?" I wondered as he looked back at the pilot to reply.

"I'm sending a team back to VEX HQ to try and confirm the situation."

In concern, I replied.

"With all due respect General, you sent Charlie and Alpha team in already and we got nothing from them. That's fourteen men sir and now we got a pilot who comes back with a chunk missing from his neck? Sir? I don't want to rude, but sending more men may just be a bad idea."

Looking directly into my eyes, Hoffer then asked.

"So what do you think Corporal I should do about this?"

Watching my tone I replied.

"I think the lieutenant may have been telling the truth about what happened there and we should...?" I was cut off almost as fast as the medics were working.

"The lieutenant lost his whole team. Is going on eighteen hours no sleep or food. And he's shell shocked. What he told me and what he must have told you is a bunch of crap!"

"So how do you explain this sir?! It's a little ironic!"

Growing enraged Hoffer shouted.

"I don't know and I don't care! But I intend to find out! That's why Bravo team is getting prepped and their getting ready to go find out!"

"But sir!" I tried to to say to him as he made his way out the door to stop and yell.

"But nothing! Now you do your fucking job Ralph and get out to that chopper!"

Staring right into my eyes, I replied in obedience.

"Yes sir."

Heading off to god only knows, General Hoffer soon left my sight for me to look back at the medics who continued to work on the pilot. From where I stood, I could see his vitals dropping rapidly. Everything was telling me to stay, but being a soldier was my duty. Making my way out the room, I forced myself back out to the chopper to find the pad empty and the soldier on duty missing.

I knew the guy who was suppose to be here. He's not the type to disobey and order.

"Jeremy!?" I shouted as I approached the chopper to find the doors shut.

Stopping in front of the pilot's door, I took noticed of the blood still on the handle and gently reached for it with my left hand.

Slowly opening the hatch, I looked inside to find the front empty.

Gently putting my gun back in it's holster, I picked myself up onto the side step to get a better view inside.

As my eyes looked around, I spotted the comm system was covered in drops of red and a rag laid on the copilots chair drenched in blood. Guy must have tried his best to hold it back while flying here.

Gently lowering myself back onto the pad, I made my way for the crew door.

As I neared, I found something sticking out of the door.

In confusion, I leaned in to see it was a thin black strap of some sort.

"Jeremy?" I said in concern as I reached for the handle.

Grabbing a strong hold on the door, I began to pull to feel it was jammed slightly.

"Ughhhh! Come on you!"

With all my strength I pulled as hard as I could to widen my eyes as the door suddenly shot open with the strap falling to the edge of the chopper floor.

Focusing my eyes inside, I found an AR-15 resting on the deck of the chopper.

Slowly reaching in, I pulled on the rifle's grip to find more blood resting on the gun's frame.

Bringing it in to my face, I widened my eyes to feel the blood was warm.

"Oh shit." I mumbled as I looked ahead to see a shadow coming from behind me.

In speed, I turned to find Jeremy no less then a foot behind me with part of his neck missing.

Before I could even react, he lunged sending both his hands towards me. In confusion, I brought the rifle up sideways to force his grip onto the barrel and the butt of the gun instead of me.

"Raughh! His teeth were covered in red goo as I was forcefully pushed back into the chopper with him beginning to go for my own neck."

"Jeremy! Stop!" I ordered him as he kept pushing.

With my back bending backwards into the chopper, I panicked and sent the rifle aside forcing him to fall into me. But before he could get his chance, I ducked out and ran around to face him from behind.

Slowly turning for me, I shouted.

"Stop Jeremy! It's me! Ralph!"

Giving me a snarl of his voice, I went for my sidearm to point it at him.

"I'll shoot!" I stated as he took a step forward.

With my hands shaking, I held back from the threat and began to back up towards the edge of the roof as he kept coming for me.

Placing myself no more then five feet from certain death, I began to panic as he charged once more sending me off my feet and onto the ground under him.

My head dangled off the side of the building as he tried to pin his head down into mine.

He was going to try and kill me. I had no other choice.

Sending my knees up under his stomach, I pushed my hands up on his shoulders and watched as I sent him over my head and off the roof.

In shock, I immediately turned to look as he plummeted down over ten stories to smash into the pavement below.

Breath after breath of anxiety left my system as I pushed myself back to my feet to make haste for the entrance leading back inside. I had to inform the General before anything else went wrong.

**Normal POV, Medical bay, 6:05pm.**

Three men tended to the pilot, but after five minutes of trying the man died out from blood loss. Or so they thought.

Focusing now on examining what could have gone wrong, one of the medics panicked in complete fear as the pilot lunged forward biting deep into his forearm, taring the flesh off his bones as the other two pinned him back down to the bed.

Backing up to the nearby bed, the infected medic looked down to see the missing chunk to his arm as his friends asked.

"You okay!?"

Feeling the instant burn in his body, he shook his head and stumbled to stay on his feet.

As this went on, the pilot began to spit up blood and try his hardest to keep lunging at the men in front of him.

With barely enough to keep him down, the lead medic shouted.

"We need help in here!"

In a split second, the pilot broke free and sent his body forward grabbing a hold of the man's neck and pinning him to the ground in front of the bed.

Blood squirted out as his teeth ripped into his skin. The only remaining man who could only try and help now, went forward wrapping his arms around the pilot to scream.

"Get off him!"

As the dying medic now choked to death on his own blood, the pilot took advantage and bit down into his suppressor's arm.

"Aghhhh!"

Dragging him down into the side of the bed, no one could help as his hands pushed deep, breaking through his chest and beginning to rip into his ribcage.

Stumbling to the door, the man who was first bit made his way out for help, unknowing it was already too late.

**Ralph's POV, General Hoffer's office, 6:07pm.**

General Hoffer sat idly by at his desk as I barged in to get his immediate attention away from his paperwork and towards my clearly shown fear for what just happened.

"General Hoffer sir!" I shouted as he got up from his desk to approach me.

"What is it Ralph? What happened?" He asked sensing something was wrong.

Breathing heavy still I replied.

"We have a problem sir!"

Urging me to keep going he ordered.

"Well out with it son! What is it!?"

Looking into his eyes I went to reply, but was cut off by the loud speaker that was placed in the corner of his office.

"All teams on alerts! We have a code red situation!"

"What the...!?" Questioned Hoffer as the man on station went on to order.

"All combat teams, report to med labs! We have a code red! I repeat code red!"

Pushing by me, I followed the General back down the hall to watch as we were cut off by Echo team who was also being followed by Foxtrot and Omega towards the med bay. Grabbing a hold of my arm General Hoffer asked in force and concern.

"What happened!?"

Looking back into his eyes I replied.

"I was attacked at the air-pad by Private Fredric! He tried to eat me sir!" I stated as his eyes widened and looked back at the men running towards the med bay.

Getting straight, I asked.

"You still think the lieutenant was lying sir!?"

Looking right back at me, he shook his head and stated.

"I'm going to head to the medical bay to see for myself; just what is going on! You go link up with him and await further orders!"

In confusion, I questioned.

"But sir!"

Making his way backwards the General replied.

"I'll be fine Corporal! Just go find the lieutenant and report in once you have him!"

Nodding, I made my way back towards the barracks to find another combat team making their way by me and towards the med bays. This is fucking insane.

Rushing my way down the hall, I approached Shadow's barracks to find it shut tight.

Quickly going for the handle, I pulled it open find him sleeping on his bunk. How isn't he up? He must be exhausted if the loud speaker isn't waking him.

Making my way to his side, I began to shake his shoulder.

"Lieutenant!? Wake up!"

It took some effort, but with enough force his eyes began to open.

**Shadow's POV, 6:13pm.**

Feeling someone shaking me from my slumber, I opened my eyes to find Ralph over me with a scared look all over his face. Seeing that I was now awake he stated.

"We got a problem!"

Gently making eye contact, I felt my heart drop as I saw something behind him.

"Come on! Get up!" He begged as I was frozen in place.

Noticing my fear, Ralph slowly turned to find the one thing I never hoped to see again in his face. Standing more then three feet above him and weighing over five hundred pounds, Ralph's eyes widened as Project sent his claw to the side of his waist, sending him over into Kid's and Borne's bunks.

Looking right back at me, I fell off the side of my bed to pin myself into Rosin's.

Project stared at me harder then anyone has before. His skin was a darker brown and I could see his wounds. Some of his flesh had been burned off his body from the blast of Zone 10 and among him held the scars of the bullet holes we all had the chance of giving to him.

With his body tense and ready to take me, I began to panic as he sent my bunk to the side to clear the space between us.

In a want for my life, I began to search for anything to defend myself with, but in the short time I had I was unable to locate a single thing. Leaving me helpless and alone until I heard from my side.

"Shadow!"

Looking over to find Ralph downed on the ground, I widened my eyes as he managed to toss me his M9.

As fast as I could, I scrambled it off the ground next to me to point it directly at Project's chest.

"BANG! BANG! BASH!"

With only two rounds off, Project took them like they were nothing and cut the rest off by slamming his knee into my neck.

"Ughhh! Ahhhhh!" Gasping for air, Project took his time to slowly reach for the gun that was now loose in my grip.

Taking it from my hand, I watched as he squeezed it in between his palm.

"Snap!"

The barrel didn't stand a chance. The gun lasted no more then three seconds, and in force the butt and the frame all broke off into pieces and components.

Without a smile, Project released the now useless sidearm and I watched with widened eyes as it scattered the floor in pieces.

Keeping his knee pinned deep in my throat, I began to try and fight back by sending my fists into his leg in hopes he would release me.

Taking no effect and running on pure anger for what I did to him, Project responded by sending his hand down to my head.

In pain and lack of air, I was then forced up by the skull with his thick claws wrapped around my head.

Immediately I began to kick my feet, and with a small growl Project readied his right hand for the kill.

Seeing his claws pull back, I widened my eyes as Ralph came out from the side to tackle into his waist.

Now caught off guard, Project released me and I quickly fell back to the ground to look for a way to help Ralph; who was roughly tossed into the wall and back down to the floor.

Locking his eyes back on me, I ran for the stairs leading to Cruz's quarters.

Taking his lead, Project pursued in behind me to follow me through the door.

In force, I turned to find him charging. I had no time to react or think, and was slammed back first into Cruz's desk.

Finding his laptop on my side, I took it into my hands to slam it down on his thick skull.

Feeling no pain from my attempt to hurt him, I widened my eyes to watch as he sent his hand into the side of my head.

"BASH!"

I never hit the ground harder then that. Everything spun in my dome as Project reached for me from above.

Just as he managed to get a hold of me, we both panicked as Ralph came in again to try and help.

Jumping onto his back and wrapping his arms under his chin, he shouted.

"I got you lieutenant! Find something to kill this thing!"

Crawling my way over to Cruz's footlocker, I opened it to hear Project slam his back into the wall with Ralph taking the hit.

Focusing back on the footlocker, I reached inside to find Cruz's old M1911 at the bottom.

Upon checking the clip, I pointed it back at Project to see his one good eye rest on me.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Blood dripped out the holes in his chest, and in reaction to the pain he reached back to grab a hold of Ralph and send him over his shoulder and towards me.

"Bash!"

Connecting to me, Ralph and I fell over to watch as Project made his exit for the door.

In all my speed, I tried to aim at him again.

"BANG! BANG!"

The rounds hit the wall as Project was too fast and managed to slip by and out the room.

Rolling off my side, I got up to run for the stairs to see Project trying to get in a vent that was in the corner of the ceiling.

Taking aim as he got the cover off and tried to get in, I fired off the last two rounds into his ass.

"BANG! BANG!"

Letting out a loud roar, the gun's receiver went back and I was forced to watch as he escaped through the maze of vents.

Making his way behind me, Ralph asked.

"Where'd it go!?"

Looking to the open vent, Ralph then asked.

"What the hell was that thing!?"

Putting the empty M1911 down to my side I replied.

"Project! The thing I told you about that wiped out my whole team on Zone 10!"

"I thought you said you killed it!" Stated Ralph as I shook my head.

"I thought I did! Nothing should have survived!"

Following me down the stairs, Ralph then questioned.

"Why is it here!?"

"Why else!?" I replied in anger as he went silent.

Making my way for the door, I stated.

"He wants me. He must be trying to finish the job he started on Zone 10. Oh my god...Amy."

Stopping in an instant concern, I turned to Ralph to ask.

"Where is she?!"

Giving me a confused response, Ralph replied.

"I don't know. She must be around here somewhere."

"We have to find her!" I stated in fear as I stepped out into the hall.

Making his way out behind me, Ralph questioned.

"We don't have time. The base is being attacked by those things as we speak lieutenant."

Looking to the left and then to the right, I replied.

"I can't just leave her Ralph!"

Grabbing onto my shoulder, he shouted into my face.

"We can't risk it right now! If she survived these things once lieutenant she's probably already getting out of here! That's what we need to do now! We can find her but we need to get to safety first!"

Pinning myself back first into the wall to think, I remained silent as screams could be heard off in the distance.

Taking my side, Ralph gripped me to say.

"She'll be okay lieutenant. I promise we can go after her after we get out of here alive."

Staring into his eyes sensing he was telling the truth, I slowly began to nod my head.

"Okay...okay."

Giving me a pat Ralph then asked.

"So what do we do now?"

Picking up my posture I replied.

"We need to get our hands on some weapons. Contact Hoffer and inform him we'll be at his position as soon as we get some gear."

Nodding to my order, Ralph went to his comm as I began the lead to the armory.

"General Hoffer it's Ralph. I have the lieutenant sir, but we have a really big problem."

Speeding my way towards the door, Ralph stayed close as the General replied.

"No shit we have a big problem! My men are going down like flies over here in medical! Where are you!?"

Making my way towards one of the weapon lockers, Ralph replied.

"We're at the armory getting fitted. Where are you?"

As I looked around the locker, I took back a strong hold of my worn black combat vest, and tossed it on to hear Hoffer reply.

"I'm with Echo team! We're falling back to the air-pad! Get your asses over here so we can leave!"

Taking a hold of a G36C and an M468 for Ralph, I handed him over the rifle as he replied.

"Yes sir. We're on our way."

Putting down the comm link, Ralph watched as I got all the ammo I could carry out and into the vest pouches. Grabbing some for himself, he asked.

"What's the plan?"

Loading my rifle and putting it over my shoulder, I looked back to him to reply.

"We finish here, then make our way to that air-pad like he said."

Taking a few clips for Cruz's handgun, I reloaded the weapon and continued on with my plan.

"Then we need to get some reinforcements to quarantine this building. If the infected get outside this infection can spread to the rest of the city. We can't let that happen."

Grabbing a couple grenades and putting them around my belt, Ralph then questioned.

"What about that big guy? He doesn't seem dumb enough to stay here."

Nodding as I put the M1911 in my holster, I took back a hold of my rifle to reply.

"He won't. He'll follow us. I know he will."

Sensing some fear in him, I finished getting loaded up and stated.

"We're going to be okay. Just stay close and aim for the head."

Nodding, Ralph followed as I ran for the door. Looking back into his eyes before we could leave, I ordered.

"Remember, aim for the head. Don't let them get close and you'll be fine."

Giving me another nod, we pushed out towards the end of the barracks to hear gunfire going off from further down the base.

Staying at my six, I peered around a corner to see it clear. Ralph followed as I moved in; to continue his position behind me as we neared the next turn.

**Ralph's POV, 6:25pm.**

I stood right next to the lieutenant's side as he hesitated to turn down the next hall. Watching as he seemed to be focusing in on something, I glanced down to see him take hold of his combat knife. Moving a foot back, I widened my eyes as he sent his blade around the edge to pierce the head of an infected who seemed to be wandering aimlessly.

My whole body jolted back as he sent him off the wall and to the ground under him.

Putting his blade back in his vest, I locked eyes on him to see him nudge his head forward for me to take the lead.

Nodding to his command, I took the front now and led us down the hall where we were now nearing the action.

Peeking out the side of the wall, I widened my eyes to see blood everywhere. Soldiers from Echo and Foxtrot were laying dead with infected at their ribs, and as I just stared in shock Shadow came around to see for himself.

Just as his eyes took notice of the situation, both him and I panicked to see that big fucker he called Project making his way around the corner. Immediately the lieutenant took the wall across from me to order.

"Shhhh."

Nodding, we both continued to watch as he took his nose to the air above him.

"Sniff! Sniffffff! Urghhhh?"

Sensing something wrong, I looked over to see Shadow prepping a grenade.

In confusion, I watched as he got it in his hand to look back at me and whisper.

"Go for the chopper kid."

Shaking my head I replied.

"Your coming with me."

Looking me dead in the eyes, he replied.

"I'll be there, but I need to slow him down."

Looking back to the infected, I widened my eyes as some of the dead began to rise.

"Go." Ordered the lieutenant as I looked back to him to order.

"You better come back."

Giving me a nod Shadow urged.

"Just give me five minutes. Now your going to run on the count of three."

Nodding, I placed my gun up to watch his fingers as he began to count down.

Three. Two. One.

With a sharp turn, I widened my eyes and ran passed the lieutenant as he released the grenade to send it down the hall towards the infected who caught a glimpse of me passing by.

**Shadow's POV, 6:29pm.**

Running the corner with my rifle up and the grenade out, I took aim on Project as he spotted the explosive and jumped his way into the medical bay for cover.

"BOOM!"

The infected before it's radios were turned to nothing but mere paste, as I ran the corner into medical to find Project making his way further in towards ER.

As I took aim, he looked back to send a nearby medical cart that was in his running path back towards me in hopes to render me unconscious like he did to Rosin.

From past memories, I ducked under and opened fire as he made it towards the entrance to ER.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Catching his leg, I got a glimpse of him fumbling down to the ground. Taking my chance, I ran after in hopes to find to him down, but to be cut off by two infected medics who snarled for me to meet their teeth.

In speed, I dropped them with two well place shots; to push my way by to find Project trying to bust through the ER exit door with his weight.

Taking aim as he prepared his charge, I opened fire taking half my mag with it, to watch as he sent the door off it's frame to head out into the halls beyond with over five more rounds placed in his meaty back.

Blood dropped off his wounds as I stopped halfway to the door to see more infected reacting to the noise and making their way in through where he created his exit.

Showing my teeth, I opened fire.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Click!"

With their bodies dropping and one more infected left, I charged, sending the butt of my rifle through the side of his head.

Keeping my momentum, I blasted out into the hall to see Project a good distance away and cutting another corner.

Taking my chances, I pressed forward after him to reach for my my sidearm.

As I gutted it down as fast as I could, I sensed more infected about to make the turn at me and immediately, I jumped by them with the gun raised to open quick, successive shots.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Connecting a round to the lead infected up front, I sent the last two behind him to drop his trailing comrade.

Finishing my side leap, I rolled back on my feet to run forward passed the growing corpses.

Putting back my pistol, I retook my rifle to reach in my vest while still running.

Letting the empty mag in the chamber drop to the floor under me, I pulled out a fresh clip to slam the receiver forward and turn into Project who decided to wait for me this time.

His claw sent itself forward, but ducking my head under; I rose to send my rifle down onto the back of his arm to watch as he lowered it to the floor.

Growling at my attempts on his life, he sent his body back into me and into the wall next to my left.

Dropping my rifle to the floor from the force, I reached for my blade and sent it deep into his shoulder.

"RAUGHHHHHH!"

Screaming out in pain as I leaped up on his back with help from the deepened knife, I pulled it out and tried my best to send it over his shoulder and into his chest. But just as it got halfway through his skin he sent his claw back to grip onto my vest.

Widening my eyes, I was sent over his head and right into the wall, connecting my spine to the corner in enough force a part of the concrete came off.

As I landed, Project managed to tear out my blade and drop it to the floor under him.

Quickly charging forward, I pinned my shoulder back into his gut to now send him back first into the wall.

Gripping onto his rear, Project sent his fists down into my spine.

"BASH! BASH! BASH!"

With each blow I gagged up air, and after his third hit he took hold of my back to send his knee forward into my face.

"BASH!"

Blood splashed out of my nose and mouth as he then grappled my neck.

Taking hold of his mitt with my left hand, I kicked up into his arm to reached down with my right hand to try and grab a hold of my sidearm.

Just about to crush my throat, Project widened his one good eye to watch as I capped off the four remaining rounds into his upper body.

"Click!"

By the time my clip ran dry, he had released me and I had managed to crawl for my G36C. However when I was taking it into my arms he had already ran for the nearest point of safety from the bullets I was about to send in his direction.

Grabbing a hold of my knife and getting back to my toes, I continued the pursuit which he was leading further into the base, and as I kept giving chase it was getting clear the infected all around the area had heard the shots and were now converging on my position. I heard the snarls behind me as I followed after Project who left his small trail of blood behind.

**Ralph's POV, Air-pad, 6:35pm.**

Running up the stairs with dead infected under my feet, I got up to the pad to find the General and two men holding their ground by the chopper with only a few infected left among them but plenty of their own dead.

Near the pilot's seat was a tall white hedgehog. His quills looked a bit jet legged but under them you could spot the black streaks he possessed in full. With his rifle held to his chest in the crouched position, he reloaded with an infected nearing his side. Alongside the General was however a trooper from one of the combat teams. He looked like an Echo but with his black quills drenched in sweat and getting in his eyes, I couldn't tell. However through his sweat and the lowering sun, thin yellow streaks I could spot with the mix of his energy being burned while being rushed by two charging infected.

Raising my rifle, I brought my sights to his aid to open fire on each with a single round.

"BANG! BANG!"

Dropping in front of him, the soldier lowered his weapon as I spun towards the infected who was about to lunge at our reloading comrade.

"BANG!"

Slamming the ground in a heap of blood and brains, I lowered my gun to hear from the General.

"Ralph!"

Looking back to him, I got to his aid to help him up from off the ground he was on

"You okay?" I asked as the hedgehog by the pilot seat finished reloading to begin his chance at getting the chopper ready for lift off.

Nodding he replied.

"I thought our gooses were cooked till you got here. Thanks by the way."

Nodding to his kind words, I looked back to the door as he asked.

"Where's the lieutenant?"

Looking back into his eyes, I replied.

"He's said he'd be here in five minutes."

As the words left my mouth, the soldier from Echo team stated in confusion for what the Lt was doing.

"We don't have five minutes! Those things are still coming! They took down most of my team and Omega's!"

Looking back to the General I begged.

"We got to wait sir. We can hold this position a few minutes longer."

Waiting for the order, both the soldiers and I looked to Hoffer as he nodded and replied.

"He has three. If he's not here by then we're taking off."

Nodding with a smile, I looked towards the two other men to urge.

"We should take positions."

Agreeing with me, General Hoffer ordered.

"Take a line here men! We need to hold this pad!"

Nodding to the order, the two hedgehogs and I got lined up in front of the chopper to take aim on the door.

Snarls could be heard coming up the stairs, and as the first infected got up, I pulled the trigger on his head.

"BANG!"

**Shadow's POV, Cafeteria, 6:35pm.**

Rocking through the double doors, I aimed behind Project who leaped a table.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

With the force his body landed on it, the table managed to flip on it's side and each round I fired had hit the metal underbelly. Lowering my rifle just enough so I could reacquire his position. I widened my eyes as he had been smart enough to duck and run along the flipped table towards the next, where he immediately forced it down the same as the other to provide able cover from my rounds.

Growing edgy, I retook my sights to pull the trigger as he reached the end of his trail. Knowing he was trapped I began to approach.

"Time to end this David I stated as I widened my eyes to an infected who had managed to sneak up behind me and leap onto my back.

With it's hands wrapped around my chest, I began to panic as Project took his chance to run for the kitchen doors.

Leaving me once again with the infected, I sent the one on my back over and to the side to aim down with my rifle.

"BANG!"

Cracking his skull wide open with a fresh round, I looked back behind me to find over twenty more slowly making their way from around all the halls and towards the double door where we had entered.

Knowing I was now outnumbered, I ran for where Project went and found him this time entering a vent that was on the floor. It was a food service elevator, and after forcing his body through the hole, I glanced back to find the infected pushing through the double doors and now making their way for the kitchen.

Lowering my rifle, I looked to my side to find the stoves.

"Your not taking me out this easy!" I stated as I ran and began to turn on all the flames for each.

With the gas now combining with one another, I looked back to the service elevator to find Project making his way down.

With the infected now entering the kitchen to find me alone, I reached to my belt to take hold of another grenade.

Pulling the pin, I sent it towards the stoves and jumped for the floor as far away as I could.

Covering my head with my arms, I shut my eyes as the infected had reached my helpless body.

**Normal POV, Service elevator, 6:37pm.**

Fire drenched the hatch like an ocean wave from hell, and moving his head up, Project widened his one eye to see the flames speeding down on him.

"RAUGHHHHHH!"

**Ralph's POV, Air-pad, 6:37pm.**

The pad shook under us and we all nearly fell off our feet as all the infected had from the shock wave.

Looking to the General who sat beside me he asked.

"What the fuck was that!?"

Shaking my head in confusion for the answer, we all got back up and continued to fire.

Every infected that got close was leveled with a heater to the dome, but as we began to get pushed by wave after wave coming from the stairs, I heard the hedgehog next to me shout.

"We need to go now! We're getting over-runned!"

As my mag ran dry, the General took my shoulder to order.

"Get to the chopper! We got to go!"

"No! Give him another minute! Hold your ground!"

Both soldiers continued to fire as the General replied.

"In another minute we'll be dead! We have to go now!"

Finding more and more infected coming through, I lowered my empty rifle and shouted in anger.

"Fine!"

Nodding Hoffer ordered.

"Get in the chopper!"

Dragging me to the crew seats, General Hoffer got up to offer me his hand as the tall white soldier jumped in the pilot seat he's been clinging to for the whole battle. As I got in, the remaining soldier from Echo team made his way on behind me.

"Go! Go! Go!"

Handing me his M9, General Hoffer got back as me and the other man began to hold off what we could.

Slowly taking up from off the ground, I widened my eyes to see the lieutenant making his way up the stairs.

He was drenched in black ash and bleeding from his hip as the infected turned to see him standing no more then three feet away.

As fast as I could, I pinned myself to the edge of the chopper to shout.

"Lieutenant!"

Shadow's eyes lit as he saw me waving my arm out the side of the chopper for him.

**Shadow's POV, 6:39pm.**

Ralph hung out the side of the chopper with blood along his face as I instantly began to blast my way forward through the infected who consumed the pad.

With the chopper ten feet out from the roof, I reached the edge to jump with everything I had.

Reaching out as only air was my enemy now, I came to the chopper with such force I nearly brought Ralph out with me as our hands connected to one another.

Now dangling out with his hand between me and death, Ralph looked behind him to order.

"Help me!"

With my left hand at the ready, a familiar soldier appeared from his side. It was that hedgehog from the hallway. His eyes widened as he saw me and immediately he reached for my hand to help Ralph drag me up into the chopper.

Gagging up breaths of adrenaline from the stunt, Ralph came to my backside to shout.

"That was fucking insane lieutenant!"

Nodding my head as the floor was my best friend, I flipped on my butt to looked into the eyes of General Hoffer who was honestly now concerned with my condition.

Patting parts of ash off my shoulder, he asked.

"What the hell happened to you lieutenant? Where were you?"

Putting my rifle down to my side I replied.

"The kitchen...aghh!"

Ralph and the other began to panic as I coughed up some blood.

In major concern, Ralph asked.

"What's wrong lieutenant!?"

Looking down to my hip, I found a sharp piece of a metal shard sticking out from my side.

Widening their eyes as I went for it, Hoffer shouted.

"Don't touch it! Your gonnna...!"

With pain all over my face, I ignored him, and Ralph and the other hedgehog both watched as I dragged it out to toss it on the floor away from me.

Blood slowly leaked down my side as I felt the infection burning the wound closed.

No one other me knew this, and none of them could see the wound closing due to my black shirt under my vest that was covering it.

In a sprawl for aiding me, Ralph came to my side to order.

"Let me see!"

Not disobeying him, I let my head rest back along the chopper walls, to listen close as he pulled up my shirt to see for himself.

With fresh blood dripping off the quills, Ralph began to feel for the source to find the wound under all the red. His eyes widened slowly as him and the others saw it was gone from my skin without a trace.

"What the fuck?" Questioned Ralph as the hedgehog behind him stated.

"It's gone."

Letting my body continue to relax Ralph asked.

"Lieutenant? What the hell is that about?"

Opening my eyes to find them all on me, I replied in lack of power.

"It's the infection."

Immediately General Hoffer shouted.

"Wait!? Your infected!?"

Nodding my head I replied.

"Back on Zone 10...ahhhh...I was bit. Aughhhh."

"So why aren't you one of those crazies back on the pad?" Questioned the soldier as I looked to him to reply.

"Cause we found a cure."

Everyone went silent as Ralph then asked.

"So you can't die?"

Reaching for my blade, I replied with a shake of my head.

"No. I can die. But this..?"

Bringing the knife to my palm, I dragged a cut across to watch as it began to slowly seal. Everyone, even Hoffer was confused and amazed as the cut disappeared.

"Holy shit." Stated Ralph as Hoffer asked.

"You said there was a cure? Where is it?"

Putting the blade back in my vest I replied.

"I don't know. Only Amy did."

Looking to the side of the chopper in silence, I focused back on Ralph to state.

"When we get where we're going I need you to get me a comm link."

Nodding, Ralph replied.

"Sure. No problem lieutenant. Are you sure your okay?"

Nodding slowly as I dragged myself up, I looked back behind him to the mysterious hedgehog who just continued to watch me close with his eyes. He seemed unsure of what I was.

"I saw you before. In the hallway." I stated as he broke from his train of thought to reply.

"Yeah. My name's Striker. And you?"

Giving off a small smile, I reached out with my good hand to reply.

"Shadow."

Slowly taking it he asked.

"You were on Zone 10?"

Nodding to his question, Striker then asked.

"What are those things?"

General Hoffer seemed to listen now as well as I explained.

"Their the dead. Brought back to life by an infection from Zone 10 that my team failed to protect from getting out. I thought I killed it, but I was wrong."

"Killed what?" Questioned Hoffer as I looked back to him to reply.

"Project 23. A man the scientists on that planet experimented on with the virus. I thought I killed him, but he survived somehow and got here."

Lowering his head, General Hoffer went silent as Ralph stated.

"Guess that's why Alpha and Charlie team didn't come back. Right General?"

Hoffer knew he had messed up and replied.

"I didn't know."

"Yet you let that pilot come back here bit and now all our men are dead!" Shouted Ralph in anger as General Hoffer fell quiet once more.

Taking hold of Ralph I urged.

"It's not his fault. The dead coming back to life to start eating people is a hard story to believe. If anything I'm to blame. I should have killed Project back when I had the chance."

Lowering his tone Ralph questioned.

"How were you to know this would happen? You couldn't have."

Keeping my head down, I went silent as Ralph let out a sigh to ask anyone in general.

"So what now?"

I kept silent as General Hoffer looked to me to reply.

"We get reinforcements to aid in the clean out of the HQ. The police are probably inbound to the scene as we speak."

"They have no fucking clue what's in there!" Stated Striker as I felt something wrong with my head.

Gripping onto my skull in pain, the conversation continued.

"They won't know until I get back there. The building goes under lock-down when a threat over code yellow occurs. Once we land I'll be heading back to inform the teams of what's going on. Once everyone is ready I'll open the doors and we'll move in to clean it out."

"What about the emergency exits? What if they get out?"

Shaking his head Hoffer replied.

"Nothing can get out of there. R.R.T.S. is a military building. And even if something got down that far the automated defenses would activate and solve the problem."

Everyone went silent as I my head was pounding like a jackhammer.

Glancing to me Ralph asked.

"You okay Lt?"

Nodding very slowly I replied.

"Yeah. I just need to rest. I haven't slept since yesterday."

Hinting to my condition Striker added.

"You look like it. When we land I'll take you to get some proper shuteye. Maybe some food if your up for it man."

Shaking my head I replied.

"I can't sleep with that monster still alive."

Taking my shoulder General Hoffer ordered.

"You need to rest. Any more moving and you'll pass out. Get some grub and take a nap. My men will take care of everything."

Looking to him, I replied.

"Project isn't a simple infected. He's the kingpin. He doesn't die with a simple head shot."

Nodding Hoffer replied.

"He's trapped in that building. No where to go. And with enough bullets I can promise you he'll be dealt with by the time your up and moving again."

"What about Zone 10?" I questioned as he looked to me with a serious face.

"With the men I sent there posing a threat, I'll have another R.R.T.S team move in and clear it out. As for the facility through the portal; I'll hope it's clear and they'll move in to secure it. Don't worry about this. You need to be focused."

Slowly I began to nod.

"Okay. But I have only one request if I'm going to lay down my weapons for this."

"Name it." Urged Hoffer as I coughed up some more blood to order.

"Find Amy. She may still be in the HQ, but I'm pretty sure she got out. I want to know she's safe."

Hoffer lost his calm expression to reply.

"I'll do what I can."

Looking back to Ralph, I pointed at him to say.

"And as for you kid. I'm in your debt."

In confusion Ralph questioned.

"For what lieutenant?"

Giving him a small smile I replied.

"For saving my ass back at the barracks. If it weren't for you I'd be a goner."

Chuckling Ralph then stated.

"Then I guess you owe me one, huh?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yeah. Hehe."

Patting my leg as things went quiet, Striker, who was still looking at my burnt face asked.

"So how did you get so burned?"

Looking over to him I replied.

"When I was in the kitchen, there were too many infected on my tail. I turned on all the stoves and popped a frag. Place went boom." Chuckling down to my core, Striker gave me a smile to state.

"Guess that explains the rumble we felt."

Nodding my head to his statement, I slowly brought back up my hand to my skull.

With the chopper now running smooth, everyone seemed to ignore my pain, and as we slowly came in for a landing no less then a few minutes later Ralph asked.

"You good?"

Letting my hand lower back to my side, I took hold of my rifle to reply.

"Yeah."

Giving me a smile as the door was opened, I followed out behind him and Hoffer to feel a nudge from my side.

Striker walked beside me and urged.

"Follow me lieutenant. I'll take somewhere quiet."

Breaking off from Ralph and Hoffer, I followed him now towards what seemed to be a small barracks.

"Where are we?" I asked in concern as he got the door.

"Fort Beate. One of the smaller air force bases. It's our best bet for quick responders. Here."

Opening the door, I passed him by to see this was some sort of guest quarters.

"What is this?" I wondered as I took off my rifle.

Staying by the only exit, Striker replied.

"It's a spare. Nothing too fancy. I hope you don't mind. No one should bother you."

Gently undoing my vest and placing it alongside my rifle, I approached the bed to reply.

"It's fine. Thank you."

Giving me a nod as he prepared his exit, he stated.

"I'm going to go get some chow. I'll have Ralph bring you something, cool?"

Gently sitting down on the bed I replied.

"Yeah. Tell Ralph to get me a comm by the way."

Nodding Striker replied.

"I'll get right on it. Rest up for what it's worth."

Watching as he shut the door behind him, I immediately put my head into my hands to breath out a loud painful exhale. Holding in what I could from the others, I slowly began to shake in pain to mumble under my position.

"Fucking infection."

Something wasn't right. It was getting worse. I could feel it in my brain thumping like a marching band.

"What's going on with me?" I asked myself as I looked up to see the time from a clock that hoovered above the doorway.

It was going on seven.

Gently trying to lay down, I could now only think of Amy. I hope to god she made it out somehow. I know she's capable of being on her own, but if Project found her I know for a fact he's just as hell bent on killing her as he is me. Well...maybe not now. But she's not a killer. Fuck I'm such an asshole! I should have went after her. At least I could be certain she's safe hate me or not.

Slamming the back of my quills into the pillow under me, I pictured Project. When he stood in front of me with all the marks I burned him with he looked almost human. As if the fire changed him somehow. He looked more coordinated. As if he was truly aware of his control over himself. Even back when I was trapped in those sewers with him he seemed to be learning. Maybe part of David Chester is still there in that hollow demon form he now is forced to be in. Maybe he's in control now and he's adapting. If that's the case then I know he'll come after me with all he has. I gave him what I could in terms of slowing him down, but if Zone 10 didn't faze him then a fucking kitchen fire sure as shit won't. It's just now a matter of how long? How long till he gets out and he tracks me down again? I know one thing for sure though. Next time I'll be sure to kill him. And it won't be for me. It will be for Kid, and all the people he took from me.

Keeping my eyes down, I slowly began to let go. Hopefully this time when I wake up I won't see an eight foot David Chester.

**I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I'll have the next chapter up soon to this story. Please review and let me know what you think. It means a lot. By the way Striker is not my OC. He belongs to my good friend Striker-The-Hedgehog-329. Check out his stories too if you have the time. Thanks again everyone. Writing means the world to me and without all you and your feedback this wouldn't be possible.**

**mT Shadow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zone 10: Project Genesis**

**Chapter 5**

**Ralph's POV, Officer's barracks, 7:25pm.**

Carrying two plates of food into the lieutenant's room, I found him out-cold on the bed. Taking my time to make my way over to him with the trays, I set them down on the counter next to his bed to try and find myself a seat.

Finding a wooden chair by a writing desk, I pulled it over to quietly place myself next to him to continue eating. I didn't want to wake him up too early. It's not like the food is hot anyway. It's cold cuts night at the mess hall here on base.

As I finished off my sandwich, I glanced down to see his gear by my side. His vest was covered in dry blood and even some of the pads were torn from the Kevlar plates. The thing looked like it went through hell, and as I gently took it into more of a focused view, I decided to put down my tray to try and grip onto it's straps.

Upon lifting it onto my lap, I slowly flipped it over to widen my eyes at what I saw. It was a huge fucking claw mark. It went clean through the Kevlar.

Looking to the Lt, I asked to him in a whisper.

"What the hell happened on that planet?"

With Shadow still out of it, I flipped back over his vest to the front to see two thin pieces of paper just barely peeking out the side of one of his inserts.

"Hmm." I mumbled as I took them out from the vest.

As I got them into my hands, I widened my eyes.

The first one was a picture of his team. Each person in the photo had a name written under them. From left to right I read to myself.

Reaper, Borne, Rosin, Foley, Shadow, Cruz, Hopper, and Kid. They all looked so happy. Judging from the background I assumed this was taken in the middle east somewhere and from knowledge I know teams that were sent there saw the most combat. God they must have been like a family.

Looking to the Lt, I mumbled.

"Guess that's why you were so upset."

Getting no response other then his breathing, I flipped over to the next photo to see a picture of his Captain and his wife and daughter. Everything I felt while seeing this told me Shadow must have gotten his last words. Blood was stained in the edges of the border.

Lowering my head, I let out a sigh. God I can't even begin to think about what he's going through. It has to be killing him.

Gently putting back the photos in his vest, I lowered it back to the ground next to his rifle to look back at him.

As I observed, I caught a glimpse of his neck. I could see his bite.

Very slowly I moved in to try and get a better view.

Gripping one finger on his shirt, I gently pulled it to the side to stare at the disfigured skin.

Gently letting it go, I sat back down to say to myself in my mind of mixed thoughts.

"On top of losing your team, you have to live with being part of one of those monsters. I wonder what he feels."

As I now just sat and watched him sleep, I decided maybe it was best for him to be alone. There's nothing I can do to make him feel any better.

Softly sitting up with my tray, I left his by his bedside to slowly and swiftly make my way out of the room.

As I made my way forward, the question still consumed me. What was he thinking about?

**Shadow's POV, Fort Juniper, Afghanistan, 1 year ago.**

Making my way to the firing range, I found Reaper alongside Foley who he was trying to teach to be a rookie sniper.

As I came up behind them, Foley asked in anger.

"Why can't I hit the fucking thing!?"

Reaper was a dead serious sniper at heart and forcefully replied.

"Cause your jerking the gun too much. You have to be calm."

Looking to him Foley replied.

"Well let me try again with my left hand this time."

"What good will that do you Foley?" I asked as both of them looked to me.

Giving me a smile, Foley replied while putting up his right hand.

"Cause this is my cock hand. Jerking a long gun is it's specialty. Maybe if I switch to my left hand that's seen no action I'll be a dead-eye sniper like you or Reaper."

Giving him a chuckle I replied.

"I don't think that's how it works man. Just try and breath. You'd be amazed what king of difference it makes when you focus in after a nice inhale."

Patting Reaper's shoulder, he muttered to him.

"If that's the case then, let's get high. According to the Lt I'll be the Clint Eastwood of Afghanistan if I'm seeing unicorns and flowers in the sand."

Shaking his head Reaper replied.

"The last thing you need is to get shitfaced. Just do what he said and breath."

Giving up on the jokes, Foley got back down on the rifle to try and take his aim on the target at one hundred meters out.

Watching from above, I stared on as he pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

Wooden shards went out the back of the target's head and in a near immediate response Foley yelled.

"Take that Hitler!"

Giving Reaper's shoulder a pat I urged.

"Have fun."

Nodding with a frown, Reaper replied.

"I'll try lieutenant. Thanks."

Waving off as I continued downrange, I found Kid setting up his rifle with a scope.

"God damn it this is hard!" He stated as I chuckled and reached down to take it from his arms.

"Here rook. All you got to do is line up the rail and grip the bottom. Watch." I urged him as I slid on the scope for him to see.

As I got it in place, I handed it back to him to see his confused face.

"That's it?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yup. Nothing to it, right?"

Looking down on the scope, then back to me, he replied.

"So how do you get it off?"

Beginning to laugh, I replied to him.

"I'll leave that magic to you. Don't hurt yourself."

Focusing back on his weapon, I moved a few slots down to see Hopper and Borne sending rounds downrange. Keeping my distance as they kept sounding off, I waited till they were done to say.

"Nice shooting."

Looking back to me Hopper replied.

"All in the wrist."

Smiling further as they both reloaded their guns, I heard from behind me.

"Lieutenant!"

Upon turning around, I found Rosin making his way towards me.

"What's up?" I asked in concern as he reached me to reply.

"Cap wants you inside for a briefing."

Quickly patting his shoulder, I pushed towards the base camp to find Cruz hunched over a map of the capital city.

As I got to his side, I asked.

"What's the mission?"

Pointing to the center, he replied.

"Command wants us to extract a high value target out of the capital building, here. And extract him to the RV, here."

Nodding my head as we continued to look at the map I asked.

"Any risks?"

As I kept my eyes down on the map, I saw a small red drop splat it's way onto the surface.

Gently looking to Cruz he replied.

"We're all going to die."

In confusion, I watched as the blood was coming off his fur.

"Sir?" I questioned in fear as he slowly turned to look at me.

The coldest chill hit my spine as his face came into view.

Stepping back, I had my eyes wide to see a small hole in the center of his forehead.

Giving me a nasty smile, my body began to shake as he took a step towards me.

Continuing to back my way towards the door, Cruz urged.

"Just let it happen Shadow."

Nearing the door I asked.

"Let what happen?"

Getting in my face he replied.

"Let it consume you."

With the last step needed to reach the exit, I hit someone.

Immediately turning around I found the whole team in my face. Each one smiling with a different set of appearances.

Reaper had a knife sticking out the front of his skull, while Borne and Foley had a hole in the center of their heads. Rosin was drenched in what seemed to be water and Kid had the back of his mouth missing. I could see right through his teeth.

Backing up into Cruz in lack of words, I felt his arms grab onto my waist.

In an instant, his teeth dipped into my neck and I screamed.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Releasing me with my wound, I fell in front of the others to feel something latch onto my shoulder.

Slowly looking over, I found Hopper. He was in half. Only one arm left, and his eyes were missing, along with his cheeks, and his ears, and nose.

"Raughhhh!"

Lunging at my neck, Hopper took a hold; and as I screamed in pain the others moved in.

Rolling onto my front, I panicked in bloody tears as Foley and Kid dug into my chest. My vest came off in two as my skin broke and the others began to rip into my ribs.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Crying now in agony, I looked up to find Cruz smiling.

Slowly getting to his knees, he whispered.

"That's a good boy. Let it happen."

Looking back to my chest, I watched as Rosin pulled out the side of my intestines to begin eating them like stuffed sausage.

Hearing each one pop as he bit into them made me faint, and as I let my head rest down under the pile of blood under me, I widened my eyes to see Cruz thrust forward at my face.

**End of dream, 8:07pm.**

"AGHHHHHHH!"

Shooting up from the bed in complete fear, I checked my body to find it all in tact.

"Ahhhh. Ahhh. Ahhh." My heart rate was skyrocketed, and I was sweating like a pig.

Slowly looking to the door, I found it shut and a wooden chair set next to my bedside.

Looking to the chair, I found next to it was a tray of food. My eyes found cuts of ham and turkey resting in between a bun and in an instant I began to feel sick.

Leaping for a trashcan, I began to puke.

After dropping out my guts, I stumbled down on my ass to place my right hand on my neck.

The torn skin was warm. So warm it felt like it did when I was first infected. The only thing missing was the blood.

Slowly bringing down my hand to my chest, I felt for anything out of the ordinary. But thanks to some kind of god above, nothing more was wrong then what was already done to me.

Carefully getting back on my feet, I looked to the clock to see I had only slept an hour. Life wasn't on my side.

Taking my time to head back for the bed, I found my vest on it's side. In curiousness, I took it in my hands to see that Ralph must have moved the pictures I had set under one of my chest inserts.

Taking them out, I stared at each blankly. That dream made their faces hard to what to see.

Gently putting them back into the vest, I flipped the armor back onto my shaking body and gently picked up my rifle from up off the ground to wrap back around my side. After getting everything checked away, I made haste for the door. It seems clear I can't sleep and with Project still out there looking for me I can't stand still. Guess it's my fate to keep moving.

As I stepped outside into dim lights, I found most of the halls empty as I took care to try and locate someone. This is a military base. There should be people somewhere.

With silence approaching, I began to pick up my pace. Everything in my head was beginning to panic.

Beginning to sprint, I turned right into Ralph who was bashed into the wall by my raw speed hitting him.

"Whooo! Calm down lieutenant. What's wrong? Why aren't you resting?" He asked as I caught my breath to look at him in a scared way.

Gripping onto my fear, I asked.

"Where is everyone?"

Slowly getting back in front of me he replied.

"General Hoffer has most of the teams at R.R.T.S. There's only a handful of us left here."

"Why aren't you there?" I asked in confusion now as he smiled still to reply.

"Cause Hoffer told me to keep and eye on you. He wants to be sure your safe." Sensing that wasn't the reason for General Hoffer's concern with me, I continued to look on at him in confusion as he nudged me to add.

"And after the last time you tried to sleep and I left your side, I figured it's best for the both of us that you have some sort of protection. God only knows if that thing is on it's way."

Nodding my head to his dedication, I asked.

"Is there any word how it's going?"

Urging me to walk with him, I began to follow by his side as he replied.

"Hoffer and the guys are finishing up their prep period. He's taking his time to be sure all the exits are covered just in case."

"And VEX?" I asked in concern as he quickly stated.

"Command sent an R.R.T.S team to clear it out like Hoffer said he would."

"Have they reported in since deployment?" I asked fearing only what happened to my team would happen to them.

Nodding Ralph replied.

"About ten minutes ago before I came to check on you."

"And?" I questioned as he got the door leading outside the barracks to the cold night sky.

Shutting it behind me, he replied.

"They were getting ready to move through the portal."

"They killed all the infected?" I questioned as he shook his head and stated.

"You need to relax man. They're fine. I told them to check in once they have the place secured."

Going silent, Ralph guided me towards a small building. Once we reached the door, he got it opened and we both stepped through to find a few officers and some techs monitoring the situations going on at the HQ. Ralph took me towards the back room where he had a duffel bag waiting on a table next to his rifle.

"Here." He said as he pulled out a comm link for me.

Taking it into my hand, he smiled and stated.

"Told you I wouldn't forget it."

Setting the link on my vest I replied.

"Thank you."

Keeping his head on the bag, he then asked.

"So what you thinking?"

Breathing in to hold, I let it out a few seconds later to reply.

"I got to know if Amy is safe."

Nodding to my response, Ralph looked at his watch to state.

"General Hoffer is keeping an eye out for her as we speak. If she's still in the building lieutenant they'll find her."

Knowing that for a fact, I replied.

"I just don't want her to be found dead. You got to understand that kid."

Gently putting his hand on my side, he replied with confidence.

"I do man, I do. But you got to be patient. Let Hoffer do his business and just try to chill out here for what time we got. Come an hour from now, we'll have found her, and all the infected will be gone. Even Project. Not like he can take out an army, right?" He asked with a smirk as I just ignored his question to sit down on a chair that was by my side next to the duffel.

Watching as I pinned my hands back into my face, Ralph said.

"Listen Lt, I got to go and check in with command. Try not to worry. She'll be okay. She's tough. I saw it in her."

Looking up at him as he smiled, Ralph swiftly made his exit.

Looking to the wall, I said to myself.

"Sometimes I think she's more then that."

**Ralph's POV, 8:18pm.**

Leaving the lieutenant to some peace, I adjusted my path to the op's table to ask the officer at the comm.

"Kilo report in yet?"

Looking to me he replied.

"I was just about to radio them."

"May I?" I wondered as he nodded and handed me the comm link.

Bringing it up to my lips I said.

"Kilo 1-9, this is command over. How's it looking on your end."

Letting the button go, we got back in a few seconds.

"My men just got done securing the facility command. We are now awaiting approval for phase two."

Looking to the officer before me, he nodded and I replied.

"Roger Kilo 1-9. You are clear to move in. Report back when the facility has been swept."

"Yes sir." Replied Kilo's leader as I handed back the comm link to the officer.

Patting his back I urged.

"Make sure to inform General Hoffer about the progress being made."

Nodding as I moved on, I found a position by one of the computers and gently took a seat. Everyone around this building was ether moving or talking. I couldn't even begin to organize it. But my main concern is Kilo team. The VEX may be clear but god only knows what might be on that planet.

**Captain Benning's POV, VEX chamber, Zone 10, 8:19pm.**

The eight of us crowded the chamber in such awe. I've never seen a place this beat up. The main chamber door was bent out and the materials that were used to make the floor, walls, and ceilings were all burnt.

"What hell happened here?" I asked as my men began to head for the door.

Following in behind, my point lead took the first step through into the havoc.

Everything was chipped and burned. Something must have blown up.

As we walked, two of my men checked the security checkpoint for the chamber that was on our left.

Keeping my distance ahead a few feet, I stopped as they shouted.

"Cap!"

All my other guys held position as I went for the checkpoint to look in and find the pair of them staring at the ground beside me.

Slowly looking down, I found a gray wolf. He was evenly placed along the side of the door with a bullet in his head.

My men held their heads down as I spotted a Captain's patch on his vest.

Gently getting on my knees in front of him, I stated to my men.

"Must be team lead from Delta 8-0. Ahhhhh fuck."

"Who shot him?" Wondered one of the riflemen in my squad. His name was Sargent Grim Holiday. Nice guy, but he was one of the few to question situations around him.

Getting my eyes on his neck I saw he was bitten.

Slowly getting on my feet, I replied.

"He was bit. Maybe one of the others got him before he could turn. Maybe it's what he wanted."

Slowly heading by me and back out into the hall, I took one last look at the dead officer to sigh and fall in behind.

After a small flight of steps, we found ourselves in an atrium. It cut to three different paths. Fuck if I knew where though.

Stopping in the center of the room, my point lead asked.

"Where to Cap?"

Looking to the right path, I replied.

"You and Fillmore will take the left. Rick, Tony, you two go down the middle. The rest of us will go right. Call in if you find anything. And watch your backs gentlemen. We don't know if this place is safe yet."

Taking my warning, everyone went their separate ways. Looking back to Grim who was behind me I ordered.

"Take point. Room by room."

Nodding, Grim got in front to begin us down the hall. The first room to come up was already opened, but as we crossed a hall to get to it, I stopped to find another large steel door left wide open leading into the dark. In confusion I ignored it for the time being, to continue following Grim and the others into what appeared to be a medical room of some sort. The second we entered we covered our noses to two more bodies that were left on the bunks.

"What the fuck?!" Shouted Grim under his hands as it appeared that one of them was from Delta team.

His corpse was rotting. Down to the bones. The smell was awful and as I neared I looked to every other bed to find each with dry blood on it of some amount. The other body was female in origin but too compromised for me to know anything else. And I couldn't even tell who the soldier was when I got around to his face. He was nothing but muscle and bone. The uniform was the only thing informing me he was even a soldier at all.

Simple to say my men were freaked. Special ops troopers don't die like this. It's hard to believe.

Taking my eyes away from the man, I found Victor behind a large table looking at a blueprint. As I approached his side he stated.

"It's looks to be for that sector through the door sir."

Looking it over, I replied.

"Must be where all the good stuff was hidden. Would explain the steel door sealing it off from the others."

Nodding, I looked to Grim to order.

"Grim. Me and you are going in there. Victor, you take Dave and keep searching here."

Both other soldiers nodded as Grim questioned.

"You want to head in there? It's pitch dark sir."

Nodding as I approached the door, I replied.

"We have to secure everything. That includes what's behind the door Grim. Now come on. We have to get this done ASAP."

Taking his time to exhale, Grim soon came in behind to ask.

"Want me to take point?"

Nodding I replied.

"Let's check out the left side first. When we're done we'll come back here and finish the right."

Giving me a frown, Grim jumped ahead of me to take the lead.

"It's just the dark Grim." I assured him as he moved slowly off to the left.

With his rifle light held forward he replied.

"It's not the dark that worries me Captain. It's the shit in the dark we can't see. I mean, one second you could be behind me and the next your not. Do you get it?" He wondered as I decided to play along and keep as quiet as possible.

Turning after a good five seconds of utter silence, he pointed his light at me to order.

"Don't fuck with me like that!"

Chuckling my way back behind him, I stated.

"Just keeping you on your toes Grim."

Letting out a thin sigh, we soon came across a door marked "Storage." It was darker in there then out here in the hall. Which is hard to believe considering I can't even see my hands.

Stopping in front of it, Grim questioned.

"Do we really have to go in there? Can't I just pop off a round and see if something comes running?"

Shaking my head as I passed him by to head inside, I replied.

"Nope."

Hesitating, Grim slowly worked himself up to follow through with me. As we entered, it became clear this place was searched before. Probably by Delta. I could tell cause most of the containers and crates in here were opened. I assume they did that to check for any survivors. People can hid just about anywhere.

As I broke off from Grim by a few feet, I stopped to find a white lab coat resting on the ground. In confusion I got down to turn it on it's front. With my light now resting on it, I widened my eyes to see dry blood and a name tag. Mumbling I said it.

"Dr. Eva."

Grim came in from behind me to ask.

"What you got?"

Putting down the coat, I replied.

"More remnants."

Watching as the coat was left on the ground, Grim followed me back out into the hall.

Not too far ahead was the mess. I could see chairs through the open doors resting next to some tables.

As we both entered, I immediately noticed an open vent with bullet holes placed in it's surface with a chair under it.

In interest, I approached and got up on the chair to try and reenact what must have happened here. I was concerned with what could be in the vents that would attract an op team's attention. Especially enough to open fire on it.

Grim continued to scan around as I lifted my head up into the pitch dark vent. With a small amount of light peeking in through the bullet holes, I lifted up my own light to see something at the end of the vent looking at me. It had bright yellow eyes.

In confusion, I tried to focus in on it when it came charging at me from out of no where.

Dropping off the chair to land on my back, a large rat came falling out from the shaft to hit the floor next to me. Grim jumped out of his skin as it ran off towards the next section where we were bound to head next.

With my heart racing from the scene, Grim offered me his hand to ask.

"She what I mean?! Shit jumps out at you!"

Nodding as I pushed forward for the door where the rat went, I looked back to Grim to order.

"You check the kitchen while I get started here. Come find me when your done."

In an instant Grim questioned.

"But sir?"

"But nothing Grim. Do what your told and just go clear the kitchen. What you scared of? Another rat?" I asked him as he calmly made his way off for the door.

Shaking my head with a sigh, I made my way into what looked to be a crew quarters. This place wasn't all that big but it was a decent hall with a bunch of rooms.

Slowly peering into each one as I walked down towards the end, I found each one empty. Nothing too special here and it looks to be a dead end after you reach the back. But as I neared it, I stopped to find a bathroom. Seeing that the door was closed made me curious and gently opening it up, I found it to be a mix of toilets and showers. Almost all the stall doors were opened, and as I got down to check them I found a vent that was ripped wide open with blood all along it and the toilet under.

With my eyes resting on it in confusion, I heard from behind me.

"Hehehehe!"

Instantly I swung back around to find no one there.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself as I looked to the floor to find some more blood resting on the ground.

Slowly making my way to the exit, I turned into the hall to find Grim heading for me.

"We good here Cap?" He asked as I slowly looked back into the bathroom to nod and reply.

"Yeah. Let's get heading back to the entrance so we can check the rest of the place."

As we turned to head back to the mess hall, I looked back to the bathroom door. Something wasn't right around here. Quickly going to my comm link, I asked.

"How we looking guys?"

Letting my hand leave the button, I got back.

"Chuck here with Fillmore Cap. We got a HUGE fucking barricade here blocking all ways into the rest of the sector. This must be where the shit went down judging by the mess. Please advise."

Making our way back out to storage, I replied.

"Head back to the atrium and await the rest of the team. Grim and I are finishing up and we'll be with you in ten."

"Yes sir." Replied Chuck as my comm went off again.

"Cap, it's Rick and Tony. We got something bad here."

"Report." I ordered as Rick replied.

"We found another Delta."

"Status?" I asked as he replied.

"He's dead sir. Something ate him in half."

In disgust, I replied.

"Did you check the rest of the sector yet?"

Taking a moment, Rick came back to reply.

"Tony and I got another room and we'll be heading back."

Nodding to myself as we stopped by the entrance, I replied.

"Copy. How about you Victor? Anything on your end?"

Coming through, Victor who I left in the medical lab replied.

"Same as Rick and Tony Cap. We got another dead Delta here. I know this one too. His name's Foley. Guy was a comic at heart. Always told jokes and he could back up his shit if he had too."

"What got him?" I asked as Grim checked the time.

Looking down the right side of the hall, Victor came back to comm to reply.

"Looks like a bunch of those crazies we killed got him first. He has pieces missing from nearly everywhere. But from what I can tell it looks like he was finished off to the head. Screwdriver seems to be the weapon of choice. We found one a few feet away. Someone finished him off in desperation."

Everyone in this team was dead. Fuck I feel like the guy who survived all this shit wasn't the lucky one. Losing your whole team like this is not the way it should go.

Thinking for my next words, Victor stated.

"We reached the end of our sector sir. Everything is clear. We're heading back."

Looking to Grim I replied.

"Alright. I'll be there soon."

With my team now silent, I pointed ahead to order.

"Let's get moving. We're behind."

Grim knew I was upset for all these soldiers. Yet he knew the best thing to do was to let me continue the mission.

The first door we came to was a greenhouse of some sort. Plants everywhere and a few of them were broken on the ground.

With our lights shining around, I noticed a room in the back. It's main window was broken to bits. But moving ahead I ordered Grim calmly.

"Keep searching. I'll take the back."

Nodding, Grim made his way towards the right side of the room as I got stepping to the door.

Seeing it was left open, I moved on through to find there to only be a small space. Looked like a waiting room or something. But on the other hand there was another door leading further in the back.

As I took my care to aim my light around the darkness, I stepped gently through the door to hear from behind me.

"Sniff!"

Immediately I turned with a swung to find only the air clouding my sight.

With sweat racing off my forehead, I turned the second I heard footsteps to find Grim making his way back to me.

"All clear." He stated as he saw my freaked expression to ask.

"What's wrong sir?"

Feeling as if I was going crazy I replied.

"Something sniffed me."

In disbelief, Grim questioned.

"Sniffed you sir?"

Looking to him I replied in force.

"Yes Grim. Sniffed me. It was right behind my ear. I felt it."

"Well nothings here Cap. Maybe the dark is just getting to you."

Letting my body try and relax, I nodded and ordered.

"Let's get going to the next area so we can get out of here sooner."

Obeying, Grim continued the lead back out into the hall as I questioned my sanity for the first time in my life.

With my eyes now checking behind me, Grim led us to another door that read above it.

"Genetics."

Looking to get it opened, Grim began to get frustrated as it wouldn't budge for us.

"I think it's locked Cap." He stated as I moved in front of him to try and access the keypad myself.

Finding that it really was locked, I replied.

"Guess we'll just have to wait till a tech gets in here to open it for us. I don't have the codes to bust it down now."

Nodding Grim then wondered.

"Should we keep going?"

Nodding back I replied.

"Yeah."

Continuing our way forward, we soon came to set of labs. Most of the shit in this room was in perfect order, except one that had a lab cart resting on the floor and chemicals and beakers broken among the tiles.

"You think something happened here?" Wondered Grim as I nodded and replied.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Moving on to the next lab by himself, I found a small maintenance room left open with a generator set near the center of the main wall. Stopping in front of it told a story. I saw a gas can left wide open next to it. I suppose after finding out that the power was off; the team got this thing running. But why is it off now? I asked myself as I looked in the hold to find it filled with gas still.

Putting down my weapon, I slowly tried to turn it back on. The lights would sure as fuck mean a lot to me right now.

Pulling on the cord after a few times got it running. The thing was loud as shit, and as the lights came back on; I went to look back to ground for my rifle to find it gone. However the second I looked towards the door, I found it perfectly leaning by the wall.

I was scared. My body was set like a stone by the generator and as I looked around the room in fear, Grim came running in to state.

"Good job getting the power on again Cap. I swear I was starting to see shit in the dark moving."

Looking to see my state of fear, Grim asked.

"What's wrong?"

Pointing to his side, he looked down to find my rifle. Upon taking it into his hands, he asked.

"Why'd you set it so far away?"

Shaking my head as he approached me with it, I replied.

"I didn't. I put it right here when I went to turn this thing on. I swear I did."

Taking the gun back into my arms, Grim looked to me to reply.

"Maybe you did put it by the door and you just don't remember."

Shaking my head, I looked Grim in the eyes to state in force.

"I know I put it down next to me. Something is following us."

Not giving me a response, Grim just asked.

"You ready to move?"

I was pissed off he didn't believe me. But knowing I had no other choice, I nodded and lead the way out back into the labs now with my ears and my eyes scoping every inch we passed.

After going down a small hall, Grim and I stopped to approach I white chamber door.

"What is that?" He asked in confusion as I replied.

"It's a decontamination chamber. This must be the dig site."

I think Grim was scared to head in here, but now after everything that has happened to me, I can't say I blame him.

As we stepped in, the door automatically shut to start it's phases. Maybe after twenty seconds it opened and we were able to step on through to see the pure earth around us.

"Wow." Stated Grim as I took care to check every way something could come and go to be sure nothing was with us this time around.

Making our way down to the brown rock, I found there to only be a straight path leading through a tight space of solid rock. It looked like we would barely be able to fit through.

Making my way in first, Grim slowly came in behind to squeeze in.

As we sidestepped through the awkward space, I felt as if something was behind us.

Trying my fastest to look back, I widened my eyes and tried to reach for my rifle as something shot out from one side of the entrance to this tunnel to the other.

"Move!" I ordered Grim as he shouted.

"I can't! It's too tight!"

Unable to get a shot, I sped my way out of the corridor and reached for Grim who was only a few feet behind. Roughly dragging him through, I aimed my rifle through the space to see nothing anymore.

In confusion, Grim asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cap!?"

Keeping my eyes down the path, I replied.

"Something is behind us! I saw it!"

Grim quickly shook his head to reply.

"Your seeing things!"

Swinging back to him, I shouted in anger.

"I know what I saw! It was looking at us and when I turned around it ran off! I'm not lying Grim!"

Grim was being a fucking asshole. He ignored me and all my anger and made his way towards the only place left to go, which was another lab.

Walking his way through the door, I looked back through the crawlspace to find it clear.

Rubbing my hand down from the bottom of my nose and towards the end of my chin, I looked back to lock eyes with something watching me from the end of the tunnel. Instantly it ran again and screwing my orders to search the rest of the area, I ran back into the crawlspace to give chase after whatever it was that was fucking with me this whole time.

**Grim's POV, 8:50pm.**

The lab was clear. With no help from the Captain who was going mad. I thought I was the crazy one.

Making my way back out to where he was, I stopped in my tracks to see he was gone.

"Cap?" I said while looking around. Getting nothing I shouted.

"Captain!?"

Looking through the crawlspace I began to worry. Quickly I went for my comm.

"Captain Benning? Come in."

Getting no response, I took my chance to leave. Fuck it if I was staying here any longer.

Forcing my body back into the tight space, I got back out to find the chamber door shut from my side.

"Did that fucker leave without me?" I asked out loud as I hit a button alongside the door to get it to open for me.

As it reopened and I got inside for it to begin it's cycle, I asked through my comm.

"Where the fuck are you Cap?"

Everything was silent.

As the chamber door opened, I made my way back into the labs to find nothing more then I did before.

"Cap!" I shouted in anger as I made my way back out into the hallway towards genetics.

The lights now being on made everything easier, but as I neared the door leading into genetics I stopped in my tracks to find the Captain's rifle resting on the ground.

Slowly I approached to pick it up.

"What the fuck?" I whispered as the barrel had blood on it.

In fear, I slowly let the gun go back onto the floor to back my way out towards the entrance.

As soon as my feet hit the tiles, I turned to run back to the atrium where the rest of the team was waiting to see me running back scared shitless.

Getting up first, Victor asked.

"What's wrong Grim? Where's the Captain?"

With sweat running down my face I replied.

"I don't know. He was with me one second and when I looked back he was gone."

Everyone on the team now was up and ready to fight as Rick questioned.

"What the fuck do you mean he's gone!?"

In confusion, I replied.

"I don't know!"

With everyone now on my ass for answers, Victor took charge to ask in a calmer tone.

"What happened in there?"

Getting myself to try and relax I replied.

"We were making our way to the dig when he said he heard something sniff him."

In rage, Rick jumped forward to grab me by the vest and shout.

"Stop fucking lying, you fucking piece of shit!"

Pushing him off me, Victor ordered.

"Stand down!"

Taking a step back from me, Victor urged.

"Go on Grim."

Nodding I said.

"When we got to the dig, he looked behind us to say he swore something was watching us. I didn't take him seriously and when I looked back he was gone. I don't know where he went."

Everyone was worried for the Captain's safety, and gently getting his rifle up, Victor asked.

"You try to raise him on the comm?"

Nodding I replied.

"Three times."

Giving me a serious face, Victor tried for himself.

"Captain? It's Victor. Where are you sir?"

After getting nothing from his end Rick shouted at him.

"I'm not standing here Victor! Let's go find him!"

Nodding, Victor urged me.

"Lead on Grim."

Feeling better having the whole team behind me, I got my rifle up to head back to the large metal door leading into the sector.

Everyone fell in behind as I took them to genetics where I widened my eyes and stopped as the door was now opened.

Stopping behind me, everyone saw the Captain's rifle on the ground in front of it to go on ahead towards the door.

In fear, I remained where I was to have Victor ask.

"What's wrong?"

Looking into his eyes, I replied.

"This was locked."

Slowly taking note, the others made their way in to begin a formation around the area. Victor and I were the last to enter, and as I stopped in back of them all, Victor went to comm again to try and radio the Captain.

"Cap, where are you?"

Everyone aimed to the right as we heard an echo coming from down a flight of stairs.

Putting down the comm link, Victor ordered.

"Fillmore, Tony, take point."

Nodding, everyone began to go for the stairs as Victor went for his comm again.

"Captain Benning, come in."

"Captain Benning,...om...in."

The sound of the Victor's voice came from further below our feet as Tony and Fillmore found another level going down. Carefully making our way further into the bowels, Victor went for it again.

"Cap?"

"Cap?" Victor's voice was heard even clearer now, but our eyes were still set for one more floor below.

I was shaking so bad. Victor, who was next to me noticed, but kept on going as I lowered my rifle.

With the team heading down the last flight, I began to head back up. Something wasn't right. Fuck this.

Sprinting my way up to the first level, I aimed out into the hall to find it empty.

**Victor's POV, Genetics level 4, 9:04pm.**

Tony and Fillmore kept to the side of the room, and as I went for my comm; over half the team looked to the center of the room to find a huge broken tube of some sort. This thing was big enough to fit a car.

With my rifle up in my right hand, I went for my comm link as the team listened.

"Captain?"

It was heard towards our left and towards the back by a closed door, but it was clear as day.

"Captain?"

Hearing my own voice made me nervous to see where it was coming from, and with Tony and Fillmore on point for the door, we all stacked up to hear from behind us.

"Thump. Thump. Thump."

Everyone turned to aim at the ceiling as it sounded like footsteps from a floor above, and in confusion we all began to panic as the lights all went out.

"What fuck is going on Victor!?" Asked Chuck as I noticed Grim was gone.

"Grim!?" I shouted as Rick replied.

"The fucker ran! I knew he was a pussy!"

With six flashlights coming on to aim around the room, we all aimed toward the stairs as something jetted by our lights.

"To the right!" Stated Fillmore as we all aimed to the side to hear the door behind us open.

Slowly reacting, we all turned to find the Captain lunging at Tony who was caught closest to the door.

Dragging him to the ground with his teeth deep in his neck, I widened my eyes as something came running behind me to tackle me into Chuck who was also sent to the ground from the force.

I felt hands grip onto my chest, and in confusion I widened my eyes to feel it dig through the vest.

With our lights going crazy through the pitch dark, I began to scream as it ripped clean through the Kevlar to begin tearing into my skin.

"Aghhhhhh!"

**Rick's POV, 9:06pm.**

Trying my best to help Fillmore get the Captain off Tony, I panicked as Chuck hit my side and Victor began to scream for his life.

In confusion, I aimed forward to find something thin and brown ripping into his chest. My trigger pulled the second I saw it tearing out guts from his ribs.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Hitting whatever it was in the side, Victor began to gag up blood as it ran off him and back into the dark.

"Rick!" Shouted Fillmore as he finally managed to pull Cap off Tony who was already dead.

Aiming back towards the pair, I took aim to lock my sights on Captain Benning's head. Fillmore held onto him for dear life, and as I went to pull the trigger; my aim was thrown off by chuck who was tackled by the thing that got Victor.

"BANG!"

Releasing the round as I was sent into the wall, I widened my eyes as it missed completely and the Captain began to bite down into Fillmore's arm.

"Aghhhhh!" He screamed as Captain Benning flipped onto his stomach to begin digging into his neck.

My whole body was struck by complete fear as Chuck was left to fend for himself. Dave was the only one able to do anything, and as he tried to help Chuck the thing on him lunged forward.

"Aghhhhh!" Screamed Dave as I kicked my way towards the stairs to run for my life. As my boots slammed the metal floor in force, I looked back to see that thing leave Dave behind to come after me.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I ordered it as I threw my gun back to pull down the trigger.

My whole clip was emptied into it's direction. And in the need for more speed, I ditched it to run as fast as I could for the exit.

"Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!"

It was right behind me, and as I made it up the last set of stairs, I widened my eyes to see Grim run into the hall to hit the keypad with his gun; forcing the door to close on me before I could reach it.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR GRIM!" I ordered him as I turned to see the creature jump into my face.

**Grim's POV, 9:08pm.**

"AGHHHH! AGHHHHH! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rick's screams pierced the metal and into my ears. I stood there shaking as blood began to slip through the bottom of the door and he began to gurgle.

Bumping into the wall as I lost track of all sense around me, I listened as silence soon became everything.

With no more noise coming from Rick or behind the door, I gulped and reached down to my waist for my rifle.

"Ahhh...ahhhh...ahhh..?"

Looking left to right to see the halls empty, I slowly turned for the exit.

As my boots began move, I heard from behind me.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Petrified to my core, I panicked and ran seeing the exit coming up on my left.

With the turn coming, I began to sprint. And just as I reached the door, I felt the ground under me give.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Grabbing onto the edge of the floor, I felt nothing under my feet. It was just a drop, and as I dangled for my life and attempted to pull myself up, I felt something grab my foot.

"No! Let go!" I screamed in complete fear as I tried to kick it back down to wherever it came from.

Gripping up onto my leg I looked down to see it's yellow eyes making it's way up to my waist.

With it's weight combining with mine and going up towards my midsection, I began to lose my grip on the floor.

Feeling it's hands reach up for my shoulders, I tried to shake it off to only hear in my ear.

"Rarrrrrrrkkk!"

It's breath was vial and I could feel blood on it's hands as it gripped onto my shoulders.

With it's arms slowly wrapping around my neck, I widened my eyes as it began to strangle me by the throat with all it's power.

Unable to breathe, I looked up to see someone enter my view.

With blood pouring out of his chest and mouth, Rick crawled in front of my hands to say.

"Have a nice trip...to hell...asshole."

Reaching for the side of his vest, I began to try and beg for him to stop, but was unable to say anything as his blade came out of it's cover to rest on my fingers.

Leaning into my eyes, he whispered.

"Fuck you Grim."

With one swift movement, I felt the beast on my back cover my mouth with it's right hand and I screamed into it's skin as Rick chopped through my fingers.

The tips snapped off with the bones, and with our eyes locked; Rick watched as I fell.

**Rick's POV, 9:12pm.**

With my heart stopping, I smiled to the sound of Grim hitting the bottom of his new home.

"Hahahah! Fuck you...? I shouted in happiness knowing he was dead.

Carefully flipping on my side I finished my last words.

"Bitch."

**Hey everyone! I'm busting my butt to get these chapters out to you. I hope you'll all review and leave me your thoughts. I'm curious to hear some predictions. I will have the next chapter on as soon as I can. Keep reading and by the time you know it the story will continue. Love you all.**

**mT Shadow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zone 10: Project Genesis**

**Chapter 6**

**Shadow's POV, Ops center, Fort Beate, 9:15pm.**

This world. It's cold. Cold and unfair.

As I sat in the back of the ops center listening to the voices of all the officers and techs through the door, I kept my head down, and in deep thought I questioned to myself.

"Why did I survive Zone 10? Why did Kid die? Why is Project 23 so obsessed with me? What did I ever do to him?"

More came to mind as I continued to listen on the comm link Ralph gave me. General Hoffer was moving in soon, and according to the recon teams the infected have not made it to any of the open exits. It makes me wonder what's going on. Normally they wander after there is nothing left to eat. One of them should have gotten out to an emergency exit by now.

As I held my hands together in a focused disposition, I felt my neck spike in pain.

"Ughhhh!" I growled as I pinned my right palm along the skin to feel something wet rest on my palm.

In confusion, I pulled back to look at my hand and see some of that brown goo from before. I had this happen not too long after I was bitten, but why is it back now? I asked myself as I looked up to see Ralph walking in through the door to see me sitting in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern as I lowered my eyes to reply.

"My neck. It's burning again."

"Again?" Questioned Ralph in confusion as I looked back into his eyes to see him make his way over to my side to see for himself.

Placing his fingers on the surface of my infection, I replied.

"When I first got infected, my neck felt like it was on fire. It took a while for it to go away but now its back."

"What's this shit?" He asked as he pulled away to look at the goo on his fingers.

Shaking my head I replied.

"I don't know. It's another thing that came with this curse. Whenever my neck seems to act up it follows."

"Maybe it's an aloe of some sort." Urged Ralph as I mumbled.

"Doesn't feel like it."

Focusing back on me Ralph asked.

"Do you need anything? Is there something I can do to help?"

Shaking in my seat I replied.

"No. Just let me burn for now. Hopefully it goes away soon."

Ralph seemed to hate letting that happen, but not giving me another word I asked.

"How's that team Hoffer sent to Zone 10 doing?"

Letting his butt rest down on top of the table beside me he replied.

"We're still awaiting their all clear. Place must be pretty big if their taking this long."

Nodding I replied to him.

"The whole facility put together is no less then massive. It could take a while."

Looking to my side as I stopped talking, Ralph replied.

"Still, shouldn't be too long till I hear from them. If they split up to search the place it shouldn't take them too long, right?"

Looking to the ground, I ignored his question.

"Lieutenant?"

Keeping my head down, I could only feel sadness for that team.

Getting worried, Ralph got up to approach my front. Gently patting my side, I looked back to his eyes as he asked.

"What are you thinking?"

Gulping and letting out a thick cough, I replied.

"Nothing."

As I went to look away, Ralph grew annoyed and hit my chest with his backhand to shout.

"Shadow!?"

Getting up to pin my face into his with force and rage, Ralph widened his eyes not expecting the reaction he just got.

Now standing a few inches over him, Ralph gulped down some fear to stare into my eyes.

His eyes looked deluded. He doesn't yet understand how bad this is and how bad it's going to get. Gently placing my finger on his chest I said in a deepened tone.

"I think no one but me understands how this works."

"How what works?" Wondered Ralph as our eyes locked.

Grabbing the end of my combat vest and black tee, I pulled them down to expose my bite fully to him.

With a darkened glare I replied.

"How "this" works. You and everyone in the world don't see it, but this is more than a simple infection. This isn't something a normal soldier can beat. This isn't something an army can beat."

Ralph stared deeply into me as I paused myself to the burn still generating from my neck.

It went up to my head and with a heavy breath I stared directly back into his eyes.

"Those men are dead. I'm betting my life on it. Go. Go and see for yourself what this infection truly does Ralph. Cause after you experience half of what I have, you'll open your eyes to the truth of this reality. The infection takes all."

Letting my shirt and vest go back in place, I reached next to Ralph to take back my G36C. As it came back into my arms, I tossed it on my back and looked back into his eyes. Ralph stared at me. Such a stare was filled with woo and concern for what I said to him. But after letting out one more grunt of thick pain from my neck, I turned for the door to leave. He remained where he was in deep thought. And inside I knew he was scared.

**Ralph's POV, 9:23pm.**

Watching as his black quills, torn body, and dark eyes left my sight. I looked down towards the ground to think about what he said. The look in his eyes made my heart skip a beat it was so piercing. Yet...what he right about Kilo?

Inching my way towards the door, I caught a glimpse of the lieutenant exit the tent before watching him vanish into the dark with his quills and black armor. He was broken. I could see it in him. No matter how tough you are I guess it can happen to anyone. And dealing with all this again so soon much be like getting sentenced to death for a crime you didn't commit. But...I wonder...why does he seem so afflicted?

Calmly making my way back over to the comm system where my fellow officer waited, he asked as I approached.

"Something wrong?"

Looking into his eyes I replied.

"I think so."

Looking at me in confusion, the officer watched as I went to comm.

"Kilo 1-9, this is command over?"

The officer next to me stared on in concern as I got silence from their end.

Feeling the truth behind Shadow's words, I tried again to attempt to question the fate.

"Kilo 1-9, this is command. Captain Benning? Are you there?"

With more silence the officer began to worry as I gave it one last chance.

"Anyone from Kilo 1-9, this is command. If your there please report in. Benning? Victor? Grim? Anyone?"

The static was the only thing left among us as I put down the comm and lowered my eyes to close on themselves. As I now knew the truth the officer next to me asked.

"What's wrong? Why aren't they responding?"

Slowly lifting myself off the table I replied in sadness.

"Their gone."

In utter confusion the officer questioned.

"What the hell do mean their gone?"

Looking into his eyes I replied.

"Their dead."

His face looked so lost as he questioned again.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Their special forces for fucks sake Ralph! They can't be dead!"

Remaining calm I replied.

"Then you keep trying to raise them if you'd like. I'm going to go inform the General."

Making my way apart from his side, the officer stared at me in complete confusion as I walked out the door to look around.

The lieutenant was nowhere in sight.

"Ahhhh." Letting out a small sigh, I went for my comm.

"General Hoffer, this Ralph. Come in sir."

Making my way towards the airfield, I got back.

"Ralph what is it? I got a whole fucking mess down here at the HQ to deal with."

Looking towards the helicopters I replied.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have a problem."

Nearing the open hatch to one of the birds, I got in as he asked.

"What is it?"

Getting my body on the edge to face the moon I replied in a confused but sad tone.

"Kilo 1-9 is gone sir. We lost all contact with the team."

General Hoffer had clearly gone silent as he soon asked after his pause of speech.

"When was the last contact you had with them?"

Looking to my watch I replied.

"It's been over an hour since I last got word from Captain Benning. They were just heading through to Zone 10 at that point."

As the nighttime breeze brushed over my quills he replied.

"That base is huge Ralph. If their altogether, it will take some time for them to secure it and if their on the planet there may be some comm issues from them to us. Give them time. If there is an issue, Captain Benning will report back once he determines the base clear and he gets his guys back to earth."

In confusion I replied.

"The lieutenant thinks differently."

Hearing his clear sigh the General stated.

"Shadow has his concerns I understand. But Captain Benning is the leader of one of the best Special Forces teams in the R.R.T.S. He knows what to do. Shadow just needs time to relax and clear his head. And inform him when you have the chance that I have a team assigned to find that doctor friend of his."

"Yes sir." I replied in a lowered tone as he then said to me.

"My teams move in to secure the HQ in two. It shouldn't take too long for us to handle everyone inside. I'll radio you when I'm heading back."

I kept quiet in deep thought as General Hoffer muttered.

"Ralph?"

"Yes sir. I'm going to go find the lieutenant now."

"Alright. Report in if you hear from Kilo. Hoffer out."

Letting my comm go as I slowly refocused back on the night filled sky, I listened to the sounds of the night as I heard from behind me.

"You my wing man?"

Upon looking back I found that pilot from the air-pad standing on the other end of the chopper looking directly at me.

"Ahhh...no. I'm sorry. I was just out here thinking is all."

Nodding the hedgehog replied.

"It's okay. Little hectic the days been huh?"

Nodding back, I watched as he flicked on the overhead lights in the crew's hatch we were in.

His white quills still looked like a mess, but with the time he had to relax from not being killed he managed to expose some of the black streaks underneath.

"Yeah." The guy noticed my position and in confusion took a seat to say.

"Names Clark. Clark Brody."

"Ralph." I replied as he nodded and said.

"You're a pretty good shot Ralph. Back at the pad you held your own."

Giving off a quick chuckle I replied.

"That's cause I had three others shooting next to me. I wasn't the only hero there Clark."

Nodding Clark questioned.

"Yeah, but you were the only one hitting each round in your clip. I missed almost half my mag on two of them, but I'm a pilot. Not much of a rifleman to say the least."

Looking over into his eyes, I continued to listen as he then asked.

"What squad you in?"

Shaking my head I replied to him.

"I'm not in one. I'm General Hoffer's personal bodyguard."

Looking impressed slightly Clark questioned.

"Shouldn't you be back at the HQ with him then?"

As I went to answer we heard from the front of the chopper.

"He should be."

Both Clark and I looked to the way the voice came to watch as that other guy from the pad came out from the dark to say.

"Yet I hear Hoffer ordered you to watch Kilo and their Zone 10 op. That right?"

I had seen this guy a few times before, but enough to know he's a smart one. Guess that explains why he survived that battle and his whole team died.

Nodding as Clark smiled sightly he asked.

"What you doing here Striker?"

Hopping in to take a seat across from Clark, Striker replied.

"I could ask the two of you the same thing. This a date or something?"

Immediately laughing Clark replied.

"Nah. I was just getting ready to go check in for the night when I saw Ralph here looking off into the night like a wet cat in my chopper."

With both eyes now on me as I continued to think about Kilo squad, Striker asked.

"So what's the problem Ralph? Something on your mind?"

Nodding I replied.

"It's the lieutenant."

"That freak from Delta 8-0?" He Questioned as I quickly replied.

"He's not a freak."

Giving me a quick smirk Striker replied.

"Could have fooled me man. Guy can fucking heal himself almost instantly. And his eyes are sketchy. Didn't you see the yellow spots mixed in his crimson?"

Going silent Clark then asked.

"And wasn't he bit by one of those crazies too? I wouldn't let him nowhere near me in fear he would take my head off when I had my back turned."

Shaking my head I replied in an annoyed tone.

"He's not like that. He's infected but stable. You heard him Striker. He was cured before he could turn."

Nodding Striker then said.

"Yeah, but cured or not he's still infected. My whole team was killed in no less than five minutes because of that shit and stable or not I don't trust him."

On the defense for him I replied.

"His whole team died too man. They were like family. Almost three years together. They went through tours in Afghanistan and Pakistan just to get wiped out alone on a strange planet by those things that killed your team and many others."

Striker went silent as I went on.

"He's hurting. And don't you think he knows your thinking of him like this? I'm sure he out of everyone in the world right now wishes he was dead. The infection isn't something he can just ignore. I mean look at him when you get the chance Striker. He's broken. Lost. He knows he's a freak and he knows he'll never be treated the same when people find out the truth. He's never going to be the same again, but he's still a marine. He's still a brother and both of you should treat him like one. Infected or not that's part of the oath we all took joining in this corps. Brotherhood. Through thick and thin. Right?"

Clark nodded as Striker soon did the same but to question.

"Isn't he spec ops though? It's hard to believe his team got clapped by those walkers back at the HQ."

Shaking my head I replied.

"It wasn't just them."

"What do you mean?" Wondered Clark as I looked to him to reply.

"There's a source to all this shit according to the lieutenant."

Nodding Striker replied in a curious tone.

"That Project 23 shit he mentioned?"

Giving him a straight look I replied.

"Yeah. He's the reason his whole team was killed. They went in blind according to him and they didn't see it coming till it was too late."

"So how did he survive?" Asked Clark with a need to know as I shook my head.

"I don't know the whole story. All I know is he came back a different person. And Project is looking for him."

Both Clark and Striker stared at me in concern as I looked back out the crew hatch and up towards the moon.

Seconds began to pass without a word, but as I shut my eyes to the breeze Striker asked.

"So what about Kilo?"

Gently looking back towards the two men I replied.

"I think their dead."

Both Striker and Clark widened eyes towards my response and in no less then a second Clark questioned.

"Dead?"

Nodding once I replied.

"Yeah, dead."

"How?" Wondered Striker as I shrugged my shoulders to reply.

"I don't know for sure. It's just what the lieutenant said that has my mind confused."

"What did he say?" Wondered Clark as I calmly replied to them both.

"That the infection takes all."

Neither of them and somewhere in me didn't understand that statement, but no one had a word to respond with as water came splashing down from the sky.

Our eyes all glided around the area. The rain came from a single cloud. One that was slowly coming from the north. The moon would soon be overtaken come ten minutes. I knew it was a sign of bad luck to come.

Quickly getting up from the chopper I urged the pair of them.

"You two should go get some rest. I'll keep trying to check in with Kilo for now."

"And what if they really are gone?" Wondered Clark as I looked to him to reply.

"Then we have another big problem to deal with."

Both Striker and Clark watched as I began my walk back towards the ops center. Slowly breaking through the cold rain, I stopped in the doorway to look up into the sky. The water landed on my face like an angel's tears from heaven. I swear I could feel something bad to come. Maybe it was Project. Or Maybe it was something else.

**Shadow's POV, Officer's quarters, 9:35pm.**

"Aughh! Aughkk!"

Blood landed in the small sink as I looked up into the mirror to see it slowly dripping out from mouth.

My eyes locked. The thin yellow orbs mixing with my original crimson eyes were now getting larger and more profound. It was as if they were soon going to wash away all of who I once was and the infection inside me was getting deeper into my DNA. Was I turning? Did the cure not work on me ether like it didn't with Kid? Was this my last few moments alive on this world? Would Project find me at last to see he was too late to claim my soul? Or what's left of it?

Looking back down towards my hands I noticed they were growing colder by the second. The blood in my veins were freezing like ice. I could feel them growing heavier by the moment.

Gently bringing my right hand up to my neck, I lifted down my shirt and vest again to stare at the disfigured infection. The skin was turning black. That could mean two things. One, my quills are growing back. Or two, my muscles were turning. Same as they did Reaper and all the infected friends I once had before.

With the pain growing, my skin getting colder, and my blood still dripping from out my mouth, I decided the only thing left to do was finish what I started back on Zone 10.

Slowly walking backwards from the mirror, I made contact with the wall to begin to lower my body down to the ground under me.

"Sniff!" Sniffing up my feelings and any form of good decision making I had left, I reached down towards my holster to grab onto the grip of Cruz's M1911.

If I was going to turn, then I would be sure the infection couldn't hurt anyone else I cared about.

Checking the chamber to see the loaded round, I widened my eyes slightly to see a drop of my blood land on the frame of the barrel.

It was thick. Thick and dark red. Just like the infected. I was a monster. And no normal one. I was going to turn. But not into a walking zombie, but David Chester. The color of my eyes alone told me that. And I won't let that happen.

Looking up towards the mirror I stared at myself from across the bathroom as I slowly began to drag the weapon onto my lap.

With each passing second I felt more and pain. More and more of myself leaving me. It was only a matter of time I suppose. The infection does take all.

Forcing the gun up my body and to the point where I felt the barrel touch under my chin, I began to breathe heavily as I continued to watch myself in the mirror above.

Placing my finger in the trigger guard, I shook to the action and lifted up my head for the better shot at which would be the one to kill me and this curse in it's tracks.

With the cold steel fully pressed to my skin, I slowly forced my eyes closed and took my last breath. But even with the pressure of the infection and the pain I felt for my own condition and need to die, I opened them to look right back at myself in the mirror to hear from my past.

**Flashback, Sewers, Zone 10.**

"You do me a favor?"

Giving my eyes a gentle tone, I listened as he asked.

"You make it out of here, go tell my wife and baby girl I love them all right?"

I stared deeply at Cruz as he let out a sad loss of hope for himself.

"Tell them I did all I could here, and that I'm sorry."

Cruz slowly shut his eyes and as I continued to stare I noticed a tear leave his face.

In seconds I moved my hand to his.

Cruz didn't fight it as I grasped it tightly.

"We'll both get out here. You, me and Kid. We're going home sir." I stated as he showed a slight smile to the statement.

"You always knew how to make me smile at times like this Shadow. You know that?" He wondered as I released his hand to roll onto my front.

"It's all I got left now Cap."

"What? Making me smile?" He questioned as he got up slowly.

As we both rose back to our feet I replied.

"No. Hope."

**End of flashback.**

With lowered eyes and a sadness cutting deeper than any blade, I lowered the gun down to my lap to look back into the mirror.

I can't do it. I still have two things left. Somewhere his family needed to know. And even further lost in me was hope. Yet I don't know what for. Maybe part of me was just clinging to it for my Captain's sake. Or maybe I'm just a fucking crazy fool who doesn't know if it's truly time yet to pull the trigger.

As the yellow in my eyes became clear to me like the coldness of this fate, I panicked as the lights went out.

Gripping on tight to my gun, I looked up towards the ceiling as the emergency power came on exposing the faint red light built into the foundation.

Quickly looking left to right to make sure Project wasn't the cause of this, I tried my best to also relax and lower my heart rate. After some time alone in the feeble dark lights, I managed to get back on my feet to head back into the main room to find my door still shut tight.

"Ahhhh." Letting my fear out into the air, I placed my weapon back in it's holster to head out into the hall to find it still empty.

Dragging myself through the halls felt just like they did at Zone 10. Dark, weary, confusing. No one making a sound but your own feet.

Through the thick of it though, I found myself soon back at the entrance to the barracks to find it raining outside really badly. The sheer force of the drops hitting the roof could be heard, and as the sky began to light up from bolts of thunder and lightening, I widened my eyes to see the bright white light expose a directly clear image of someone down the hall behind me staring at me. And I knew who it was, but the second I turned she was gone.

"Maria!?" I said out loud as I heard from off in the distance what sounded like laughter.

In utter confusion I began to move my legs towards the end of the hall to find each way empty with no signs of people anywhere.

With each passing second my head thumped louder and louder from the infection and as I placed my hand on the top of my skull I heard.

"Shadow."

From behind me.

"Ugahhh!" I shouted in fear as I turned to see no one there.

"Where are you!?" I asked in anger as I heard.

"Down here Shadow. Come find me."

With my brain nearly bursting from within my head, I obeyed with lack of concern for myself to head further off into the darkness.

As I took my paces, ever part of my mind was hoping she was alive. She had to be. I need her to be.

"Maria!?" I shouted in loss of where she went.

"Further Shadow. Come on. I'm down here."

Her voice sounded like it was coming from my own mind, but at the same time it projected itself down the hall towards the other sector of officer quarters.

With the sound of rain leaving my ears and the thunder in the distance, I neared another end to find it only going to the right. At the end was a set of room. Every door was closed...but one.

"Maria?" I muttered to myself as I heard.

"In here Shadow."

With my body taking me forward I asked.

"Are you okay? How did you get out of the ARK?"

Getting no response I said to her.

"Project is alive Maria. He's alive and he's trying to kill me."

As I came closer to the door, I heard.

"It's okay. Come in and see me Shadow. I wana talk to you."

I lost all control of my mind and in an instant I pushed through the door to see nothing but the pitch black.

Standing with my eyes wide in confusion and concern for my first and only love, I lifted up my ears as the door behind me shut.

Hearing nothing but silence I whispered into the dark.

"Maria?"

With my body tense and my neck boiling from the infection, I stared straight as her beautiful face made itself known in front of me no less than a few feet away.

With a smile beaming across my face I began to cry in happiness and disbelief that she was alive.

"Maria?" I asked in complete shock as she gave me nothing but an empty expression and a soulless stare.

Growing cold around me, I uttered.

"Maria? Are you...!"

As I went to finish, I was cut off directly as her eyes went white and her expressionless face began to smile. Fear overcame me faster than it ever had before as she took a step forward forcing me back into the door frame.

Going for my sidearm, I lifted it up to get caught by her teeth dragging into my already bitten neck. She hit it exactly. As if someone had put a bulls eye on the previous chunk taken out of me.

With wide open eyes and utter shock, I dropped the gun to lower slowly down onto the floor below. Maria continued to enjoy me as I passed out feeling no pain.

**Ralph's POV, Ops center, 9:45pm.**

As I said. Bad luck. With the power out only half the equipment works and we're now completely cut off from Kilo 1-9 and Zone 10.

With everyone trying their best to get a line for me and my fellow officer partner in crime, I looked to him as he remained next to me in his seat to say.

"I'm going to head out there and see what snapped. Maybe I can fix it somehow and get this power problem resolved."

Nodding he asked.

"You want me to send a few guys with you?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"No, I'll be fine. Just a lot of rain. I'll radio in when I find the issue."

Nodding, the officer waved me off as I went out into the rain.

The base around me was pitch black, and inside some of the barracks were only the emergency lights.

As I began the walk towards the power lines near the back of the base, I had to pass by the officer quarters where I stopped to look through the glass door leading inside. The halls were completely dark. The emergency lights should be on at least, unless the storm just got this part of the base real bad.

Gently turning back for the power lines, I found the control box was knocked open from the wind. The force must have disrupted a circuit.

"Great." I mumbled to myself as I approached the pole.

Upon looking up I took hold of the ladder and began the climb up to the box. Thunder was going off around me and I swear if it was any closer it could strike me.

In time I reached the top where I found out I was right. A couple of the breakers had been forced off from the power of the wind and one of them was on the verge of breaking off the switch.

Getting the box door to balance on my shoulder I muttered to myself while setting the three good switches back.

"Someone needs to put a lock on this box."

Through the rain I could see the lights turning back on, but the officer quarters were still blank due to the breaking switch. Quickly reaching to my side I pulled up my blade to jam it under the bending side and used my other hand to push up. With enough force it went back in place and I was able to watch from here when the lights came back for the barracks.

"Nice and easy." I stated as I shut the box and tried to find a way of keeping it from opening again.

Reaching into my pockets I found a pen and said.

"You'll have to do for now. I'll get a guy out here after the storm."

Forcing the pen inside the small hole where a lock would go, I checked to make sure it wouldn't move after I left. Seeing as it wouldn't budge I nodded to my success and began the way back down the the ground.

My quills were drenched and this rain was freaking cold. Last thing I want is to stay out here any longer.

Landing back on the pavement, I turned to head back.

As I made haste, I glanced back through the door into the barracks to see Shadow heading really fast down a hall to the right from inside. Stopping in confusion of his speed, I made my way for the entrance to open the door and get inside.

Hearing nothing around, I walked towards the hall where he went and looked around the corner to see him gone.

"Lieutenant?" I said out loud in confusion as I took my feet further.

Nearing the end of the hall, I could only guess he was heading back to his room seeing as the only way to go was left and I knew from being here before not too long ago that it led that way.

Turning the last corner I again found him not in sight.

Something was making my back shiver as I slowly paced towards his door.

As I came in front of it I found his knob was covered in blood.

"What the fuck?" I whispered as I grew scared.

Reaching down for my M9 I pulled it up along my chest to reach for the knob.

"Shadow?" I whispered as I began to push it open.

Getting no answer, I widened my eyes as I found him resting on his bed with his right hand across his neck covered in blood, and his rifle on the table with his vest resting on the floor.

"Lieutenant? You okay sir?"

Giving me no sign of response, I kept my gun down to my side fearing he may be hostile.

Very slowly I took a step towards him to hear his breathing was heavy.

Gulping down some of my emotions I got closer to reach for his shoulder.

"Lt?" I mumbled as my hand made contact with his bare shirt.

Shaking slightly to how cold he was, I now stood above him in confusion of what was wrong?

"Shadow? What's wrong?"

With the question leaving my mouth, I watched as he slowly lifted up his eyes to lock with mine.

It didn't take more than a second for me to see the issue.

Staring deeply at me, I stood there with utter loss for words as his eyes...were...?

Yellow.

Putting my gun away almost instantly I asked.

"What happened?"

Looking to his neck, he gently removed his hand to show me his neck was bleeding. It had no open cuts or wounds. It just seemed to be "turning" bloody. If that makes sense. The skin was red and in spots were some mixes of brown and black.

"I'm turning." He stated under his breath as I kept my eyes wide in complete loss for what to say.

Looking back into my eyes he saw my confusion and said to me.

"The infection is getting stronger Ralph. I can't stop it."

"Your...you're going to be okay." I tried to state as he lowered his head back down to reply.

"I'm turning into that beast. The exact demon who's trying to kill me now. I can't control it. It's getting worse and more painful."

"But the cure?" I questioned as he looked back to me.

"I guess it didn't work after all. Just like Kid."

My mind jumped back to the photo of his team and I could picture the face that went with that name. Kid. He was the youngest on the team. The rookie.

Reaching for his side, I widened my eyes further as he pulled up his M1911.

Looking back into my eyes I saw he was crying.

"I don't want to be a monster Ralph!" His voice was shaky with his tears as I watched the gun remain on his lap.

"This shit is too much! It doesn't stop hurting me and I can't do anything about it!"

"You just have to ignore it Shadow." I urged as he shook his head to reply.

"I tried that! It doesn't work! The more and more I fight; the more and more it takes from me! Look! It already took my eyes!" He stated in force as his tears began to run down his cheeks and onto his lap.

My mind knew I couldn't help. But I had to try my best to keep him from hurting himself. He's still alive.

"You're still alive Shadow. It hasn't taken you."

Smiling in sarcasm Shadow asked.

"How long till it does?! How long till I begin to hurt you and the people around me!?"

Going silent, I let him go on.

"I'm already a monster Ralph! Everyone who knows I'm infected will never treat me the same way! To them all I'm just a time bomb waiting to go off!"

"You're not." I stated as he then asked.

"Then what am I!?"

Reaching for his gun I replied.

"You're a brother. A soldier like me and everyone here. Your still one of us, infected or not."

Smiling into my eyes, I took hold of his handgun to feel the presence of his stronger grip along the trigger.

With our eyes locked together he asked calmly.

"Can a soldier do this?"

Pulling the gun away, I widened my eyes in fear as he pressed it into his solid chest.

"NO!" I shouted as he pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

With his eyes shut, I stood there in shock as he slowly lowered the gun back down to his lap. The barrel was covered with a small splash of his own blood and even more began to ooze down under his shirt as he ordered.

"Look."

Noting the fact he just shot himself in front of me, I hesitated as he was urging me to look under his shirt at the wound.

With shaking hands and tense muscles, I pieced my way to the rim of it and began to pull it up.

Getting towards his wound, I felt only more shock as the bullet came dropping out onto his lap covered in more blood.

Staying in place as his free hand took the round into its palm, I refocused back on his chest to widened my eyes at the hole being sealed from broken skin to skin.

"It doesn't even burn anymore." He stated as I let go of his shirt to look back at him.

His eyes examined the bullet.

"It's just a part of me now. One of the cruel unknowns."

Having not much more to say I questioned.

"Isn't this a good thing?"

Looking back into my eyes with a dead face he asked.

"Will it be a good thing when I turn and come to kill you?"

Even though he didn't mean it as a threat with his tone I saw the truth in it.

"We couldn't kill Project with bullets. We couldn't kill him with gas. We couldn't kill him a fucking bomb. And after it all we killed only ourselves in the end."

Looking back to his gun and gripping it hard. He said with a dark tone.

"But I know one thing that I can do to make sure that never happens again. To make sure it never happens to you kid, and the people you care about."

I knew what he was going to do and in force I replied.

"You're not doing that."

Looking back into my eyes he questioned.

"But it's the only way I can stop all this pain. It's the only way I can save you Ralph. Save you from me."

Shaking my head I replied.

"We can cure you."

Instantly a smile came upon his face and in a laughing way he replied.

"It's too late for that. It's already too deep Ralph. And the only person who knows anything about a cure is either dead or missing."

"We can find her Shadow." I stated as he went silent.

Getting down to his level, I took hold of his shoulder to say in a lowered and calmer tone.

"Hoffer just sent everyone into the HQ, if she's there he promised to bring her back."

Shaking me off him Shadow replied.

"You don't get it!"

My whole body went down as he looked right back into my eyes to say.

"It's over for me. I had my chance to be fixed and it didn't work. Even if she's alive now, do you understand what it would take for her to go back to Zone 10? Especially if there's infected roaming the halls?"

Nodding my head I continued to listen as he went on to say.

"And do you even think for a fucking second that I want to go back to that hell?!"

Shadow's eyes were locked. I felt like a target now as he continued.

"I lost everything on that planet. And I'm not about to go back."

"But there could be something there. Something to help you." I stated in confusion of his stubbornness.

"Nothing can help me Ralph."

Shaking my head in hope I shouted at him in anger for his loss of himself.

"We have to try!"

The lieutenant went silent as I continued to yell at him.

"You can't just give up on yourself! There could be a way to help you and your just too beaten down you won't make the effort!"

I began to notice he was shaking.

"You still have time! You're not dead yet! And I'll be damned if I just let you kill yourself!"

Ripping the gun out of his hand, Shadow immediately looked up at me in rage as I looked over to grab his rifle from off the table. But just as I took the weapon in my hands he took hold of my wrist in all his power getting me to look right into his eyes.

Standing my ground, Shadow nor myself said another word, and after my wrist was bound to break, he released me and I finished wrapping his G36C around my back to head for the door.

"Ralph!"

Stopping in my tracks to look back at him, I watched as he held his combat blade in the palm of his hand.

"Take it." He ordered me as I slowly came back to take it by the handle.

Pulling it away from his grip, I waited as it was clear he had something to say.

Looking back into my eyes one last time he said with a direct approach from his tone.

"I'm sorry."

Nodding very slowly, I backed my way up towards the door to hear.

"I'm sorry if I kill you. Cause one way or the other, I will get you killed. It's inevitable."

The words frightened me. His tone was true. I knew he meant what he was saying, but I just didn't want to believe it.

Opening the door while not letting my eyes off him, I moved carefully out into the hall to let out a deep breath of air.

With sweat starting to run down my forehead, I wiped it clean off with my backhand and tried my hardest to regain some composure. After getting myself together I began to head back outside where the storm was still striking like an iron hammer.

**Shadow's POV, 10:04pm.**

I gave him his warning. I know he wants what's best right now for me, but I know the truth. I can feel the truth. My neck is clinging to me like a tree does to the earth. The blood coming through my skin was just the start to the process. In time I bet all of my normal blood will be replaced by that demon's David Chester. Thick and dark red. The pain coming with it was no worse then bullet I just gave myself. I could barely feel it, but for some reason I could feel everything else around me. All my feelings being torn away. All of what was Shadow the hedgehog being taken from me. The infection is beating out every last inch of my DNA from my body, and it won't stop. I still have control, but for how long? How long till I'm gone and all that's left is another Project?

Staring at the bloody bullet shell that fell out of my chest. I twirled it in between my fingers till I felt every side it had. This simple invention would have killed a normal person. But it just bounced off me. Same as every bullet did Project.

Deep in my muscles, I could feel that strength I had before on Zone 10 coming back. Along with it was the urge to hurt someone. But I had to try and maintain control over it. God only knows how many I might hurt if I lose it.

Looking to my hands I took note that my skin was getting rougher. Some parts were even peeling off. The next question in my mind was when will my quills begin to fall out? How long till I turn brown and grow into a monster? How much longer to I have left being me?

As the questions rattled around in my head, I slowly managed to push myself back onto my feet. But as I gained control of the ground I lost the same control over my legs.

"Ughh!" I groaned as I fell onto my knees to go numb.

Now unable to move them, I rolled onto my side to feel them both begin to warm up. I don't know if they feel asleep on me while I was with Ralph, but I can bet it's the infection altering them. Making me faster.

After a minute of them going warmer and warmer, I decided to try and move. Each inch felt like razors, but after getting by the agony I managed to get back on them both.

"God damn it!" I mumbled as I attempted to move back for the bathroom.

Barely able to stand, I attached myself to everything around me till I was at the door.

Looking inside, I made my way to the sink to look into the mirror.

Locking onto myself I widened up to see Maria behind me.

Instantly I turned to see she wasn't really there.

"Fuck you!" I yelled to no one other than the infection. It was trying to break me down. It got me once already with her. And if I could I would fucking murder it for even reminding me of her. But it knew it was my weakness. One of the only things that got my attention. It used her to gain my eyes and my legs, but I won't let it gain anything else.

Turning back around to the sink, I went tense in anger as she was now right behind me.

Her mouth covered in my blood from before. And her yellow eyes staring at me.

Keeping my eyes directly on her this time, I asked in rage.

"What do you want!?"

She only remained smiling as I ordered.

"Leave me the hell alone! You're not Maria!"

Instantly her smile turned to a wicked, anger filled expression. One I knew. She was mad.

Taking a step towards the door, I grew colder as she walked back into the room.

Through my own fear and my own rage, I managed to get back to the door to see she was gone. My naked eyes saw nothing as I questioned the area around me.

Limping my way over to the bed, I retook my seat and felt a sharp breeze of cold wind. It made my quills stand on end.

They say a ghost is near you if that happens, but Maria is dead and at peace. It is just the infection playing with me and my body. Maria is dead.

Feeling a lack of control over my torso, I leveled back on the pillow to feel the chill on my right side.

Again I could see anything. It's just my imagination.

Unable to do anything more then move my hands, I looked to my left to find the tin tray still covered in food I failed to eat resting next to me.

In a stumble of my fingers, the food all fell to the floor, but I didn't care. I had to see.

Pulling the tray onto my lap, I leveled the back of it to see my reflection.

The next move would put fear into my heart, but it was already too late to go back.

Moving it to the right, I shut my eyes as I knew it was in position to show her face once more.

I didn't want to know. I didn't want to see her. But I still made myself look.

As my eyes reopened, I felt only a slope of fear as Cruz laid next to me. A bullet was in his head and his face was expressionless with his eyes just watching me. My heart jumped and my body leaped off the side of the bed as I the tray landed next to me.

In severe pain, I kept my eyes shut as I begged the infection.

"Stop! Stop doing this to me!"

**Normal POV, 10:07pm.**

Leave me alone! Begged the broken hedgehog as he soon began to pass out among his pain and fear for the world around him.

As he became still and lost in sleep, the tray next to him began to shine with multiple images standing above his head. Each just staring blankly at the nearly beaten hero.

Be it his Captain Cruz, or his joker Foley. All eight men and Maria watched from above. Each with death alongside them. The infection was making it's point. It does, and will, take all.

**General Hoffer's POV, R.R.T.S headquarters, 10:08pm.**

This was worse than I thought. Bodies covered the ground of all my fellow workers who were stationed here who didn't make it out, and so far I lost six more soldiers to a hell that I thought never existed.

Staying in behind all the combat teams who were clearing the rest of the building, I went to comm to try and radio Ralph who I hoped was talking with Kilo squad by now. If we really lost that team, I don't know what to do next.

"Ralph, come in!" I ordered over the gunfire as he soon replied.

"Go ahead sir."

As my men finished off the last infected on this floor, I moved my hand to signal them up to the next level before saying to Ralph.

"We're about done here at the HQ! We have a few more floors to clear then I'll be heading back! How's Kilo!?" I wondered as he soon replied.

Still nothing from them sir.

Going silent to think, I ordered.

"Well keep trying to hail them! I'm going to finish this up as fast as possible so I can get to you!"

After giving the command I was bound to release the comm before he said.

"General Hoffer sir, I'm concerned."

Sensing he had an issue I questioned.

"What concern!?"

With gunfire continuing to go off as I met the teams upstairs, he replied.

"I think the lieutenant is in really bad shape and he's getting worse sir. We need to do something for him."

"We'll what's wrong with him!?" I asked in confusion as I already figured the lieutenant is fucked beyond more than one level. I mean come on. The man is sleep deprived, probably hasn't and can't eat. He's wounded as far as I'm concerned both physically and mentally from the loss of his whole team in a matter of hours. And on top he's infected and god only knows what that may be doing to him.

"He's acting rash. I don't think he can handle much more sir. I already took his weapons away in fear he may hurt himself."

Stopping now in my tracks I questioned.

"Did he try to off himself!?"

Ralph who was clearly concerned replied.

"He wanted too. I don't think he can really do it, but it's getting bad. He's not only experiencing this, but his body is reacting to it. I don't know what's wrong with him sir, but he's not doing good."

Taking a moment to think I ordered.

"We'll for now just keep him away from any firearms, and try your best to make sure he doesn't do anything till I get back!"

"What are you going to do?" He wondered as I looked ahead to see one of the men get taken down my an infected.

Immediately ignoring Ralph I ordered.

"Help him!" The rest of the team soon got the infected up but it was already too late and my boys knew it.

Looking to me, I approached the dying man to say.

"I'm sorry son. BANG!"

Dropping a round in his head, my men continued on as I went back to Ralph.

"I don't know yet. Just keep an eye on him for now."

"Yes sir." Replied Ralph as I added.

"I'll be back soon. Hang in there."

Letting go of my comm link, I took a look around to see all the more bodies being given to god. This was fucking nightmare. And now thinking about it all, I haven't seen the lieutenant's doctor bitch, nor that thing he called Project who's supposed to be here. He could just be lying about him. But after today I don't know if I can call a thing like that a lie. Guess I'll just have to wait and see.

**And that is it for this chapter. Sorry for getting this on so late guys. I've been talking with a recruiter and I'm getting ready to join the Army. I hope you will all continue to support me through the process. And at the least drop a review and tell me what you think, and what you expect to happen next. Zone 10 is still going to keep rolling.**

**mT Shadow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zone 10: Project Genesis**

**Chapter 7**

**General Hoffer's POV, R.R.T.S headquarters, 10:15pm.**

Reaching the top floor where this all went down originally for me, I took my place alongside my men to order.

"Team 2 will secure the barracks. The rest of us will secure the medical bay. Report back here once your sector is clear."

"Yes sir." Replied the men as we all split up from there. Heading with my side of the team, I continued to hang a few feet back as the soldiers cleared the path towards medical.

Upon reaching the entrance, we found a few remaining infected roaming about. My men took care of them easily, but as we entered I swore I heard something thumping about. I just couldn't pin point it.

Heading further in, my boys soon got the area secured. There wasn't nearly as many infected up here unlike before. Most had gotten on the levels below by the time we managed to get here. This left us with an easy job. All that was left was to check the mess hall and head back. By then the rest of the team should be done and I can head back to deal with the lieutenant. I can't have him going crazy. There is too much at stake and the last thing I need is the board finding out about this mess. I'm actually surprised no one has come calling to me about the sudden movement of troops. But if my money is on the dime; command will come knocking as soon as something comes up that gets me in a tight spot. Yet I think so long as everything goes well from here, I can shut this situation down and move on. Yet NASA will pay for Delta 8-0 and the rest of my men considering this is their fucking fault. And I'll be sure to have Amy Rose punished for her role in it. Once I find her that is. She might be dead, but I can't say since I haven't seen any sign of her yet. She might have escaped before the lock-down. In any case, I will track her down.

As my men proceeded to the mess, I stayed behind checking the dead as we went. Many were my employees.

As we entered the mess hall, my men began their sweep as I stopped to see the aftermath of the explosion the lieutenant said went on. Everything was a wreak, but the kitchen was by far the worst. It was destroyed to say the least.

"Clear." Stated one of the soldiers, as I nodded and replied.

"Good job men. Let's get back to the others and get a clean up crew in here."

Obeying my orders, the team soon lead us back to where we first split. The others were not back yet.

"Set up a perimeter, just in case." I instructed as everyone got covering a side. As soon as they were all placed, I looked to the team leader to order.

"Radio them. Make sure everything is okay on their end."

Nodding, the staff sergeant went to comm to say.

"Team 2, come in. General Hoffer and the rest of us are awaiting you. What's your status, over?"

Looking down the hall they went, I continued to listen as we were not given a response. Getting worried, he tried once more.

"Team 2, this is team 1. What's your status?"

As feelings began to go slim, we got back.

"Status is green team 1. Area is clear."

Letting a faint sigh out from my worries, I ordered.

"Get them back here. Nodding, my squad leader said to team 2 over comm."

"General Hoffer wants you guys back here ASAP. We're heading out."

"Yes sir. We're on the way."

With my team on perimeter check, we all got back together as team 2 came back from the barracks in short of a few minutes of silence. Quickly regrouping, I ordered the team lead.

"Get us back out. I'm calling in the hazard teams."

Nodding and beginning the journey towards the stairs, I went to my comm link to say.

"Uniform 7-0, this is Hoffer. The area has been swept and cleared. Get the hazard boys in here. And where are my defenses?"

Quickly I got back from their end.

"General we have the main guns up front online and some of the fire escapes. But the sewer tunnels are offline for some reason. I need a team down there to fix the problem if those guns are going to work."

With the team stopping I replied.

"Alright I'll have some of my guys get down there now. Team 2, that's your job. Get those guns online now."

"Yes sir!" They replied as they booked it down the stairs; leaving me with the rest of team 1 who was ready to get going.

"Anything else I should be aware of Uniform?"

"No sir. Everything else seems to be in order but...?"

"But what?" I asked in concern as he seemed confused again.

"I'm reading from the console out here that a breach happened during the attack."

"What kind of breach?" I questioned as he slowly replied.

"A sever breach on the eighth floor. I got nothing more than that. You'd have to find the terminal to find out more. It could just be a security reaction when the alarms went off."

"We'll check it out. Let's go!" I ordered the rest of the guys who stood around waiting. Grabbing their guns, they began the long climb down to the eighth floor. I worked in this building almost all my life in the military and from experience I know this is one of our science wings. Nothing too classified down here from what I recall.

With the rest of the team leading the way onto the floor, I followed in behind as a trail of dead guided our path.

**Normal POV, Sewers, 10:27pm.**

The vents were smaller than they were on Zone 10, but with enough force Project was able to hide right above the hunter's defenses. At first it was hard to see what was ahead of him, but as he grew closer it became clear they were more of those metal spinners that tried to kill him before for trying to leave the enclosed cage he found himself in.

Very slowly crawling through the vent above, Project stopped above the devices to see thin blue lights waving back and forth. Those must be the things that saw him before. Maybe now that he was above them he could finally get out without the threat of being shot at for once.

Just as he was about to exit the vent however, he stopped in his tracks to the sound of more footsteps coming his way.

In a rush, he tumbled back inside to look down on the guns to see a handful of men beginning to surround the area.

Remaining as quiet as possible, Project watched as they got next to the strange weapons that tried to kill him, but not them. Watching in awe as one of the men began to flick buttons and wires in the device, Project widened his eyes as a bright red button came on. Slowly the man turned it to the side and said into the voice box on his chest.

"The guns should be online now Uniform. How copy?"

"Copy all team 2. Good work. Get back to the eighth floor now. General Hoffer took the rest of the team to investigate a breach on one of the severs."

"Yes sir." Replied the man as he let go of the voice box to shout.

"Let's get moving!"

In confusion still, Project watched as they left the area once more back the way they came.

This time letting himself go from the vent above, Project landed behind the guns to investigate the red light the man had turned.

Soon enough he turned it to hear the guns make a sharp beeping, then watched as they lost their blue lights.

In confusion of what just happened, Project looked back up to hear from down the tunnel.

"The guns went off again."

"Roger that. We're heading back to see what caused it."

In seconds, flashlights turned the corner to rest on him.

**General Hoffer's POV, Science wing, 10:35pm.**

This floor was a minefield of killing machines. Turrets covered each room and hall, and in our own was about four of them. I guess the military liked to protect its projects. It's no wonder all the infected were killed during the attack.

"Sir?"

The tech soldier on our team was at the breached terminal trying to figure out what the problem was. Quickly making my way to him I asked.

"What happened here?"

Bringing up a large black screen he replied.

"I don't think this was a mistake sir. Here's security footage from when the alarms went off."

Staring at the screen as it went from black to an actual feed. I widened my eyes to see that pink hedgehog who came in with the lieutenant running her way to this computer. She quickly accessed something on screen and me and the team began to watch as the security armed itself. Then it was hell all around. All the workers who tried to leave were gunned down by the turrets and Amy fled to the nearby fire escape after extracting a flash-drive from the computer.

"She murdered all these people. They weren't even infected." I stated as my men looked to me for an order.

In rage, I turned towards them to order.

"We need to find this bitch! Tell Uniform 7-0 we're heading out to...!? BEEP!"

My eyes instantly widened as the alarm was tripped.

Upon looking back at my tech lead, I asked with a shout to my voice.

"What the fuck is going on!?"

Rampaging through the systems, he replied.

"She set us up! The system was tripped when we accessed the camera footage!"

Upon looking back at the rest of the team, we all panicked as we heard from the turrets.

"Targets acquired!"

"Oh shit!" I screamed as I backed up into the desk the computer was resting on.

Watching from the back, all four of the turrets turned to aim at my men and I. Everyone lowered their weapons in defeat as the guns spun up.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! AGHHHHHHHHH!"

Stumbling to the floor as they cut through my men. I sent myself under the desk to push back into the wall. As it hit my back, I watched my tech lead get hosed with bullets.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Flinching in complete fear for my life as his corpse fell off the chair. I was forced to watch as the remaining men alive were quickly executed by a storm of lead. With each dropping soul; I felt even closer to death.

**Normal POV, Entrance, 10:40pm.**

Over four full teams of men all waited outside by the trucks. Safely guarded by the outside and the miniguns that guarded the doors leading inside. With them all waiting to get their orders from General Hoffer; no one was aware when the guns slowly turned on them and began to paint the streets with blood.

Screams were shot off into the night. And those who tried to get to safety were completely decimated by bullet holes. No armor was thick enough to protect them from what was happening.

In no less than thirty seconds were the trucks and streets covered in bodies. The guns ceased their attacks as the last man was gunned back first into the lead humvee.

**Sewers, 10:40pm.**

"Open fire!"

With a defenseless position, Project widened his eyes as the metal machines before him turned back on to begin spinning fire down upon his hunters.

"Aghhhh!"

With wide eyes and a sick mind, Project smiled as each was dropped to the ground in blood and open guts.

Something for once went right for him. And with his hunters dead it was time to leave.

Turning for the exit, Project ran his way further into the city's sewer system. Still on the track for his true pray, Shadow.

**General Hoffer's POV, Science wing, 10:41pm.**

Blood spilled all over the ground and I wasn't about to add to it. Going to my comm I ordered.

"Uniform 7-0? Come in."

Static was the only thing I got from their end. God I hope those guns didn't turn on them at the entrance.

"Team 2? Come in."

My eyes lowered to the ground as I got more static.

If everyone was dead then I was screwed here.

Switching channels, I whispered.

"Ralph? You there?"

Fear still had me shook up as he replied.

"I'm here General. What's up?"

Looking around the area as I hid under the desk, I replied.

"I need your help. Everyone's dead."

Immediately Ralph questioned.

"How?!"

Focusing on him I replied.

"That bitch Shadow was with. Amy Rose? She set us up. When we got here I had my guys check the defense turrets. Well they caught a breach on one of the servers up here on the eighth floor science wing. When we tried to access it we found camera footage of her sabotaging the systems when the first alarm went off. All the people on this floor were slaughtered Ralph. And worse yet she had them set to go off again once we found out. My team is dead and the turrets will murder me the second I pop my head out."

"What about the other teams outside?! Can't they get to you!?"

Getting as far back into the wall as I could, I replied.

"You don't understand Ralph, every turret just turned on us. Everyone is dead. I need the power cut to the whole building if I'm to get out."

Ralph quickly asked.

"What do you need me to do sir?!"

"Have whoever is left get here and set up a barricade outside. It won't be long till the press and civilians start to crowd around and those guns will kill them all. We can't let that happen."

"But what about you?!" Questioned Ralph as I quickly replied.

"I need you to cut the power. It should be in basement here. You're going to have to get by the guns though. Unless you can get some guys to cut it from the street."

Ralph went silent as one of the soldiers began to gag up blood.

"Stay down!" I ordered him as the guns went off. Over fifty more rounds filled his body as I was forced to watch.

"Ralph please!" I begged of him as he ordered.

"Just stay where you are! I'm coming!"

"Hurry!" I ordered back as I put down my comm to let out a long breath.

With nowhere to go and nowhere else to hide, I could only wait. And now that everyone is gone I'm sure to be fired now.

**Ralph's POV, Ops Center, 10:44pm.**

I had everyone heading out. Every officer and every soldier like Hoffer ordered.

As I was left in the back of the convoy, I questioned the standing order with the lieutenant. Cause I'm fucking scared. The last place I want to be is facing a group of miniguns alone. And I know for a fact he would be able to help me get by them without the threat of being gunned down.

With the convoy getting started up to head out the main gate, I was forced to make a quick decision.

Shaking my head and letting my gun hang over my shoulder, I jumped on the back of one of the humvees and left the rest to fate. I knew my orders.

With the moon consuming the sky above and leaving us in the dark. Me and about fifty men made our way towards R.R.T.S HQ.

**General Hoffer's POV, R.R.T.S HQ, Science wing, 10:45pm.**

Cautiously putting my hand out from under the desk, I widened my eyes to hear almost instantly.

"Target acquired! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Before even the first round went off, I retook my hand to my chest to shout.

"Fuck!"

It was clear I wasn't going anywhere. All my chips are on Ralph and the lieutenant. God I hope they get here quick.

**Ralph's POV, 10:55pm.**

The HQ was inbound and civilians were standing back as the convoy took control of the area.

Driving up to the scene at the front door, everyone stopped to stare at the many brothers we lost who were lying dead among the street.

"Orders?" Asked a major who was the commanding officer on duty. Looking to him I replied.

"No one approaches the entrance till the power is offline.. Set shop here and at the other end. No one gets through our lines major. Not police. Not press. Not even the fucking president if he shows up. You understand?" I asked in a serious tone as he nodded.

"Yes sir. Do you want to take a couple guys with you?"

Jumping off the back of the humvee, I replied.

"No. It will be easier alone. Once I have the General to safety, we'll wait for you to cut the power. Have teams ready to move in and secure the building. God only knows what else could be in there."

Giving me another nod, the major replied.

"We'll be ready. Good luck in there."

Quickly making my way forward, I was stopped by a tech sergeant who was quick to state.

"The turrets are blind to smoke corporal. You should be able to run right on in if you pop some rounds off."

Nodding as I continued my way towards the bloodshed. I soon met myself face to face with the blood stained humvees. Keeping my body down so the turrets couldn't see me. I slowly made my way across till I was lined right up for a straight shot in through the doors. Sitting by the front tire, I went to comm.

"General Hoffer it's me."

Immediately I got back.

"Where the hell are you Ralph? I'm getting crushed under this desk."

Peeking out to the turrets and quickly going back to safety, I replied.

"I'm right outside. Where are you again?"

"Science wing. Eighth floor. Be careful Ralph. Those guns will rip you apart if they get the chance."

"Wilco sir. Just hold tight. I'll be there soon."

Letting out a large breath of nerves, I looked around to see most of the soldiers watching from safety.

"Alright Ralph. Here we go." I said to myself as I reached towards my belt to unclip a smoke grenade.

Pulling and holding the pin, I counted to myself.

"One...two...THREE!"

Sending my arm over the hood of the humvee, I watched from the tire as the smoke landed right at the front door to go off.

Giving it a few seconds to spread, I took hold of my rifle and spun the corner as fast as I could.

The smoke was disorienting and it made everything so unclear as I ran through the front door to look around for an escape.

Catching a glimpse of a door to my left, I ran my ass as fast as I could to its safety. But as I neared, the guns had taken notice due to the smoke wearing off.

"Target acquired!"

Leaping for the door, I rolled through to hear the sound of pure lead being sent my way. Thanks to the distance I managed to get however, I found myself safe from them as they hit the door and walls around it's frame.

Catching my breath, I shouted.

"Fuck me! Holy shit that was too close!"

After getting back on my feet, I looked forward to find I had entered a stairwell. With luck I would reach the General in minutes. And I pray to god there are no turrets in here as well.

Jogging my way up the first flight. I took a hard grip on my rifle to push forward with all I had.

**Shadow's POV, Fort Beate, Officer's barracks, ****11:02pm.**

"Ruaghh...?" Opening my eyes to a light pain coming from my neck, I slowly reached out for the nightstand, grabbing on to its side in agony.

My body was burning. It was a wide spread feeling of what happens after a part of your body wakes up from be deadened. It's overwhelming almost.

Pulling my way up to my knees, I let out a gasp of pain and reached over for the bed.

"Aughhhh! Fuck!"

Leaping for the side, I caught my upper body and gave myself a boost onto it's surface.

Now in a more able position. I carefully reached for my neck to feel that the disfigured skin was dry. Letting out a faint sigh, I gently flipped onto my back to look to the ceiling.

My body felt wrong. Really wrong. What did it do to me now? What else could it do?

Aching my way up till I was sitting properly, I glanced down toward my hands. My skin was cold and my muscles were shaking. And in an instant the rest of my body went just as cold to match. It felt like my blood was no longer there but replaced with this infection. But just as I began to shiver, my whole body began to settle back down to a normal temperature.

With everything still shaking, I looked down to the floor to see the metal tray resting on it's front. Gently taking it into my hands, I brought it to my face to see my newly formed yellow eyes.

Inside I felt broken. Why not just kill me like everyone else you took infection? Why am I special? Why must I suffer through this while you kill off everything I once was?

Letting the tray fall back to the floor in sadness, I tried my best to figure out what to do next. I can't just sit here and let this happen. It's not who I am to die without trying. Like Ralph said, maybe there is a chance. A chance for me not to end up like the rest. Like another Project. It's all I can hope for at this point. Nothing else matters.

Every bit of my body was aching. And as I attempted to stand up on my two legs, I felt as if I was nearly about to fall over.

"Come on!" I ordered my body as I stumbled on my own feet.

Catching my balance, I held the position indefinitely till I was certain I could keep it. After nearly a minute I forced a step forward to scream.

"AGHHHHH!"

Falling to my side, I began to cry. The pain was ungodly. It came out of nowhere.

With my legs now in a battle for control, I felt something moving in my thigh.

Looking up with tears of pain shifting down my face, I widened my eyes to see a bump swarming around under my pants. It was riding around in my left leg at first, but as I stared at it; I felt a sudden burst of pain come from the other.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Letting out a scream for help almost, I forced my head back up to see my legs scrambling from the inside. My muscles were tearing themselves apart.

Not even soon enough to catch a breath, I felt the pain come to my arms and slowly to my chest.

It took everything I had to keep in my screams, but as my muscles were moving; I panicked to feel something in the back of my head.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Ralph's POV, R.R.T.S HQ, Science wing, 11:05pm.**

I took only a step through onto the floor to find that the general was right about the security. God what the hell were they protecting in here? I wondered to myself as I got a glimpse of some dead soldiers further down the hall.

As I closed in, I nearly shit my pants when a turret decided to make itself known from the ceiling.

Lucky for me however, I was able to round a corner before it could see me.

"General Hoffer you still there?" I asked, as I looked back around to guess at the room where he would be in.

"I'm still breathing. Where are you?"

"I think I'm right outside your room. There's a couple KIA outside the door."

"Why aren't you killing the power? This is suicide. There's too many of them for you to avoid."

"The guys outside said the power was routed through some hard lines out in the street. And since I'm not an electrical guy, I figured I would try my best to reach you before something else could get the chance."

"Well do you have a plan? Where's the lieutenant? Is he with you?"

My mind went blank for a second as he asked that.

"Ahhhh...no. I left him at the base to rest like you ordered."

Giving a second to think on his end, the General then asked.

"So how do purpose on getting me out of here?"

Looking to my belt, I replied.

"The turrets can't see through smoke. I figured I would use that to get you to me."

"Do you have enough?" He questioned as I replied slowly.

"I have two left. I throw one out here in the hall and move up to cover your room. Just don't leave me hanging. These things die out pretty quick."

"I got you Ralph. Just tell me when to move."

"Alright. Here we go then." I replied as I pulled the pin to the first grenade.

Giving it a strong toss, the door was hit right where I wanted it. Quickly booking my ass around the corner in the hope that I wasn't about to get gunned down, I stopped in front of the door to pull the pin on my last. As soon as it left my hand I shouted.

"Now!"

Inside I heard.

"Oh fuck!"

With my first grenade nearly about to run out, I panicked as the General came running right into me.

"This way!" I ordered as he made the right; to run for the way which I came.

As we neared the safety of the corner once more, the turret locked on.

"Targets acquired!"

Pushing Hoffer out in front, he made it around the corner before the bullets started to fly. Unfortunately for me however, I was forced to take about three rounds in the back before being able to get to safety.

My eyes lit up as one of them went through the armor to hit me.

"Aghh!" I shouted as I stumbled down to my knees.

"You okay Ralph!?" Asked Hoffer in concern as he saw I was bleeding.

Nodding my head, I replied.

"I'll live. Are you okay sir?"

With his hands around my back in the effort of helping me back up, he replied.

"I'm alive. And it's all thanks to you son. Now we just need to wait for the power to get downed before we can leave."

Going to my comm, I stated.

"Major I got the General with me now. He's safe but we can't risk leaving till the power is offline. How copy?"

Flinching to the pain coming from my open wound, the major replied.

"I read you. I got everyone who isn't working the riot control working on the power lines. Right now it may be about five minutes till the power is down."

"Roger that. We'll hold here for now."

Putting my comm down to rest back on my vest, I looked to General Hoffer to see he was looking at my wound.

"You need to get that patched up Ralph. Those rounds are nothing to mess around with."

Nodding my head, I replied.

"Yes sir. But until the power is gone I can't do a thing other than enjoy the pain. Fuck!" I shouted as it stung like a bitch.

I knew we could only wait now. Resting my ass to the floor, I prayed to god these turrets would die and that I could get back to base soon.

**Shadow's POV, Fort Beate, Officer's barracks, ****11:10pm.**

My vision was blurry. My body was still. And my head was pounding. Yet through all that and the pain, I felt as if it was worth it. My whole body felt recovered. It felt stronger. I couldn't see it but I could feel it all in me. To test the hope, I tried to get back up. And to my surprise the infection let me. This time with no pain involved. It just felt normal.

Back on my feet, I looked down to my side to see my vest resting against the bed.

Slowly bending down, I picked it up to chuck it back around my head until it fell to my waist. After locking in place, I made my way for the door to exit out into the halls.

With the lights on and the rain still pounding down outside, I figured my best course of action was to somehow get back to Zone 10. If this infection was made there then there should be a way to cure it. Maybe something different then what Amy tried. Or maybe I was wasting my time going back to the one place I never wanted to see again. Either way I can't die here. I need to try at least.

Slowly exiting the barracks and heading out into the rain, I looked towards to the ops center. Maybe Ralph would be willing to help. He has too.

Approaching the entrance, I looked inside to see everyone gone.

"What the?" I questioned as I entered to say.

"Hello?"

With not a soul in sight, I made haste for the backroom.

Gently making my way in, I found yet again no one in view. It was as if they all vanished.

As my head scanned around the center, I spotted my weapons Ralph had taken from me resting on a table. Placing Cruz's M1911 back in my holster, I took a hold of my rifle and blade. After setting the blade back under my vest and wrapping the strap to my G36C around my body, I took my attention back out to the main room and towards a receiver. Gently turning it back on, I flipped through some open channels to hear.

"General Hoffer has been secured and the building's power has been terminated. All combat teams are ordered to secure the areas inside and out of the facility. Everyone else stand by and keep the crowd controlled while hazard teams secure the wounded."

I knew what happened. Project must have gotten the better of them. Hoffer should have listened. Now many good men are dead because of him. I bet that is where everyone is. Whoever is left standing from his orders are trying to clean up and keep crowd control. He's done. His career is over and I bet he knows it. And no matter how much I hope for it to be not true, I know Project escape the HQ. He's coming for me. It's just a matter of time and I can't afford it right now. I need to create distance.

Making my way for the door, I pushed through into the rain to head for the choppers. The VEX building was always hard to get to. I would need the wings to reach the door. The only door.

With my quills running down over my eyes slowly from the rain, I pushed them out of the way to take control of the nearest bird. Everything was going great till I sat down. Because I remembered one simple fact.

I don't know how to fly a chopper.

"Going somewhere Lieutenant?"

My brain pulsed to the unknown voice as I reacted much faster then ever before. Hell I even caught his attention as our eyes locked tight on one another.

A young white and black hedgehog. His streaks were carefully being washed under the white due to the rain, but as I he continued to watch my every move I asked.

"Who are you? Why are you not with everyone else?"

Giving me a smile, the hedgehog replied.

Because someone has to watch millions of dollars worth of military hardware from being stolen. Which it seems is a pretty good idea since your in my chopper. Where you looking to go?" He asked in a confused tone as he approached my side to see my yellow eyes.

"The VEX building."

In even more confusion the kid questioned.

"Why? Did General Hoffer order you there?"

This was my chance. I had to take it.

"As a matter of fact he did."

Smiling, the hedgehog then stated.

"Well your not going to get there when you don't know how to operate one of these beasts. Want me to take you? It's only a few minutes out from here. I'm sure I can sneak you there before anyone gets back."

Balling a fist, I questioned.

"Why do you care so much?"

Shrugging, he replied.

"I don't. It's just my job to get people where they need to go. So you can ether take the ride or waste more time here. What's it going to be Lt?"

Gently inching my way out from the pilot's seat, I replied.

"Fine. But I need to go now."

Nodding as I passed him by, he asked.

"Shadow right?"

The name stopped me.

"What?" I asked in loss as he asked again.

"Your name is Shadow right?"

I couldn't recall that name. And the hedgehog stared at me as I just decided to ignore the answer and get in the back.

"Okay, well my name's Clark. Clark Brody."

"Nice to meet you. Now can we get in the air if you don't mind?"

Chuckling at my disrespect, he replied in a kind tone.

"Sure Lt. Just let me get fastened in up here."

Putting the butt of my rifle down on the steel floor, I shook the barrel as the sound of the chopper came on to begin it's lift off from the pad. My eyes stared outside the chopper as I was still stuck on that name. Shadow? It sounded really familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

As we took off from the pad, Clark asked.

"So what's your mission lieutenant?!"

I had to come up with something. Keeping my head to the side, I replied.

"Hoffer wants me to secure the portal for hazard teams!"

Nodding as I continued to shake my gun, Clark wondered.

"You okay?!"

Looking to him I replied.

"I'm fine!"

With the city now overhead, he stated back.

"Ralph told me about the infection Lt! After we landed I had some time to think about it and...well I just want you to know that infected or not your still a brother to us all here! Me, Ralph, and hell even General Hoffer! Don't let your hopes down! Your still you!"

The words he gave me had some faith in them. Something I'm out of. Looking back to the open sky I mumbled.

"If you only knew."

Keeping silent the rest of the way, I took a strong hold of my rifle to see the VEX landing pad in sight. Bringing us in close, Clark shouted.

"Good luck in there Lt! Stay safe!"

Jumping out onto the pad, I replied.

"Thanks!"

"No problem! See you soon!"

Watching as he lifted off from the pad and back into the air. I waited till he was far from sight to turn my way towards hell's gate. Fear was still present in me and it was even worse then before. I didn't want to go in, but I had no choice. It was the only chance I had at being whoever I was again.

Taking a step forward, I panicked as I was nearly tripped over by something on the floor. In confusion I aimed down with my rifle to rest the sights on another dead infected. His body was in half and a bullet hole was in his head. Something about that made me sad. Maybe because in all reality that could be me in a matter of hours.

Slowly proceeding by and towards the metal door, I pushed through to head down the stairs.

The white lights were back on and it made no easy statement when showing the trails of blood coming from the entrance to the facility. But for some reason the door was left open. I guess Kilo figured it would be just them coming back out. Guess they were wrong. But that doesn't make me feel any better since they're all probably dead. God knows what happened to them, but that only means I'm not safe. Something other then Project was here. Something worse then infected. Something bad enough to drop another special forces team. How many good men died here? I wondered as I slowly walked by the dead to head back into the scorched halls.

My boots thumped through the tiles as I stared forward at the VEX chamber. Putting down my rifle, I walked in to rest my eyes on a skeleton laying by the deactivated portal.

My neck began to get warm as I remembered.

"Kid?"

**Flashback.**

"BANG!"

Kid immediately stopped.

"AGHHH!" He screamed as the round had struck his right eye.

Blood flushed out between his hands as he attempted to cover it, and as he stumbled back, I got back on my feet to charge with my shoulder out.

Taking his front down to the floor, I sent my fist forward hitting his newly formed flat nose, and watched as his only remaining eye rolled back in confusion.

Nothing but anger was taking me over, and in force I sent another, and then another, and then another into his face; and after the third blow his mouth opened and I sent my pistol forward till it was placed along his tongue.

Kid was silent in pain, as I equally let out agony filled breaths of rage into his blood stained, brown scaled face.

Gently opening his eye to see me staring at him in anger, he muttered.

"Do it Shadow."

My fingers twitched the trigger, and as I hesitated he said.

"You wana set the world free? Start with the last person you have left. End this suffering Shadow! DO IT!" He ordered in anger as our eyes locked in loss.

"I don't want this. I don't wana be a monster. I just wanted go home."

Kid saw my loss of hope now, and in reaction he replied.

"Don't worry about the infection Shadow. It all ends with me. All the pain. All the dead friends. It all started with the infection and now there is only one part of it left to deal with. Question is, are you able to do it?"

My mind filled with anger, and in focus, I pinned the barrel down on his forehead.

Giving me a smile Kid ordered.

"Do it. Kill me Shadow. Kill your only friend. Kill me. Kill me! KILL ME!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt my finger pull.

"BANG!"

**End of flashback.**

The skull had a small hole. A gentle hole made rough by anger. Anger at fate and how that should have been me. Not him.

"I'm sorry." I stated towards him as I clutched my fist.

Looking slowly back up to the portal, I took note that it was off and slowly made my way for the activation button resting across the room on it's own elevated panel.

After hitting the button and seeing that the goo was pouring into place, I looked to my left to see a dead marine resting on the floor with a bullet in his head. Slowly approaching, I read his name tag.

"Captain Rodriguez."

The man was a bit heavier set, but as my eyes ran over his chest; I took notice to something stuck between his vest.

Gently bending down to grab it, I pulled out a very scary thing. My M9. The gun that took Kid's life and my own in a single bullet.

Checking the clip to find it empty, I shook it in my grip till it was back where it belonged tucked inside my vest.

"Zone 10 portal ready for use!" The automated voice was broken. It sounded like it was on it's last legs. But after gathering some final thoughts, I made my way forward for the goo to stare directly down into it's base.

I had no words to say. No words to express what I was feeling. Going back was not only a trip back to hell for me, but it was going back on every promise I made to Cruz and my team. God I hope they can forgive me for this.

Holding my G36C tight across my chest. I took one last breath and sealed my fate.

In an instant I was gone. And back to the one place that would probably be my death.

**I know I KNOW! This chapter is way past due. I'm sorry for anyone who was waiting for this. Please after your done reading please find it in your heart to leave a review and let me know what you think so far. And I will try my best to get chapter 8 on as soon as possible.**

**mT Shadow.**


End file.
